FRAGILE
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;Isabella está doente. Muito doente. E Edward pode estar perdendo a única coisa em sua vida que já importou. Quanto é demais para sacrificar pela pessoa que você ama? Por apenas um pouco mais de tempo? O coração dela, tão delicado como o vidro. O amor dele, tão forte quanto o aço. Pode algo sobreviver a vida e a morte?
1. Chapter 1

**_OIIIII!_**

**_COMO ESTÃO VCS? CURTIRAM BEM AS FESTAS DE FINAL DE ANO?_**

**_UM MONTE DE MP PERGUNTANDO SE EU NÃO IRIA POSTAR MAIS ESTÓRIAS. _**

**_ SÓ TIREI UNS DIAS DE _****_FÉRIAS PARA VIAJAR E CURTIR A FAMÍLIA._**

**_AGORA VOLTO COM FORÇA TOTAL._**

**_VOU COMEÇAR O ANO COM ESSA ESTÓRIA LINDA;_**

**_FÉ, ESPERANÇA, FORÇA E AMOR._**

**_FELIZ 2015!_**

Maio

Edward tentou mais uma vez ignorar os risinhos incessantes das animadoras de torcida, mas, novamente, não foi possível. Distraidamente, se perguntou como inha sido convencido em trazer sua namorada para uma sessão de fotos, mas depois lembrou a ferramenta de persuasão que tinha sido usada e ele respondeu à sua própria pergunta.

Então, Tania lançou um sorriso tímido sobre o ombro, seus olhos azuis cintilantes encontraram os dele por um breve momento, antes dela voltar sua atenção para seus companheiros. Edward sabia que ela tinha feito isso, em parte, para provocá-lo e, em parte, para se certificar de que ele estava olhando-a. Ela era incrivelmente vaidosa, algo que ele se esforçou para tolerar durante três longos anos. Embora ela fosse uma das mais belas criaturas que ele já tinha visto, nunca se fazia mais fácil de suportar Tania e seu ego abominável.

Cerrando os dentes, Edward forçou seus lábios para cima na curva de sorriso falso que usava fazia seis meses, desde que ele percebeu como mal adaptados ele e Tania realmente estavam. Ultimamente, ele teve que lembrar continuamente que poderia terminar as coisas com ela depois de terminar sua última temporada de futebol.

Só mais alguns meses, ele pensou.

Até então Edward não queria mudar nada, nem arriscar-se de arruinar o seu jogo. Todo o seu futuro estava em sua bolsa de futebol para LSU e não passava um dia que seu pai não o lembrava de que não havia nada mais importante na vida neste momento.

Com isso em mente, Edward assegurou-se de que poderia aguentar sua beleza incomparável, seu apetite sexual insaciável e sua ambição férrea por mais um ano.

- Existe alguma maneira de vocês, meninas, poderem executar uma das suas rotinas para que eu pudesse conseguir algumas boas cenas de ação? - O fotógrafo pediu, dirigindo sua pergunta para Tania.

Edward sabia qual seria sua resposta antes que ela o fizesse.

Tania amava atuar ainda mais do que adorava ter sua foto tirada, o que era muito.

- Claro - respondeu Tania, acenando com a mão com desdém, o gesto desmentindo a emoção que ele sabia que ela sentia por ter mais olhos sobre ela.

Se havia duas pessoas ao redor ou duzentos, quase todos os olhos a uma distância de visualização de Tania encontravam o caminho para ela. Não só ela era a capitã da equipe e o ponto central de quase todas as rotinas, Tania também era linda de morrer. Ela sempre foi o centro das atenções e a maioria das pessoas ficava imediatamente fascinada por ela.

Edward riu interiormente. A maioria delas simplesmente não sabia o que ela realmente era.

Edward olhou seus quadris balançar dentro da saia curta, quando Tania fez seu caminho para o iPod que tinha trazido. Seus dedos ágeis trabalharam a tela iluminada de seu telefone por alguns segundos, antes de deixa-lo no slot designado. Ela não se incomodou em dobrar os joelhos, alegremente exibindo seus "dotes", como lhe dizia a Edward, onde estava sentado na grama atrás dela. Quando ela se endireitou, ela piscou rapidamente em sua direção antes de correr de volta para a manada de lobas assassinas, que ela chamava de líderes de torcida.

Embora seu corpo reagisse em resposta à exibição, Edward ainda não conseguia observar mais uma vez, outra das rotinas que ele vira dezenas de vezes já. À espera de Tania para olhar mais uma vez em sua direção, Edward fez sinal para ela que estaria de volta e, em seguida, mudou-se rapidamente para longe. Ele não podia esperar para escapar da área isolada para a equipe e seguir para a paz e tranquilidade da área principal do parque.

Quando ele andou longe o suficiente para que não pudesse mais ouvir a batida irritante da música demasiadamente enérgica, Edward diminuiu o ritmo e olhou para uma árvore onde podia recostar e desfrutar de alguma sombra. Flórida pode ser muito quente no inverno, mas na primavera e no verão? Às vezes, "sufocante" era o mínimo.

Um enorme carvalho perto da parte externa do parque atraiu sua atenção e Edward se dirigiu ali. O fato de que ele estava perto de um banco vazio só contribuiu para torna- lo atrativo.

A altura acima da média de Edward, de 1,90, exigiu que ele movesse os ramos baixos da árvore, o que ele fez, antes de virar e inclinar-se contra o tronco. Para sua surpresa agradável, Edward viu-se, basicamente, escondido da vista de um observador casual.

Respirando fundo, ele relaxou contra a casca, enchendo seus pulmões de ar que era pelo menos três graus mais frio. Edward fechou os olhos e deixou cair a cabeça para trás, apreciando os sons distantes de cães latindo com entusiasmo e crianças guinchando excitadas.

- Que tal aqui? - Edward ouviu uma aguda voz, perguntar em tom baixo, provavelmente referindo-se ao banco em frente da árvore. Ele engoliu o grunhido de descontentamento com a invasão indesejada em seu oásis. Ele só podia esperar que quem quer que fosse, que escolhesse outro local ou ficasse em silêncio no banco.

Silêncio se estendeu por tanto tempo, que Edward pensou que estava mais uma vez sozinho. Mas, então, uma voz frustrou suas esperanças.

E despertou seu interesse.

- É perfeito – respondeu a outra voz mais suave.

Os olhos de Edward abriram ao som, seu único pensamento de que como seria o rosto que combinasse com a voz. Infelizmente, sua visão foi parcialmente obscurecida. Movendo a cabeça para um lado e para outro, ele só podia ver pedaços de um rosto feminino que as folhas de carvalho trêmulas revelam, enquanto dançavam na brisa leve.

- Eu amo o cheiro de sol - disse a voz.

Edward pensou que era uma coisa estranha de se dizer, uma observação estranha de fazer, e ele se viu ainda mais curioso para ver como seria a dona daquela voz.

Atentamente, em silêncio, Edward endireitou para longe da árvore e moveu a cabeça, na esperança de ser capaz de ver através de uma lacuna nos ramos. A única vista que sua nova posição fornecia era a vista panorâmica de um balão vermelho brilhante.

- Por que é que você quer deixá-lo ir de novo? - perguntou a menor das duas vozes.

Depois de mais uma breve pausa, a voz mais profunda respondeu.

- Eu sempre quis ver um balão voar em um céu sem nuvens.

- Você é tão estranha - a criança brincou.

- Eu sei - a outra voz concordou, rindo.

Mais intrigado com cada palavra da garota mais velha dizia, Edward se agachou para olhar ao banco em frente a ele. O que viu o deixou confuso.

E o fascinou.

Duas garotas parecidas estavam sentadas no banco de ferro forjado. Era óbvio, observando que uma era muito mais nova, certamente não mais de doze ou treze anos de idade. A outra, embora, obviamente, mais velha, não era muito maior do que a criança. Além dessas observações simples, sobre o seu tamanho e de sua idade, Edward não deu a menina mais nova uma segunda olhada. Seu olhar estava voltado para a mais velha.

Ele deu apenas um breve olhar sobre o jeans super ajustado, o suéter demasiado espesso que ela usava e a alça da câmera enrolada no pescoço. Ele achou sua roupa estranha, considerando as temperaturas quentes, mas não pensou mais nela quando ele viu seu rosto.

Pele de porcelana cobria características mais delicadamente femininas que ele já tinha visto. O sol trouxe um pouco de cor para a extensão pálida de seu rosto, pintando- lhes um tom mais claro do que o rosa escuro de seus lábios carnudos. Ela estava um pouco longe dele, por isso ele não podia ver seus olhos de forma muito clara, só o nariz empinado e a curva suave de seu queixo. O brilho da pele lisa no alto da cabeça chamou sua atenção momentaneamente, distraindo-o da beleza do seu rosto. Seu couro cabeludo brilhava ao sol e ela não fez nenhum movimento para escondê-lo.

- Eu quero um, Mamãe! Eu quero um!

O grito da criança veio de algum lugar à esquerda. Os olhos de Edward disparam para um jovem garoto e sua mãe apenas por um instante, antes de voltar para a garota. Ela atraía o seu olhar como a costa atrai o oceano. Nada parecia tão interessante, tão cativante, tão importante como o rosto da garota.

A menina tinha virado na direção do menino e de sua visão periférica Edward podia ver a criança arrastando sua mãe para a frente, em direção ao banco, o seu curto braço levantado para o balão vermelho brilhante.

- Onde você conseguiu isso, querida? - a mãe do menino perguntou, seu tom educado e gentil.

- Eu o trouxe comigo - respondeu a garota, sua voz como água fresca.

- Você trouxe mais? Eu quero um - lamentou o menino.

- Gabe, shh! Não seja mal educado.

- Não, eu não trouxe - respondeu a garota, franzindo a testa em decepção compartilhada. - Eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem - disse o menino, sua voz indicando claramente que não estava bem.

- Vamos, Gabe. Podemos conseguir um balão outro dia. Que tal um sorvete? - A mãe o subornou. - Eu já tomei um sorvete - ele gemeu. - E eu sou o único na festa que não conseguiu um balão. Por que eu não posso conseguir um hoje?

O desgosto na voz do menino era tão evidente, que Edward conseguiu afastar seus olhos longe da garota apenas tempo suficiente para olhar para Gabe, seu rosto era nada menos do que cabisbaixo e seu queixo tremia de emoção.

- Você vai a uma festa hoje? - a garota perguntou.

O garoto balançou a cabeça.

- Mas você não conseguiu um balão para levar para casa?

Ele balançou a cabeça, uma lágrima grande caindo lentamente pelo seu rosto arredondado .

- Todo mundo tem um, mas eu não.

A garota escorregou no final do banco para se ajoelhar na frente do menino. Tirando a fita, que estava amarrada em volta do pulso, ancorou o balão para seu corpo frágil, ela o segurou para fora em direção a Gabe. Quando ele não avançou imediatamente um passo à frente, a garota assentiu encorajando-o e sorriu.

A respiração de Edward ficou presa em seu peito. Ele estava completamente hipnotizado pelo simples gesto. No fundo de sua mente, ele estava certo de que ele nunca tinha visto nada mais belo, mais perfeito do que o seu sorriso.

- Aqui. Tome o meu. Eu posso conseguir outro – lhe assegurou ela.

- Você não tem que fazer isso - a mãe ofereceu, agarrando a mão de Gabe quando ele chegou para tirar a fita de sua mão, ele estava ansioso para se apossar do balão cobiçado.

- Por favor - disse a garota. - Eu quero. Eu quero que ele o tenha.

- Você tem certeza?

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, seu sorriso nunca vacilando.

- Eu tenho certeza.

Emocionado, Gabe pegou o balão da mão da garota, correndo imediatamente com entusiasmo em direção a uma extensão aberta de grama para brincar com seu novo brinquedo.

- Eu sinto muito. Ele não é, geralmente, assim rude - a mãe explicou visivelmente embaraçada. - Mas obrigada. De verdade - disse enquanto ela saia para pegar seu filho.

O olhar de Edward caiu mais uma vez para a garota.

Ela permaneceu de joelhos, com a cabeça voltada para o menino, que corria em círculos largos, balançando o balão vermelho no ar acima de sua cabeça.

- Por que você deu para ele? - A menina mais jovem perguntou. - Você estava falando de deixar o balão ir por meses.

Edward viu o tórax da garota subir e descer em um suspiro.

- Porque o fez sorrir, Alice. Olhe para ele.

A menina mais nova, Alice, virou a cabeça para ver Gabe enquanto brincava.

- Mas, ainda assim... - argumentou.

- Não, sem mas. Ele precisava mais do que eu.

Só então, uma voz estridente invadiu a beleza estranhamente pungente do momento, balançando Edward de sua absorção. Por reflexo, olhou para a esquerda, na mesma direção de onde Gabe e sua mãe haviam chegado e viu sua namorada fazendo seu caminho pela grama para ele. Não tinha mais como se esconder dela. E nunca havia desejado tanto se esconder.

- Aí está você! - Tania exclamou, acelerando o passo e correndo em direção a ele.

O movimento levou a atenção de Edward de volta para a garota ajoelhada, a poucos metros dele. Ela virou-se para olhar para ele, obviamente surpresa com sua presença.

Ele ficou imediatamente perdido nos mais incríveis olhos chocolates que já tinha visto.

Eles olharam um para o outro durante o que pareceu uma eternidade antes de Tania acabar com a perfeição do momento.

- Nós acabamos. Você está pronto?

O olhar da garota se voltou para Tania antes que ela se levantasse e voltasse a sentar-se no banco.

Tania olhou de relance para a dupla, de imediato catalogando-as como sem importância.

- Vamos lá, baby. Estou com fome e nós temos que comer antes de irmos para o depósito.

Antes que ele pudesse se deter, os olhos de Edward voltaram para a garota. Encontrou-a olhando-o com a expressão mais curiosa. Se não soubesse melhor, ele poderia ter pensado que era piedade. Mas por que ela teria pena dele?

Tania pigarreou, chamando a sua atenção de volta para ela. Estava bastante agitada quando ele finalmente foi capaz de se concentrar nela.

- O quê? De repente te agrada as garotas carecas?

Edward podia sentir o sangue correr até o pescoço e inundar suas bochechas. Elas queimaram em constrangimento. Ele olhou para trás com culpa para a garota, sentindo um mal estar na boca do estômago, porque Tania poderia ter lhe causado alguma dor. Mas o que ele encontrou foi um banco vazio. Ela e a menina mais nova tinha discretamente movido para fora do assento e foram caminhando lentamente.

Edward viu-as se retirarem. Ele viu a garota parar por um momento antes de dobrar um dos mirantes decorativos que pontilhavam o parque. Seu coração saltou no peito, pensando que ela ia virar e olhá-lo. Mas ela não o fez. Em vez disso, Edward a viu inclinar a cabeça para trás e deixar o sol derramar sobre o rosto, como se estivesse apreciando a sensação de calor em sua pele.

O gesto simples mexeu algo dentro de Edward, fazendo com que de repente sentisse vergonha da companhia que tinha , envergonhado da maneira como viva a sua vida, com vergonha das coisas que ele tinha como certo. Ele não tinha idéia de como algo tão leve, tão inócuo como esse gesto poderia ter um efeito tão profundo sobre ele, mas fazia.

Ela fez. Era inegável.

Enquanto ela desaparecia atrás do mirante, Edward não poderia deixar de se perguntar o que tinha acontecido com ela em sua curta vida para torná-la tão agradecida por essas coisas mundanas como o sol, o parque e um balão. Ele ficou surpreso com o quão desesperadamente queria saber a resposta a essas perguntas, conhecer as respostas dela - sua vida, sua mente, seu coração. Ele sabia que não havia nada que ele queria mais do que conhecê-la.

Perdido em pensamentos, Edward pensou sobre a garota enquanto Tania seguia em silêncio. Até o momento que ele caiu em si, já estavam de volta onde eles começaram e Tania foi colocando as chaves do carro na mão dele.

- Você dirige. Eu preciso trocar de roupa - ela disse, seu tom de voz indicando que ela ainda estava irritada.

Profundamente abalado pela garota do balão vermelho, Edward olhou fixamente para Tania durante vários segundos. Sabia que sua hesitação custou-lhe, provavelmente, algo maravilhoso.

Em sua mente, Edward jogou a cautela ao vento e se afastou de Tania correndo de volta para a árvore, volta para o banco. Voltar para a garota. Ele sabia que ela não estaria lá, então, em sua cabeça, ele vasculhou o parque por ela, seus olhos examinando cada cabeça e cada rosto, buscando-a. Mas estava longe de ser encontrada. Ele sabia que quando se deixou levar para longe por Tania, ele tinha perdido sua chance de descobrir o nome da garota que, sem uma única palavra trocada com ele, havia roubado seu coração.

Cinco meses mais tarde

Pela primeira vez, que ele conseguia se lembrar, Edward estava realmente ansioso para ir para a aula. Normalmente ele demorava tanto quanto podia, empurrando a sua chegada para os limites que seus professores tolerariam. Ele tinha aprendido há muitos anos que ser o zagueiro tinha suas vantagens.

Neste dia, no entanto, Edward estava praticamente empurrando as pessoas para fora do caminho para chegar ao Laboratório de Química. Ele realmente não poderia se importar menos sobre estar atrasado, ele só queria que houvesse uma razão para Tania se calar.

Por mais de uma semana, ela falava incessantemente sobre seu próximo aniversário, dando dicas sobre o que queria. Só um completo idiota iria deixar de ver que ela queria um colar de borboleta. Sua obsessão com isso tinha começado a destruir seus nervos após cerca de uma hora. E isso havido sido somente uma semana atrás. Ela estava destruindo sua paciência e ele era um cara extremamente paciente.

Lutando através da porta para chegar ao seu assento, Edward deu pouca atenção para a pequena morena de pé na frente da sala, conversando com a Sra. Goodman. Ele só queria colocar a cabeça para baixo por um ou dois minutos antes da aula começar. Tania lhe tinha dado o início de uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Quando a campainha tocou, Edward levantou a cabeça e inclinou-se para recuperar a seu livro de química da mochila. Quando se endireitou, seus olhos colidiram com os curiosos olhos castanhos da garota sentada ao lado dele.

Edward estava atordoado. Enquanto bebia em seus traços delicados, todos eles pareciam familiar, exceto o cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros.

Quando esta menina o tinha hipnotizado antes, ela tinha sido careca. Edward a reconheceu, no entanto. Ele teria reconhecido aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar.

Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram em um sorriso sereno. Por alguma razão, a imagem de um anjo surgiu em sua cabeça. Edward estava certo se algum dia chegasse a ver o sorriso de um anjo, isso é o que seria semelhante.

E como se sentiria. Estar perto do próprio sol não podia tê-lo feito se sentir mais quente.

De repente, Edward foi compelido além da razão para descobrir quem era a garota. Ele não sabia por que isso importava tanto. Ele só sabia que era.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, uma voz irascível cortou o momento.

- Olha muito - a voz de Tania zumbia do assento em frente a ele. Pelo canto do olho, ele podia ver que ela virou a cabeça para olhar para a menina nova.

Edward se encolheu interiormente, enquanto o sangue corria para seu rosto. Ele tinha certeza de que só corou duas vezes em sua vida. Ambas as vezes tinha sido em frente a esta menina e ambas as vezes foi por causa de Tania.

- Somente a ignore - disse ele bruscamente, revirando os olhos.

A nova garota voltou a sorrir, primeiro para Edward e depois, surpreendentemente, para Tania. Quando Tania bufou e virou ofensivamente de volta para frente da sala, a menina olhou para Edward e piscou.

Para desgosto de Edward, a Sra. Goodman escolheu aquele exato momento para começar a aula. Edward teria dado qualquer coisa para falar com a garota nova por apenas mais alguns minutos.

- Antes de começarmos, eu gostaria que todos vocês dessem boas vindas a nossa nova estudante. O nome dela é Isabella Swan. Ela é de Forks, Washington. Bem- vinda, Isabella.

- Isabella - disse Edward em voz alta. Ele realmente não tinha intenção. Apenas escapou. Mas conseguiu que se virara na direção dele novamente, então ele achou que valia a pena o embaraço. - Nome Legal - ele disse casualmente, tentando disfarçar.

- Que tipo de nome é Isabella? Tania murmurou na frente dele.

Isabella não se dignou a responder, ou até mesmo realmente reconhecê-la em qualquer outra forma que não a sorrir novamente. Seus lábios se curvaram em paz, como se ela estivesse completamente não perturbada com a atitude de Tania.

Durante todo o resto da aula, Edward roubou vários olhares na direção de Isabella. Ele não sabia por que a achou tão fascinante, mas ele achava. Só aumentou a curiosidade que ela não prestou atenção a nada.

Em um ponto, Isabella pareceu perder o interesse no que a Sra. Goodman estava dizendo. Viu-a voltar-se para a janela e olhar para fora em um dia ensolarado, distraidamente tocando a caneta contra sua bochecha. Ele encontrou-se perguntando o que ela estava pensando e se estava sorrindo. Imaginou que estava. Ela parecia estar sempre sorrindo.

Ao final da aula, Edward propositadamente tomou seu tempo arrumando as coisas. Ele estava secretamente esperando que Tania iria ficar frustrada e iria à frente dele, assim ele poderia ter alguns minutos com Isabella. Mas ela não o fez. Na verdade, Tania rapidamente tornou impossível para ele permanecer uma vez que ela começou a hostiliza-la.

- Você pode acreditar nesta garota, te olhando fixamente dessa maneira? Quero dizer, vamos. Tão grosseira?

Pelo menos ela estava fingindo manter a voz baixa. Estava sussurrando alto o qual Edward sabia era uma tentativa de transmitir o seu ponto de vista, sem parecer muito venenosa. Edward tinha certeza de que Isabella podia ouvi-la, mesmo que não mostrasse nenhum sinal externo. Ela parecia agradável e fresca como uma alface.

Com um suspiro tão alto que beirava um grunhido, Edward pendurou sua bolsa por cima do ombro e saiu do laboratório de Química à frente de Tania. Ele podia ouvir o clack de seus sapatos enquanto tentava alcança-lo.

- Qual é o seu problema? - Ela chamou atrás dele, uma vez que estavam no corredor.

Quando Edward não diminuiu a velocidade, nem a reconheceu, Tania se lançou para frente, agarrando seu braço.

- Hey! Qual é o seu problema?

Quando Edward se virou e viu sua expressão, a raiva voou pelo meio dele.

- Você é tão rude e desagradável! Às vezes eu não sei por que eu estou com você.

Imediatamente ele se arrependeu de suas palavras. Mesmo que fosse verdade, ele não tinha a intenção de ferir seus sentimentos, o sabia que tinha feito quando seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas.

- Sinto muito - disse ela em voz baixa, piscando seus cílios grossos para segurar o derramamento de lágrimas. - Ela não fez nada de errado. Eu sei que ela só estava sendo gentil, mas eu não pude deixar de sentir ...

Ela parou, sorvendo lamentavelmente as lágrimas, trabalhando o único ângulo seguro para conseguir que Edward se acalmara - a culpa.

- Sente o quê?

- Parece que estou te perdendo - ela terminou, lançando os olhos para baixo. - Você esteve distraído durante todo o verão. Esperava que isso mudasse quando começássemos nosso último ano, mas não está acontecendo.

Edward suspirou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo curto, em frustração.

- Você não vai me perder, eu estou apenas ... - Edward fez uma pausa, sentindo uma pontada na área de sua consciência sobre a mentira. Consolou-se com o pensamento de que ela realmente não o estava perdendo, ele já tinha ido embora. Era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ela percebesse.

- Eu estou tentando me concentrar no futebol, isso é tudo. Você sabe o quão importante é este ano para mim. Papai está tentando obter olheiros para sair e me ver, e eu tenho que manter minha cabeça no jogo. Desculpe-me se eu pareço distante.

Tania pegou sua mão, passando os dedos entre os seus enquanto ela falava:

- Eu ficaria arrasada se algo acontecesse com a gente. Eu te amo. Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei - disse Edward, puxando os dedos dos dela para envolver o braço arredor do pescoço e puxá-la junto. Por alguma razão, ele não queria que Isabella saísse da aula e os vissem em pé lá.

- Precisamos começar a nos mexer ou vamos nos atrasar.

- Desde quando é um problema para você? - Ela perguntou, olhando para o seu rosto como se o sol nascesse e se pusesse ao seu comando.

- Bom ponto - Edward brincou quando eles viraram a esquina para ir para seus armários.

O almoço era sempre uma produção em Seminole Senior High, pelo menos se você comia no terceiro grupo com os membros do time de futebol. Havia um punhado de rapazes desordeiros que serviam de entretenimento para todos e qualquer um parecia estar perto deles. Sendo o quarterback, Edward parecia estar sempre no centro de tudo, incluindo Seth e Sam, dois dos mais desordeiros.

Todo mundo na mesa de Edward tinha acabado de comer e se reuniram do lado de fora no gramado. Atualmente, eles estavam todos de pé em um círculo solto assistindo as repugnantes travessuras de Seth e Sam. Eles estavam cuspindo ao ar e pegando-os a medida que caiam de volta. Apesar de mais ou menos divertido, ainda fez água na boca de Edward por assistir a baba atropelar seus queixos, quando quase perdiam.

A multidão estava aplaudindo-os entre séries de risos e gemidos de desgosto. Uma dupla de garotas passou por trás de Seth e um delas chamou a atenção de Edward.

Vestindo sua marca registrada de sorriso doce, Isabella estava andando pela encosta do gramado com uma garota que ele reconheceu, mas não sabia quem era. Ele tinha certeza que ela era uma das estudantes de arte, o tipo que não estava muito envolvido nos esportes ou festas, que eram as várias atividades de Edward se envolvia na maioria das vezes. A única atenção que ele pagou foi o de perceber que ela andava com Isabella. Além disso, ela foi imediatamente esquecida.

A dupla entrou na luz do sol. A luz dourada brilhava no cabelo de Isabella, com destaque para um tom castanho avermelhado e leve ondas que ele não tinha notado antes. Ele tinha visto o suficiente de revistas de Tania para saber que as meninas matariam pelo cabelo de Isabella. Era grosso e rico, muito longe da cabeça careca que ele tinha visto antes.

- Merda, que boa!

A admiração chamou a atenção de Edward de volta para James, cuja cabeça estava voltada olhando Isabella, também.

- O quê? - Perguntou Edward, já se sentindo na defensiva sobre a resposta que provavelmente receberia.

- Quem é essa?

Embora não fizesse sentido, Edward queria dar um soco na boca do seu melhor amigo. Um notório mulherengo, James tinha uma reputação de perseguir qualquer coisa em uma saia, e, mesmo que era um cara legal, no fundo, Edward tinha um grande problema com a forma como ele estava de olho em Isabella.

- Ela é nova. Ninguém que você estaria interessado - Edward respondeu, tentando parecer casual, apesar de sua ira formigando.

- Por que não, Edward? Ela seria ideal para James - Tania saltou, fazendo Edward cerrar os dentes em frustração. - Ele gosta das magras. Olha, James - disse ela, dirigindo-se ao melhor amigo de Edward. - Ela se parece com um menino de doze anos de idade. Perfeito!

- Não, ela não se vê assim - argumentou Edward, um pouco bruscamente.

- Sim, ela se vê! Olhe para isso. Ela é reta como uma vara e não tem peitos.

- Ela é apenas delgada. E suas roupas estão soltas.

- Isso não é 'apenas delgada,' Edward.

- Eu gosto de seu corpo. - James interrompeu.

- Você gosta - Tania zombou.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de qualquer maneira que eu possa pegá-los, não é, Tania? - a farpa de James efetivamente silenciou Tania, sua boca fechou com um clique de seus dentes. Ela e James tinham uma história e ele sabia exatamente como empurrar seus botões.

- Eu não acho que ela é o seu tipo de qualquer maneira, James - disse Edward.

- Qualquer garota é o meu tipo.

- Qualquer garota exceto as garotas boas. - Tania se ofendeu com o comentário de Edward, bufando e batendo o braço em um ataque de ressentimento.

- Sabe que eu não me referia a você - esclareceu Edward rolando seus olhos.

- Como você sabe que ela é uma garota legal de qualquer maneira? - perguntou Tania. - Você nem mesmo a conhece.

Edward não tinha resposta para isso. Tania estava certa, ele não conhecia Isabella. Não é verdade. Mas, de alguma forma, ele sentiu que a conhecia. E certamente queria conhece-la.

Procurando por qualquer desculpa para mudar de assunto e tirar a atenção de Isabella, Edward colocou o seu sorriso mais travesso e brincou com James.

- É melhor você colocar pensamentos como esse fora de sua cabeça, James. Você tem as mãos ocupadas, lembra? Não era Rena aquela que você marcaria em uma semana? E o que são agora? Seis?

Dois caras no círculo saltaram para acercar brincando com James, efetivamente desviando a atenção longe de Isabella. Todos, com exceção de Edward, é claro. Ele não conseguia parar seus olhos de se afastarem para a luz do sol, em busca de sua cabeça escura. Um forte golpe em suas costelas tirou sua atenção de volta para a garota ao seu lado. Quando ele se virou para olhar para Tania, ela estava olhando para ele com cuidado, franzindo a testa. Embora ele pudesse ver alguma preocupação em seus olhos, o que ele viu em sua maioria era raiva.

O 6º período, o último do dia e favorito de Edward, era fotografia. Todos os do último ano que tomaram algum tipo de arte eletivo tinham como sua última aula do dia. A maioria via-o como um período de brincadeira para relaxar. Edward viu-o como uma hora em que ele poderia seguir a sua paixão.

Passeando na sala de aula, Edward colocou sua bolsa de câmera no chão ao lado de sua mesa e deslizou na cadeira. Ele já estava pensando no futuro para as duas principais atribuições do primeiro semestre, a natureza e as pessoas. Edward esperava um dia ganhar a vida como fotógrafo esportivo. Não que qualquer pessoa no mundo sabia ou se importava se o fizesse. Seu pai e Tania queriam que ele fosse um jogador de futebol profissional. Sua mãe queria que ele fosse um dentista como o pai dela, embora ela concordou com a coisa do futebol por medo. Todos os seus amigos pensavam que qualquer tipo de arte era para maricas, então Edward manteve seu amor pela fotografia para si próprio.

Ele estava olhando sonhador para fora da janela, pensando no que gostaria de fotografar em primeiro lugar, quando uma voz como veludo havia lhe sacudido a cabeça para a frente da sala. Seu coração disparou quando a viu. Ele não conseguia parar o sorriso idiota que curvou seus lábios quando ela se virou e viu-o. Ela devolveu o sorriso com um dos seus próprios. Fazia as palmas das mãos suarem. Edward viu quando ela fez seu caminho entre as mesas para o único assento vazio na sala, atrás dele mesmo, no fundo da classe.

Edward deu a Isabella um minuto para se situar antes dele se virar para falar com ela. Seu coração batia enquanto pensava no que iria dizer. Nunca em sua vida tinha ficado nervoso ao falar com uma menina.

Eu realmente não estou nervoso, ele disse a si mesmo. Mas ele estava. Pela primeira vez, que ele podia se lembrar, ele realmente se importava o que uma garota pensaria dele, na verdade queria fazer uma boa impressão. Normalmente, elas o procuravam. Ele nem sequer tinha que tentar. Em absoluto. Mesmo que ele estivesse saído com Tania em quatro anos, nunca faltou atenção feminina. Aparentemente, as meninas não se importavam se ele era comprometido ou não. Elas só o queriam. Ponto.

Finalmente, limpando a garganta, Edward virou em seu assento, colocando o braço casualmente sobre o canto da mesa de Isabella.

- "Isabella, certo?"

Idiota! Pensou Edward. Ela sabe que você sabe o nome dela. Agora você só soou como um débil mental.

- Sim - disse ela, seus lábios curvando-se naquele sorriso angelical. - Eu não sei o seu nome.

- Edward - respondeu ele, trazendo a mão direita em torno da oferta de um aperto de mão. - Edward Cullen.

Isabella olhou para a mão de Edward e seu sorriso se alargou. Podia chutar-se a si mesmo.

Cara! Você está oferecendo-lhe um aperto de mão? Você está oferecendo a uma menina um aperto de mão?

Era tarde demais para rescindir o gesto, entretanto, assim Edward manteve sua posição, rezando para que ela não pensasse nele como um idiota completo e corresse o mais rápido que podia na outra direção. Lentamente, para grande alívio de Edward, ela deslizou os dedos em seus e apertou-os para um aperto de mão surpreendentemente firme.

A pele estava fria e suave como qualquer coisa que ele já havia sentido. Edward perguntou distraidamente se seu rosto seria da mesma maneira. Ele imaginou que sim.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward.

Eles sacudiram a mão um do outro, sorrindo para os olhos um do outro por alguns segundos antes de Isabella puxar a mão da dele. Quando o fez, Edward apertou por apenas um momento, não querendo deixá-la ir.

- Desde que vocês dois já fizeram suas próprias apresentações - disse o professor, da direita atrás de Edward, fazendo-o saltar e largar a mão de Isabella - por que você não a ajuda a recuperar o atraso do que ela perdeu e mostrar-lhe um pouco os arredores, Edward? Nós só estamos discutindo a luz natural neste período de qualquer maneira e parece que Isabella sabe tanto sobre ele como você. Eu duvido que qualquer um de vocês vai perder muito.

Edward limpou a garganta novamente.

- Sim, senhor.

Edward propositadamente mantinha os lábios em uma linha neutra enquanto ele se virava de volta em seu assento. Demorou um pouco de esforço para suprimir a bolha de riso pateta que estava fazendo cócegas no peito. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar na sua sorte!

Após o Sr. Gault terminar os anúncios, ele acenou para Edward. Alcançando sua sacola da câmera, Edward virou calmamente para Isabella.

-Vamos. Hora de começar a turnê.

Edward quase estendeu a mão para Isabella tomar. Felizmente, ele percebeu em cima da hora e enfiou a mão no bolso em vez.

Ele não tinha idéia de que havia de errado com ele, por que estava reagindo a Isabella como estava agindo. Ele só sabia que teria que ser o mais educado possível. Por alguma razão ela estava fazendo-o sentir uma espécie de loucura e de todos os anos Edward poderia ter proporcionado um pouco loucura, este não era um deles.

O primeiro lugar que levou Isabella foi o quarto escuro.

- Este lugar está fora dos limites para quem não está em uma aula de fotografia, mas ainda temos uma folha de inscrição uma vez que existem muito poucos de nós. É configurado para duas pessoas trabalharem aqui em um momento, por isso você deve sempre ser capaz de entrar - explicou Edward. - Na verdade, se você quiser, eu poderia inscrevê-la para alguns dos meus momentos. Só assim você vai ser capaz de recuperar o atraso e outras coisas. Você sabe ...

Ela mostrou seu sorriso doce, um pouco triste e o estômago de Edward capotou.

- Obrigada. Eu realmente aprecio isso. Eu não sei quantas vezes eu vou ser capaz de vir, mas eu gostaria de tentar e seguir o ritmo.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça para um lado e deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro, avançando adiante um dedo melancolicamente ao longo da borda de um tabuleiro. Ele queria desesperadamente perguntar o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas algo sobre a expressão dela o deteve.

Incerto sobre o que dizer e hesitando em interromper seu pensamento, Edward pegou o porta-papéis preso a parede. Quando ele olhou para baixo na lista de tempos atribuídos, amaldiçoou todas as pessoas que haviam se inscritos para compartilhar o tempo com ele. Havia ainda algumas vagas em aberto, no entanto, e ele escreveu o nome de Isabella ao lado do seu em todos os últimos.

- Então, eu estou supondo que você tenha revelado suas próprias fotos antes?

Isabella assentiu distraidamente.

- No ano passado, fomos autorizados a usar câmeras digitais para alguns projetos, mas a maior parte, ele queria que a gente ficasse com o método da velha escola, em preto e branco.

Mais uma vez, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ok, bem, deixe-me mostrar-lhe o "jardim de Inverno" - Edward disse, usando aspas no ar.

- Há um jardim de inverno aqui?

Edward odiava decepcionar Isabella quando ela parecia tão impressionada com isso.

- Uh - ele riu. - Não, não realmente. Isso é exatamente como eles chamam. Vamos. Você vai ver.

Edward levou Isabella para fora do quarto escuro, ao fundo do corredor e saiu para o sol da tarde. Mesmo que ele tivesse vivido na Flórida toda a sua vida, o calor do verão ainda o golpeava como um tapa na cara, de vez em quando.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Oh meu Deus, é tão malditamente quente! – Isabella não disse nada, simplesmente o seguiu ao longo do caminho pavimentado, passando o edifício horticultura. Edward dobrava a esquina na parte de trás da estrutura de tijolo e, em seguida, virou à esquerda, continuando ao longo da trilha para baixo, uma ligeira inclinação para uma estufa antiga. Ele parou alguns metros à frente da porta e varreu o braço em um gesto grandioso e dramático.

- O "Jardim de inverno" - ele anunciou com um floreio jocoso.

Separado de qualquer outra estrutura da escola, a estufa foi construída de nervuras de ferro forjado, fosco e envelhicidas plexiglás, abrangendo o espaço entre eles. Os painéis em direção ao topo estavam rachados, abertos para permitir a liberação do ar quente, sem dúvida, esfriando as temperaturas sufocantes no interior.

- O 'jardim de inverno' é uma antiga estufa? - Isabella perguntou, os cantos de sua boca torcendo-os.

- E isso não é mesmo a melhor parte - Edward declarou, dando um passo a frente para manter a porta aberta para Isabella entrar.

- Oh, há mais? - ela perguntou, seguindo o jogo com uma voz animada.

- Acha que seu coração pode suportar isso?

Isabella riu levemente e murmurou baixinho:

- Meu coração não é o problema.

Edward não estava certo de que tinha ouvido corretamente, mas, novamente, ele estava relutante em fazer-lhe todas as perguntas pessoais. A imagem de seu rosto delicado debaixo de um couro cabeludo careca, ainda circulava nos arredores de sua mente, fazendo-o inquieto em abordar todos os assuntos sensíveis.

Deixando a porta se fechar atrás dela, Edward dirigiu a atenção de Isabella para a folhagem verde que cobriam as bancadas e prateleiras de vários níveis à esquerda e à direita.

- As aulas de horticultura usam isso para crescer as plantas e brincar com a composição do solo e todas essas coisas. Eu não sei muito sobre isso. É muito chato. - disse Edward, movendo-se lentamente para baixo da passarela estreita que atravessava o centro da estufa. - Há uma coisa que eu acho que é muito legal, apesar de tudo.

- O que é isso? - Isabella perguntou, virando a cabeça para um lado para conferir todas as plantas que eles passavam.

Por um momento, Edward ficou em silêncio, sentindo-se um pouco deslumbrado pela olhar suave de apreciação no rosto. Olhando rapidamente para as plantas verdes indescritíveis que tinha visto dezenas de vezes, ele perguntou o que ela achou tão interessante, perguntou o que ela estava pensando enquanto ela olhava para a folhagem.

- Ele está aqui - ele disse em voz baixa, virando-se para levar Isabella em torno do único canto da estufa. Uma pequena adição foi construída de um dos lados da estrutura. O vidro era mais claro e a temperatura era ligeiramente mais quente no pequeno espaço. As instalações eram perceptivelmente mais novas e tecnologia mais moderna, também. Essas eram as coisas que Edward normalmente notava e foi preparado para comentar.

Mas hoje não. Hoje, ele estava ciente da menina na frente dele e a expressão de espanto que ela usava. Pela primeira vez, ele pensou que poderia estar vendo o que viu.

Orquídeas de todas as cores e matizes forrando os bancos de metal em ambos os lados da passagem. Em comparação com a visão bastante monótona no quarto maior, este parecia viva, com cor, com vida. Os aromas florais de diferentes orquídeas misturados, dando ao ar um cheiro doce, sedutor, que nunca tinha notado antes.

Mas o mais incrível de tudo era Isabella. Seus olhos castanhos eram redondos de espanto e seus lábios carnudos estavam entreabertos em reverência. Ela moveu a cabeça lentamente, absorvendo cada detalhe que aparecia.

Obrigados a fotografar a natureza de uma forma que nunca tinha visto antes, Edward silenciosamente abriu a bolsa e tirou a câmera. Depois que ele retirou a tampa da lente, tirou algumas fotos das belas flores, Edward se encontrou com foco em uma visão de um tipo diferente. .de uma face: o de Isabella

O sol da tarde brilhante vertia para o topo de sua cabeça. Quando ela se inclinou para frente, pegando a flor delicada de uma orquídea roxa profunda e enterrando seu nariz no centro de suas pétalas, seu rosto ficou na sombra. Através da lente de sua câmera, Edward viu os olhos fechar-se enquanto ela inalava. Ele ficou cativado. Ele tirou fotos enquanto ela provava os aromas deliciosos de várias orquídeas diferentes. Cada vez que ela levantava a cabeça, ele caia um pouco mais enamorado com o sorriso docemente triste que parecia sempre presente.

Finalmente, Isabella virou-se para Edward, inclinando a cabeça para um lado como se dissesse: você está em apuros, senhor!

Edward sorriu, tirando fotos para cada ação e ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não me lembro de lhe dizer que estava tudo bem tirar uma foto minha - ela repreendeu suavemente.

- Preço do passeio, senhora. Preço da turnê - disse Edward de trás da câmera.

- É por isso que o "jardim de Inverno", ela disse, levantando os dedos para aspas no ar como ele tinha feito antes - está incluído na turnê aula de fotografia?

Edward baixou sua câmera.

- Na verdade, mais ou menos isso. O Sr. Gault os conveceu a nos deixar usar isso para alguns dos nossos requisitos do curso. A luz e as cores são geniais, especialmente aqui atrás. Além disso, quando chove, é difícil sair e tirar fotos e é isso que um dos nossos principais enfoque este ano, a natureza.

- Bem - Isabella disse, olhando para o sol quando ela se virou um círculo completo. - Há definitivamente alguma natureza muito boa aqui.

- Isso é exatamente o que eu estava pensando - Edward murmurou perplexo.

A cabeça de Isabella caiu de volta no lugar e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Por alguns segundos tensos, ela não disse ou fez nada. Sua expressão era simplesmente em branco. Mas então, lentamente, como se alguém estivesse pintando-as com pinceladas do céu, seu rosto floresceu com a cor e ela sorriu de novo. Edward tinha certeza que ele nunca tinha visto nada mais assombroso do que o seu sorriso.

Era radiante. Foi de tirar o fôlego. E foi devastador.

Ou como para partir o coração.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Isabella apressadamente, como se ansiosa para mudar de assunto. Seus olhos tinham mudado e ela estava olhando além de Edward, para o final do curto disso, para a parede de trás, onde uma linha de panelas revestidas de uma única prateleira lá. As flores emergentes deles parecia muito diferentes do que as outras orquídeas.

- Eu acho que eles estão cultivando orquídeas noturnas. A flor só abre à noite, e depois fecha durante o dia.

- Isso é incrível! - Exclamou.

Quando ela passou, um leve aroma flutuou até envolvê-lo. Incapaz de se conter, Edward inalou. Morango. De alguma forma, o aroma delicado combinava com Isabella, perfeitamente.

- Eu amo flores, quase tanto como eu amo fotografia - Isabella meditou em voz baixa, passando o dedo para baixo em uma folha verde. - Há poucas coisas que me fazem mais feliz.- Edward reparou que, enquanto falava, Isabella distraidamente acariciou o pequeno bolso preto de sua câmera que estava pendurado em seu lado esquerdo.

Para desgosto de Edward, o sino escolheu aquele momento para tocar. Não parecia possível que o prazo já tinha acabado.

- Uau, isso foi rápido - Isabella observou, voltando-se para a saída.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward guardou sua câmera em sua bolsa e atirou-a por cima do ombro. Ele fez sinal para Isabella precedê-lo até a porta, flexionando os dedos para não colocar a mão na parte baixa de suas costas enquanto ela passava. Ele nunca quis tocar outra pessoa tanto em toda a sua vida.

Ambos estavam em silêncio quando eles fizeram o seu caminho de volta para a escola. Edward roubou olhares a Isabella, enquanto caminhavam. Seus olhos estavam fixos no chão. Ele não podia deixar de se perguntar o que ela estava pensando,

Muito em breve, eles estavam de volta na porta em frente ao laboratório de fotografia e Edward encontrou-se sem saber o que dizer. Ele sabia que o que ele dissesse iria pôr fim ao seu tempo com Isabella, um fato, que ele teria feito qualquer coisa para evitar.

- Bem, obrigada - disse ela, finalmente, sorrindo timidamente para ele. - Eu realmente apreciei...

- Aí está - Tania exclamou, enquanto ela dobrava a esquina para o corredor.

- Eu estive esperando em seu armário. - Fazendo seu caminho rapidamente para o lado de Edward, Tania enganchou seu braço no dele e sorriu para Isabella. - Oi! Eu sou Tania.

- Oi - Isabella disse, com um sorriso tolerante nos lábios. – Eu sou Isabella.

Esforçando-se para não se afastar de Tania como queria fazer desesperadamente, Edward observou o rosto de Isabella. Apesar de ter sido sutil, ele pensou que podia detectar uma diferença em seu sorriso. Parecia um pouco mais frio, mas não algo que ele suspeitava que alguém teria notado. Ele acabara apenas prestando uma enorme quantidade de atenção para o seu sorriso. Estava começando a sentir como algo que ele não poderia viver sem, o que era ridículo. Ridículo, mas verdadeiro.

- Eu sinto muito pelo de antes - disse Tania, franzindo o nariz. Edward ficou surpreso com a mudança em seu comportamento. Ela parecia ser quase... genuína. - TPM. Não é desculpa, mas pelo menos é uma explicação.

O sorriso de Isabella se aqueceu um pouco, não de todo, para surpresa de Edward. Ele imaginou que ela era o tipo de perdão.

- Eu sei como isso é - ela simpatizou.

- Você está em fotografia, também?

- Sim.

- Pobre Edward, ele tem que ter uma aula como esta para fazer dele o melhor candidato para as melhores escolas, mas ele odeia cada minuto. Ele não é exatamente inclinado para o artístico - Tania brincou, cutucando Edward nas costelas.

Interiormente, Edward revirou os olhos. Tania não o conhecia em absoluto.

Isabella não disse nada. Embora ela continuasse a sorrir em sua forma pacífica, Edward viu a pele entre as sobrancelhas franzir-se. Uma pequena carranca apareceu lá no espaço de um batimento cardíaco antes de desaparecer como se nunca tivesse existido.

Limpando a garganta, Tania moveu-se rapidamente para outro assunto.

- Então, você é do estado de Washington, certo?

Isabella assentiu.

- Então, você precisa vir com a gente amanhã para a Tarde Livre de Sexta-feira. Nós quase sempre fazemos algo fora e não há nada como o sol da Florida. Edward viu os olhos de Isabella acender. Eles estavam cheios de tanta expectativa, ele sentiu um puxão de um sorriso nos cantos da boca.

- Obrigada! Isso soa muito bem, mas o que é Tarde Livre de Sexta-feira?

- Os mais velhos saem da escola após o almoço às sextas-feiras. Eu acho que eles descobriram que isso nos impede de faltar à escola às sextas-feiras. Eles começaram há alguns anos atrás. E para nós - disse Tania, apertando o braço de Edward e dando um sorriso brilhante a ele - a gente sempre vai fazer algo divertido antes do jogo. Faz parte do ritual de Edward.

- Ritual? - Isabella perguntou, com os olhos saltando de Tania a Edward e de volta.

- Sim, Edward tem um grande futuro no futebol e todos nós estamos fazendo a nossa parte para garantir que nada mude e que ele tenha o melhor ano de sua vida.

- Não vai estragar tudo para ele, então, se eu for?

- Oh, não. Enquanto eu estou lá, ele vai ficar bem – disse Tania docemente. Talvez um pouco demais docemente. – Então, você vai?

- Claro.

- Bom - disse Tania com um aceno. - Então, vamos nos encontrar depois do almoço no estacionamento, ok?

- Eu preciso levar alguma coisa?

- Não... Se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu vou trazê-lo.

- Okay. Bem, acho que vou vê-la amanhã e depois - disse Isabella, sorrindo educadamente antes de ela se virar para Edward. - Obrigada novamente por me mostrar os arredores.

- Não há problema - disse Edward, retendo todas as outras coisas que ele desejava poder dizer.

Com isso, Isabella saiu em uma direção e Tania puxou Edward pelo corredor na outra. Foi com crescente perplexidade que ele percebeu que sua mente e seu coração foram com Isabella.

Edward estava mais ansioso do que nunca para que chegasse sexta-feira à tarde. Ele sempre foi um feixe de energia nervosa antes de um jogo, mas isso era algo diferente. Ele descobriu que ele estava mais ansioso para passar a sexta-feira com Isabella do que um bom desempenho no jogo. E essa foi a primeira vez.

Depois do que pareceu a manhã mais longa na história do tempo, o almoço finalmente acabou e Edward foi fazendo o seu caminho até o estacionamento para esperar Isabella. Ela tinha estado no laboratório de química, embora ela apenas sorrisse educadamente e depois se virasse para olhar pela janela durante a maioria da classe. E ela estava na hora do almoço, ele a tinha visto com a estudante de arte novamente. Angela, acho que seu nome era esse. Ele observou-a discretamente com o canto do olho, praticamente saltando quando o último sinal do almoço tocou, sinalizando oficialmente o fim do dia escolar truncado.

E agora ele estava esperando por ela, ansiosamente verificando cada rosto que saia pelas portas da frente da escola. Tania estava conversando com sua melhor amiga,Irina,deixando Edward aos seus próprios pensamentos, que pareciam sempre girar em torno de Isabella.

Edward olhou para o relógio. Estava ficando tarde. Decepção inundou quando ele percebeu que Isabella provavelmente não estava vindo. Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo querer cancelar. Ele se virou para Tania para discutir exatamente isso quando ele avistou uma cabeça escura surgindo através das portas. Era Isabella.

Ela ficava na altura do ombro de quase todos perto dela. Edward se endireitou, olhando para ela quando fez seu caminho através da multidão até o limite do estacionamento.

Ela parou para olhar em volta, protegendo os olhos do sol brilhante quando ela esquadrinhou os carros em busca de um rosto familiar. Quando seu olhar o alcançou, Edward sorriu largamente e acenou. Seu estômago se contraiu em emoção quando ela devolveu o sorriso e deu um passo para fora da calçada.

Ele a olhou enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção. Seu corpo pequeno contornou ao redor em lento movimento. Ela sorriu e falou com cada pessoa. Era como se ela não pudusse entrar em contato com alguém ou alguma coisa sem transmitir um pouco de sua bondade para eles. Ele nunca conheceu ninguém como ela.

Quando ela finalmente chegou a eles, Edward viu seu olhar em expectativa passar dele para Tania e de volta. Foi então que Edward percebeu quão silencioso se tornou ao seu redor. Tania não estava mais falando. Ele olhou para a direita até onde ela estava e viu que ela estava calmamente o assistindo. Ela sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos antes de se virar para Isabella.

Para grande alívio de Edward, Tania coloco um falso sorriso muito brilhante. Ele não achava que Isabella notaria. Ele estava grato por Tania estar sendo agradável.

- Pronta para ir?

- Quando vocês estiverem. - foi a resposta de Isabella.

- Andaremos juntos. Todo mundo já foi embora.

- Para onde vamos? - Isabella perguntou quando ela entrou no banco de trás do conversível de Tania.

- Seja paciente - Tania repreendeu levemente com um sorriso. - Você vai ver.

Com isso, Tania ligou o motor e acelerou para fora do estacionamento. Dez minutos depois, ela estava puxando para um lote privado de uma rua da praia.

Desligando o motor, Tania pulou para fora do carro. Irina rapidamente seguiu o exemplo, deixando Edward para levantar o seu lugar e deixar Isabella sair. Ele estendeu a mão e segurou a respiração quando ela a tomou. Ele nunca iria esquecer como sua pele era suave.

Uma vez que ela estava em segurança fora do banco de trás, Edward soltou sua mão. Ele sabia que Tania o estava olhando, ele podia sentir isso. E ele não queria aumentar a sua ira. Ela poderia arruinar o dia, se ele não fosse cuidadoso.

Tania rodeou o carro para o porta mala, onde ela e Irina pegaram dois enormes sacos de lona. O quarteto partiu para atravessar a rua.

Enquanto eles estavam fazendo seu caminho entre dois hotéis, o vasto oceano apareceu à vista.

- Nós estamos indo para a praia? - perguntou Isabella. Edward esqueceu que ela provavelmente não estava familiarizada com Middleton ainda e não sabia onde estavam.

- Certeza que sim - Tania respondeu alegremente.

- Hum, eu não trouxe um traje de banho.

- Eu trouxe um para você - Tania informou com um sorriso. - Está vendo? Eu lhe disse para não se preocupar com nada.

- Eu aprecio isso, mas eu acho que vou ficar de fora.

- Não seja ridícula. Você tem que tomar algum sol. O clima é perfeito nessa época do ano.

- Eu vejo isso, mas eu posso apreciá-lo sem trocar de roupa.

- Sério, Isabella, você vai ferir meus sentimentos se você não, pelo menos, pegar um sol e nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com essas roupas.

- Edward viu as bochechas de Isabella rosa quando ela puxou timidamente o decote de sua camisa de mangas compridas. Ele viu a indecisão no rosto e estava quase pronto para entrar em ação quando ela concordou.

- Tudo bem.

- Sim! - Tania exclamou, batendo palmas.

Com isso, eles fizeram o seu caminho para a areia e para a cabana que possuía a família de Tania.

- Seu traje de banho ainda está em sua gaveta - Tania aconselhou Edward.

- Depois que ele se mude, você pode se trocar, Isabella. Eu tenho tudo que você precisa aqui. - Tirando uma toalha para ela, Tania entregou a Isabella a mochila de lona.

- Onde está o teu traje? – perguntou Isabella.

- Estou usando o meu - disse Tania, erguendo a bainha de sua camiseta e puxando-a sobre a cabeça dela para revelar um top de biquíni vermelho brilhante. Ela começou a desabotoar e contorcer-se para fora do calção que usava, estando de pé orgulhosa, na frente do grupo. Edward teve que admitir que certamente podia preencher um biquíni.

Edward olhou para Isabella, que estava assistindo Tania com uma expressão preocupada. Imediatamente, ele viu a exibição de Tania em uma luz totalmente diferente. E ele não gostou.

- Eu vou me trocar - anunciou ele, irritado com a exposição de Tania. Por alguma razão, ele sentiu que ela tinha feito isso como uma provocação para Isabella, mesmo que ela não tivesse dito uma única palavra cruel.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, Edward surgiu vestindo sua sunga. Suas outras roupas estavam enroladas em um bolo apertado na mão. Isabella estava empoleirada, desconfortavelmente, no final de uma chaise, olhando para Tania, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- É tudo seu - disse ele, indicando o pequeno vestiário.

Com um sorriso apertado, Isabella se levantou e passou por ele, fechando a porta firmemente atrás dela.

Na areia, Edward se posicionou onde ele poderia fingir toda a sua atenção para Tania, mas na verdade para assistir Isabella sair da cabana. Com seus óculos de sol, ele não precisa se preocupar que Tania percebesse quantas vezes ele olhava para trás.

Quando Isabella surgiu, a primeira coisa que Edward notou foi que tinha uma toalha enrolada em volta dela e estava segurando-a com força contra o peito. A única prova que podia ver de roupa era a correia de cor coral de seu maiô, envolvendo seu pescoço. Ela parecia desconfortável quando se aproximou do grupo e parou.

Irina mostrou Isabella e Tania girou em sua direção.

- Será que ele se encaixa?

Isabella assentiu.

- Bom. Eu pensei que serviria - disse Tania, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma. - Vamos. Vamos procurar todos os outros.

Tania e Irina assumiram a liderança, deixando Edward e Isabella andando atrás delas. Assistindo Tania brincando e afetada na frente dele, deixou Edward sem dúvida de que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito. Não estava tendo o efeito desejado, apesar de tudo. Ao invés de impressionar Edward, só o envergonhou e o fez se sentir desconfortável na frente do Isabella. Ele não podia imaginá-la agindo dessa maneira em qualquer circunstância e isso o fez se perguntar o que ele tinha visto em uma garota como Tania.

Um grande grupo de seus amigos já estava descansando em suas toalhas abaixo, perto da água. Quando Tania parou na frente deles, ela desenrolou a toalha e estendeu-a na areia.

- Ok, quem entrará? - ela perguntou.

Várias pessoas pularam e afastara a areia fora de seus trajes, prontos para irem para o oceano.

- Isabella? - perguntou incisivamente Tania.

- Não, eu acho que vou ficar por aqui, mas obrigada. Vocês todos, vão em frente.

- Oh, vamos lá! A água é quente nesta época do ano.

- Eu prefiro não ir, mas obrigada.

- Você tem que, pelo menos, descer e ficar molhada.

- Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui. Você vai.

- Oh, vamos lá, Isabella! - Disse Tania, agarrando a mão e puxando Isabella. - Só por um minuto.

Tania puxou Isabella, mas Isabella cravou os pés na areia e resistiu.

- Realmente, eu prefiro não ir.

- Por favor. Vamos. - Tania pediu, puxando novamente.

- Sério, vocês todos, vão em frente.

- Não me obrigue a fazer Edward carregá-la até lá - Tania ameaçou com um sorriso, pegando na mão de Isabella que prendia a toalha no lugar. Isabella agarrou a toalha, quase freneticamente, afastando Tania.

- Eu não vou. Vocês vão em frente. Eu vou ficar aqui.

Rindo, Tania rapidamente estendeu a mão e puxou a ponta da toalha de Isabella, surpreendendo-a e puxando-a para longe de seu corpo. Isabella engasgou, de pé, em embaraço e choque por alguns segundos, antes de mudar os braços para tentar se cobrir.

O coração de Edward caiu em seus dedos do pé. Embora em algum nível Edward notasse que Isabella era muito mais voluptuosa do que ela parecia em suas roupas demasiado largas, a escondendo, seu prazer ante isso ficou em segundo plano pela dor que sentiu por ela, quando viu a cicatriz.

Desde que viu Isabella naquele dia no parque, Edward tinha se perguntado por que ela estava careca. Ele achava que era algo relacionado com a saúde, mas não se podia ter tanta certeza de que não era uma espécie de declaração de moda ou ato de rebeldia. Ele sabia, sem dúvida, que a cabeça calva de Isabella não era nenhum dos dois.

Uma cicatriz arroxeada, longa, marcava o abdomem de Isabella. Ela se estendia verticalmente a partir de suas costelas para baixo, em um ângulo em direção ao osso ilíaco. Ela destacava-se nitidamente contra sua pele pálida e ela era, obviamente, extremamente auto-consciente sobre isso. Ela tentou escondê-la sob suas mãos, mas elas não eram grandes o suficiente para cobrir toda a extensão da mesma.

Todos no grupo haviam parado e se viraram para olhar, com os olhos arregalados e boquiabertos, a Isabella. Edward a observou silenciosamente assimilando cada rosto, seu olhar finalmente fazendo o seu caminho de volta para ele. Ele viu as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos e o pouco controle que ele tinha sobre seu temperamento explodiu.

Caminhando até Tania, Edward puxou a toalha de seus dedos frouxos, desafiando-a com os olhos para dizer alguma coisa. Sacudindo a areia de um lado, Edward caminhou lentamente até onde estava Isabella e cuidadosamente envolveu a toalha ao redor de seus ombros, puxando-a próximo ao seu redor.

Quando seus enormes olhos chocolates levantaram-se aos seus, Edward viu gratidão nas profundezas líquidas. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não curvar-se e levantá-la, levando-a embora para a segurança, mesmo que fosse apenas a segurança emocional. Mas isso só iria piorar as coisas para ela, ele sabia. Em vez disso, Edward gentilmente colocou a mão entre as omoplatas e cutucou, instigando-a a se virar. Quando ela o fez levou-a pela areia quente de volta para a cabana.

- Desculpe Isabella - Tania finalmente gritou, quando eles estavam quase fora de alcance da voz.

Isabella não disse nada, mas Edward sentiu sua profunda inalação sob sua mão e sabia que ela estava lutando com a emoção.

Uma vez que eles chegaram à cabana, Edward parou e levou Isabella pelos ombros. Sentiam-se tão delgada e frágil sob suas mãos. Ela era ainda menor do que o que ele tinha imaginado. E agora ele sabia por quê.

- Você quer que eu te leve para casa?

Isabella engoliu em seco.

- Não, vá e diverta-se Eu vou ficar aqui até que você esteja pronto para sair. Não é um grande negócio.

Edward não podia imaginar o que lhe custou a ser tão corajosa e tão altruísta. Ele percebeu que ela era duas vezes mais a pessoa que ele jamais poderia esperar ser.

- Eu estou pronto para ir. A praia perdeu a maior parte de sua atração. Por que eu não te levo para casa?

Alívio brilhou rapidamente no rosto de Isabella antes que ela começasse a franzir a testa.

- Você tem certeza? Eu não quero estragar a sua tarde. E isso é importante para você, para o seu jogo.

Edward quase riu. Naquele momento, nada era mais importante do que Isabella.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Sério. Por que você não muda de roupa e eu te alcanço no caminho?

Relutantemente, Isabella assentiu, voltando-se para pegar a mochila de lona grande de Tania e seguiu para o vestiário.

Edward escorregou em sua camiseta enrugada e seus tênis enquanto esperava, a visão de Isabella tentando cobrir-se se reproduzindo uma e outra vez através de sua mente. Ele não podia deixar de pensar com tristeza que quando ela olhava-se no espelho, ela provavelmente não via mais além da cicatriz. Ele duvidava que ela via a menina bonita olhando para ela.

Quando surgiu Isabella, vestida mais uma vez em suas roupas um pouco mal ajustadas, o coração de Edward apertou dentro do peito ao ver que seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos. Ela estava chorando. Silenciosamente.

Edward tomou a mochila de seus dedos, abriu o bolso exterior para tirar um jogo de chaves. Palmeando-as, estendeu a outra mão para Isabella.

- Vamos lá - disse ele, sem se importar se alguém iria vê-lo segurando a mão dela. Na verdade, ele não poderia ter se importado menos.

Hesitante, Isabella deslizou seus dedos frios em toda a palma da mão e ele curvou os seus dedos maiores em torno deles, maravilhado com seus ossos delicados. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra quando eles fizeram o seu caminho de volta para o carro de Tania.

Depois que Edward tinha guardado seus calções e meias sob o banco do motorista, ele virou a chave de ignição e o motor ronronou rapidamente à vida. Ele se virou para Isabella e sorriu. Ele estava feliz em ver que ela estava sorrindo também, era uma pequena e travessa.

- Não vai ficar brava Tania por você estar tomando seu carro sem pedir?

Edward deu de ombros, completamente despreocupado.

- Não sei. Não me importo.

Com um sorriso, ele mudou a marcha. Pouco antes de seu pé bater o pedal do acelerador, ele ouviu Isabella dizer em voz baixa:

- Eu sei que ela não queria fazer isso.

Edward simplesmente olhou para Isabella. Sabia que ela pensou que Tania não a embaraçou propositadamente dessa maneira, não havia nenhuma maneira que ela poderia ter sabido sobre a cicatriz. Mas Tania tinha tentado forçar Isabella em fazer algo que não queria fazer. Assim, se suas intenções eram boas ou não, o fato de que sua natureza imprudente causou a Isabella tal humilhação óbvia foi o suficiente para fazer Edward ver vermelho. Ele não era tão gentil e indulgente como Isabella. Ele duvidava que alguém no planeta era.

- Ela ainda arruinou sua tarde e eu realmente sinto muito por isso.

Isabella sorriu, seu sorriso triste e doce, chegando a colocar a mão sobre a dele. Edward teve que forçar-se não girar a sua mão para entrelaçar seus dedos com os dela.

- Não sinta- ela aconselhou gentilmente. Seus olhos brilhavam com algo que ele nunca tinha visto em outra pessoa, algo de outro mundo, como se tivesse visto as coisas que a maioria dos outros não tinham. Edward só podia adivinhar o que ela teve que sofrer a fim de obter um olhar assim, uma visão de mundo como esse. Isabella fez seu coração doer. Mas ela também o fez voar.

- Agora - disse Isabella, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o encosto de cabeça. - Vamos ouvir um pouco de música e pegar algum vento em nosso cabelo!

Edward sorriu, sentindo-se mais energizado por sua presença do que ele tinha o direito de sentir. Por um momento, ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de tirar os olhos dela o tempo suficiente para dirigir. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás apenas o suficiente para que o sol caísse em cheio no rosto. Sua pele era como creme rico, os lábios carnudos e seu nariz reto. Ele ainda banhava a curva suave de sua garganta. Ela era fascinante.

Finalmente, quando ela virou a cabeça em direção a ele e abriu uma pálpebra, ele olhou para baixo para ligar o rádio e em seguida, dirigiu o carro para fora do estacionamento.

- Para onde vou? - Ele perguntou, odiando perturbá-la.

- Você sabe onde é a rua Ferro?

Edward concordou e ouviu enquanto Isabella dizia-lhe como chegar a sua casa. Edward sabia que a Rua Ferro era de baixa renda. Fora isso, ele sabia muito pouco, já que ele nunca tinha estado lá. Mas, ainda assim, ele sabia onde estava.

Isabella retomou sua posição e Edward puxou para a estrada. Ele furtivamente dava um olhar em sua direção a cada dois minutos, incapaz de evitá-lo. Ela parecia perfeitamente em paz. Ele esperava que ela pudesse simplesmente esquecer o dia de hoje. Só não sobre ele.

Isabella abriu os olhos quando ele começou a fazer uma série de voltas curtas que iria levá-los para sua casa. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Não até que ele puxou a uma parada do lado de fora de uma pequena casa branca e parou o carro no estacionamento, ela sequer olhou em sua direção.

- Muito obrigado por me trazer em casa.

- O prazer é meu - disse Edward simplesmente, sorrindo e esperando que não houvesse menção de Tania ou suas palhaçadas.

Isabella observou-o por alguns segundos - segundos durante os quais ele concluiu que nunca quis beijar alguém mais - antes que ela assentisse e estendesse a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

- Isabella - disse Edward, parando-a. Ela se virou para ele, um olhar de expectativa no rosto. - Você vem para o jogo de hoje à noite?

Ela fez uma cara que deu a sua resposta antes mesmo de abrir a boca. Ela torceu o nariz e mordeu o lábio como se hesitante em dizer-lhe que não, mas planejando fazê- lo, no entanto. Ele sabia, antes de perguntar, qual seria sua resposta. Mas ele tinha que perguntar.

- Eu não creio.

- É só que ... Eu pensei ... é só que eu realmente adoraria que você viesse.

Edward estava, silenciosamente, dizendo a si mesmo para se calar, para não pressioná-la. Mas algo dentro dele queria vê-la muito na arquibancada, queria saber que ela estava lá, tanto que não conseguia parar a si mesmo.

- Eu realmente não conheço muitas pessoas e depois de hoje...

- Por favor, não deixe que isso a aborreça - disse Edward, fechando os olhos em súplica.

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

- Eu só não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- Não sabe se o que é uma boa idéia? - Uma voz pequena, vagamente familiar perguntou atrás de Isabella. Edward estava tão absorto que não tinha notado a menina, Alice, sair da casa.

Isabella virou-se para ela.

- Ir para o jogo de futebol esta noite.

O rosto de Alice se iluminou.

- Oh, eu quero ir!

- Alice, eu só disse que eu não acho uma boa ideia.

- Mas por quê?

- Eu só ...não.

- Por favor, Isabella. Leve-me. Pleeeeeeease!

Edward assistiu Alice enrugar seu rosto enquanto ela implorava.

Isabella suspirou. Elas olharam uma a outra, envolvidas em uma luta silenciosa, Edward achou muito interessante. Era óbvio que Alice sabia exatamente quais botões empurrar, a fim de conseguir o que queria.

Finalmente, com um suspiro de alma cansada, Isabella voltou para Edward.

- Eu acho que eu vou estar lá.

- Nós. Nós estaremos lá - Alice acrescentou com um sorriso satisfeito. Isabella revirou os olhos.

Edward não pôde conter a risada. Foi em parte devido a sua dinâmica e frustração de Isabella. Mas, principalmente, porque ele não podia se lembrar de estar tão feliz com qualquer pessoa em particular, vindo para vê-lo jogar futebol. Nem mesmo os olheiros.

- Incrível. Eu tenho certeza que vou vê-la na arquibancada.

- Como? Você estará jogando.

- Eu vou encontrá-la. Confie em mim - disse Edward com um sorriso. Sem outra palavra, ele trocou a marcha e se afastou do meio-fio. Melhor fazer a sua saída, enquanto ele ainda tinha um mínimo de dignidade intacta. Não tinha idéia em que tinha se metido, mas sabia que teria de se cuidar.

Isabella podia ser perigosa.

- Quem era? - Alice perguntou, enquanto observava Edward se distanciar no carro.

- Edward Cullen.

- Edward - repetiu em transe. - Doce bebê Jesus, ele é quente!

Isabella riu.

- Você acha?

Alice virou para olhar para Isabella, com a boca aberta e os olhos incrédulos.

- Você está brincando, certo?

Isabella não disse nada, apenas riu de novo.

- Deixe-me colocar desta forma, se você não beijá-lo e dar-me cada detalhe sórdido, vou fazer um laço e pendurar-me do ventilador de teto no seu quarto. E você sabe como isso pode acabar. Levei anos para aprender a amarrar meus sapatos.

Isabella riu novamente. Alice tinha quatorze anos e, não surpreendentemente, propensa a hipérbole e teatralidade. Embora ela era ainda mais delicada do que Isabella, ela não devia ser subestimada. Era madura, lutadora e extremamente inteligente para sua idade.

- Talvez possamos praticar laços nas próximas semanas, então, porque ele está namorando a menina mais linda e cruel da escola.

- O que é, sem dúvida, porque ele já está apaixonado por você.

- Essa é a lógica mais insana que eu já ouvi.

- Insanidade é um requisito para viver na nossa casa. Você sabe disso.

- Bom ponto.

- Então, você está me levando para o jogo. O que vamos vestir?

- Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu estarei usando isso.

- Uh, não, você não está - Alice bufou. - Você vai estar vestindo algo meu. Algo que se encaixa.

- E por que eu iria querer fazer isso, quando eu posso estar muito mais confortável na minha própria roupa?

- Porque eu quero isso para você - disse Alice, em um raro momento de sentimentalismo. - Eu quero ele para você.

Isabella podia sentir seu coração inchar em torno do que sua irmã estava querendo dizer e trouxe uma nova onda de lágrimas aos olhos. Se ela morresse amanhã, morreria feliz, sabendo que ela estava cercada pelas pessoas mais incríveis que o mundo tinha a oferecer.

Isabella piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de suspirar e rolá-los drasticamente.

- Tudo bem. Vamos jogar os disfarces.

Alice gritou, batendo palmas animadamente. Isabella riu enquanto a observava saltar abaixo a passagem em frente a ela. Valeria a pena as próximas quatro horas de tortura só para ver Alice tão feliz.

Isabella sabia que Alice necessitava de coisas como estas – momentos sem preocupações, de irmãs e normais - para adicionar à sua abundância de más recordações. Havia sempre a esperança de que o bom acabaria por superar e eclipsar o ruim. Tudo que elas precisavam era de alguns bons momentos.

_** MENINAS EXCLUÍ O SEDUTOR PORQUE ESTAVA SÓ A METADE ADAPTADA.**_

_** QUERENDO A ESTÓRIA É SÓ ME PEDIR QUE MANDO POR EMAIL, OK?**_

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Owwnn! Também senti muito falta de vcs meninas.**_

_**Respondendo;**_

_**GERMANA, cheguei com mais flor, nem demorou, viu? Sim baby, pode preparar o lencinho!**_

_**CHEIVA, Oiêeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. kkkkkk (copiei da sua review). Descansei sim linda. Obrigada.**_

_**Sem palavras para expressar o quanto senti falta de suas palavras de carinho. Nossa!**_

_**Estou vermelhinha aqui. Obrigada garota.**_

_**Anônima, eu também estou super feliz de voltar e ler comentários tão carinhosos. Obrigada**_

_**NERI, kkkkkkk não esqueceu, né? PARIS estava lind(o), como sempre. Obrigada gata.**_

_**NINA, Que isso! Que isso! Obrigada baby. Nossa! Também senti falta. beijo grande**_

_Bora ler o capítulo?_

_Boa leitura._

Edward nunca tinha estado mais nervoso antes de um jogo. Embora ele estivesse acenando para todos os lugares corretos, enquanto seu pai falava sua mente já estava vagando no meio da multidão, à procura de Isabella.

- Agora, meu filho, você sabe como isso é importante. Seu sonho de jogar futebol universitário e profissional poderia muito bem começar esta noite. Vá lá fora e faça o seu melhor. Faça-nos orgulhosos - o pai de Edward estava dizendo e, mais uma vez, Edward concordou.

Carlisle Cullen agarrou Edward pela parte de trás do pescoço e trouxe seu rosto para perto, em busca de seus olhos.

- Cabeça no jogo, Edward. Cabeça no jogo.

Com grande dificuldade, Edward puxou sua mente de volta para o presente, de volta para o vestiário.

- Sim, senhor.

Carlisle bateu suavemente o lado da cabeça de Edward.

- Esse é meu garoto - disse ele, aparentemente convencido de que Edward estava prestando atenção. - Vá lá e mostra a eles como os Cullens fazem.

- Sim, senhor.

Com isso, o pai de Edward saiu do vestiário para fazer o seu caminho para as arquibancadas com a mãe de Edward e seu irmão mais jovem, como ele fazia antes de cada jogo. Todo mundo na vida de Edward estavam preso ao ritual. Todos.

À medida que o treinador deu-lhes a sua preleção habitual de este pode ser o jogo que defina as suas vidas, Edward se propôs de manter sua mente no futebol e fora Isabella. Seu pai estava certo. Todo o seu futuro acadêmico e profissional poderia ser montando em seu desempenho este ano, talvez até esta noite. Ele estava preparado para isso praticamente toda a sua vida. Não havia nada mais importante para sua família, para seu pai, que o futuro da carreira de Edward como um jogador de futebol profissional. E Edward nunca tinha sentido o peso dessas expectativas mais do que esta noite.

À medida que os Seminoles entraram em campo, Edward lutou para manter sua mente em jogo, para manter os olhos fora das arquibancadas. Ele se concentrou com todas as suas forças. E funcionou, até que o sorteio tinha acabado. Então, como havia feito desde o início de cada jogo, por três anos, Tania saltou sobre ele, pressionou as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios e, em seguida, pressionou-os através de sua máscara. Era a chave que trouxe sua mente de volta para Isabella.

Depois que ele a deixou, tinha dirigido o carro de Tania para a escola e deixou-o estacionado para que pudesse dirigir seu próprio carro para casa. Ele chamou em seu celular para dizer a ela que precisa pegar uma carona de volta para a escola com outra pessoa. Ela tinha se aborrecido, mas não em exagero. Ela sabia que ele ainda estava com raiva sobre o que ela tinha feito para Isabella. Apesar de suas desculpas e garantias em contrário, Edward ainda sentia que tinha saído para constranger Isabella o tempo todo, mesmo que ela não tivesse ideia sobre a cicatriz. Ela teria feito algo mais para humilhá-la. Essa era apenas a forma de Tania ser. E Edward teve o suficiente.

Tania só não sabia disso ainda. E nem a sua família.

Edward ficou parado durante sua exibição, odiando-se por isso. No instante em que ela puxou os dedos de sua máscara, ele se afastou dela, seus olhos examinando as centenas de rostos para um em particular. E ele encontrou.

Sentada na metade do caminho para cima, olhando diretamente para ele, estava Isabella. Seus olhos se iluminaram com a emoção da multidão e suas bochechas estavam coradas com prazer. Ele estava certo de Tania, sem dúvida a pessoa mais linda que ele já tinha visto, jamais pareceu tão incrível.

Isabella sorriu e acenou timidamente. Como sempre, ele estava enfeitiçado, levantando a mão para devolver seu gesto automaticamente. Ele não percebeu que ele tinha se desligado de todo o resto até que alguém bateu na lateral de seu capacete.

- Cullen, cara, segue.

Relutantemente, Edward tirou os olhos de Isabella e correu para o grupo. Tinham perdido o sorteio e a equipe adversária tinha optado por pegar a bola primeiro, na segunda metade, o que significava que Edward e sua ofensiva teria a primeira oportunidade de marcar. E ele tinha que fazer exatamente isso.

Foi sob o olhar atento de Isabella e do resto da cidade que Edward fez o melhor jogo de sua vida. Suas estatísticas estavam nas nuvens e na única vez em que ele olhou para o batedor que seu pai havia apontado, a única vez que ele olhou para alguém que não fosse Isabella, ele o viu dar um aceno de aprovação.

Um a menos, ficam seis, Edward pensou, esperando que ele pudesse executar tão bem na frente de cada batedor que fosse visitar. O futebol era a chave para o seu futuro.

Para Carlisle Cullen, era sua chance de viver através de seu filho, para viver a vida de um jogador de futebol profissional. Para Edward, era sobre ir para uma faculdade que lhe permitiria perseguir seus sonhos, não os dos outros. Mas, ainda assim, o futebol era o veículo que iria leva-lo ali, assim, no final, ele e seu pai tinham as mesmas metas, impressionar os olheiros, obter a bolsa.

Edward demorou em campo mais tempo do que de costume, conversando com todos que queriam parabenizá-lo. Todo o tempo, ele manteve um olho espiando, enquanto Isabella descia as arquibancadas.

Quando ela chegou ao fundo e foi fazendo o seu caminho em direção à saída, Edward desculpou-se e correu para o muro à sua frente. Ela parou quando chegou a ele, com os olhos brilhando como a pedra preciosa que tão de perto se assemelhava.

- Você foi incrível.

Edward estava seguro que os elogios de ninguém mais jamais o fez se sentir mais vivo, mais bem sucedido, mais invencível, mais como um vencedor do que o de Isabella. Ele sorriu, sem saber o que dizer, muito obrigado parecia demasiado banal. Assim, ele apenas ficou lá sorrindo como uma espécie de imbecil com morte cerebral.

Finalmente, Isabella riu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, eu acho que eu vou vê-lo na segunda-feira.

Isso sacudiu Edward fora de seu estupor.

- Espere. O que você fará hoje a noite?

- Indo para casa, eu acho. Por quê?

- Você quer sair com a gente? Quero dizer, você quer ir a uma festa que um dos outros jogadores de futebol está dando?

Mais uma vez, Isabella fez aquela cara que dizia que ela estava indo dizer não, mesmo que ela sentisse. Edward tinha a sensação de que ela não gostava de dizer não. Não pensava porque a considerava covarde. Não, suspeitava que era porque ela estava tão preocupada com os sentimentos das outras pessoas. Isabella era altruísta e ele nunca havia conhecido alguém como ela.

- Hum, eu não creio, mas obrigada.

- Eu prometo que você vai se divertir. Não vai ser nada parecido ... - Edward hesitou em trazer a sua dor de antes, desejando que tivesse mantido a boca fechada antes mesmo de aludir o fato. - Vai ser divertido. Realmente - ele disse, com um largo sorriso na esperança de recuperar seu erro.

Isabella sorriu tolerante.

- Eu agradeço a oferta, eu tenho certeza que vai ser divertido, mas eu acho que estou indo para casa.

Quando Isabella começou avançar lentamente seu caminho para frente, Edward sabia que não estava mudando de ideia. Ele procurou alguma coisa para dizer, alguma maneira de fazê-la ir, mas ele não conseguia pensar em uma única coisa que pudesse convencê-la. Se ela tivesse sugerido algo mais que preferisse fazer, ele teria saltado por ele. Se isso significasse passar tempo com Isabella, Edward teria ido em qualquer lugar que ela quisesse.

Mas em vez disso, ele tinha que vê-la ir-se.

- Parabéns - ela chamou de volta antes que ela e sua irmã desaparecessem na multidão.

- Obrigado - disse Edward, duvidando que ela sequer o tivesse ouvido. Ele tinha o desejo ridículo de ir atrás dela, mas mesmo que o pensamento patinou tentadoramente através de sua mente, a realidade se intrometeu.

- Você sabe, eu estou começando a pensar que há algo acontecendo entre vocês dois.

Tania ficou atrás de Edward, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, queixo definido em um ângulo argumentativo.

Edward suspirou, virando-se para afastar-se dela.

- Não há nada acontecendo entre nós, Tania. Eu apenas não posso ser rude e desagradável com as pessoas da maneira que você faz. - Ele realmente não se importou se ela ouviu as palavras que ele jogou por cima do ombro ou não.

- Eu disse que não sabia sobre a cicatriz, Edward. Eu não fiz isso de propósito. Eu estava tentando ser legal, convidando-a, incluindo-a. - Tania estava lutando para manter-se bem com ele.

- Sim, claro. - Edward murmurou sob a respiração. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que Tania não sabia sobre a cicatriz, como poderia? O que ele tinha dúvida, no entanto, era se ela teve um motivo altruísta para qualquer coisa que ela já fez.

- Por que você está agindo assim? - Ela perguntou, quando eles se aproximaram do vestiario, com a voz caindo em um tom abafado. Edward se voltou para ela tão rapidamente que ela quase esbarrou nele. - O que...

- Tania, isto está terminado desde há muito tempo. Eu acho que é hora de torná-lo oficial.

Edward estava perversamente satisfeito quando viu que o sangue drenava do rosto de Tania. Ele suspeitava que fosse uma das poucas vezes em sua vida, que ela tinha sido rejeitada. Será que ele temia a briga? Um pouco. Estava vergonhosamente emocionado de chegar a fazê-lo, entretanto? Sim, ele estava. Ele não teria gostado de todo se pensasse que iria realmente machucá-la, mas sabia que não o faria. O que ele iria fazer era baixar a fumaça, pelo menos temporariamente, que era algo que ele sentiu que ela e seu ego monstruoso precisavam desesperadamente.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Ah, mas eu estou, Tania . Muito sério.

- Mas ... mas e sobre o seu futuro? O nosso futuro? E sobre esta temporada?

- Eu posso ganhar jogos sem a sua ajuda, Tania. E você e eu sabemos que nós nunca, realmente tivemos um futuro.

- Como você pode dizer isso?

- Porque é a verdade.

- Você realmente não acredita nisso.

- Na verdade, eu acredito. Eu não sei como nós duramos tanto tempo. Acho que eu sou muito mais egoísta do que eu pensava.

- Eu preciso te dizer o quanto você vai se arrepender disso?

- Não. Porque eu não vou. Já me sinto melhor.

Edward sentiu seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso genuíno de alívio e satisfação. Os olhos de Tania se estreitaram e os lábios franziram ao vê-lo.

- Isto é sobre ela, não é?

- Quem?

- Isabella.

- Não. É sobre o fato de que eu tenho me odiado por sair com você por tanto tempo e agora o tenho superado. Já está terminado.

- Você continua dizendo a si mesmo, Edward, mas você vai estar de volta. Eu não estou preocupada.

Mesmo que as palavras saíam de seus lábios, Edward podia ver que Tania estava muito preocupada. Infelizmente, também viu uma faísca escura de determinação iluminar seus olhos e foi o suficiente para dar-lhe uma pausa.

- Adeus, Tania.

Com isso, Edward virou as costas para ela e fez o seu caminho para o vestiario para tomar banho e mudar a sua nova vida.

Nunca havia ido a uma festa menos divertida. Como Edward vagou sem rumo no meio da multidão apertada de corpos, falando apenas quando lhe falavam, ele percebeu que esta cena não era uma que tinha realmente preferido. Sempre havia ido as festas, porque Tania queria, porque todos os seus amigos iam e, bom, porque ele sempre fez isso. Ele nunca tinha estado disposto a estragar a coisa boa que tinha em sua vida. O engraçado era que ele tinha se enganado completamente sobre a "parte boa".

Edward se encostou ao batente da porta da frente e olhou para a noite. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse em estar ali, na festa. Ele não viu uma pessoa que realmente queria falar, uma pessoa que ele realmente queria passar sua noite de sexta-feira. O que ele realmente queria era ver Isabella. E ela não estava lá.

Enquanto se decidia a sair, Tania veio balançando-se nos degraus em direção a porta, em direção a ele. Nos dedos de sua mão esquerda pendia um pequena bolsa preta. O sorriso que ela usava advertiu Edward que estava tramando algo. Ela parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Quando ela parou na frente dele, ela ficou ali balançando a bolsa. Edward mordeu a isca.

- O que é isso?

- Eu acho que é uma bolsa de câmera, mas eu não tenho certeza. Eu não a abri.

Os olhos de Edward estreitaram em Tania. Ele imediatamente se pôs em guarda.

- De quem é?

- Eu não sei. Eu encontrei-o em minha caminhonete. Eu não sei de onde veio.

Edward rangeu os dentes. Ele devia saber que era assim que Tania iria lidar com um tapa no ego... com retaliação.

Avançando, Edward puxou a correia de seus dedos e abriu o zíper da bolsa para olhar dentro. Embora ele não soubesse que tipo de câmera utilizava Isabella, ele sabia que esta era cara. E quebrada. Ele podia ver vários pequenos pedaços de lixo plástico preto na parte inferior do saco.

- O que você fez com ela?

Os lábios de Tania torceram em um sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu poderia ter deixado cair quando eu estava tirando para fora do porta-malas. Eu não me lembro.

Edward olhou para ela por vários segundos, lembrando-se de que ele era estritamente contra estrangular uma mulher.

- Você sabe, eu espero que você perceba que isso só torna a minha decisão mais fácil.

O sorriso de Tania vacilou. Sabia que a havia afetado. Ela estava tão preocupada em vingar-se, em machucar Isabella, que ela não tinha pensado como suas ações poderiam afetar sua causa.

Edward estava convencido de que não havia mais qualquer chance de que Tania ainda pudesse ser uma pessoa decente, lá no fundo. Ela era superficial, insípida e cruel e, naquele momento, ele a detestava.

Empurrando-a, Edward passou por ela, desceu os degraus e se dirigiu para seu carro. Ele não queria reconhecer o prazer que sentia por ter um motivo para procurar Isabella, a semente da gratidão que sentia por ela ter deixado a câmera no carro de Tania. Não, ele preferia negar isso. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou em devolvê-la e no que iria dizer quando ele aparecesse em sua porta.

No momento em que Edward parou em frente da casa de Isabella, ele estava realmente nervoso. Havia luzes acesas na pequena casa e era muito antes das onze numa sexta à noite. Certamente eles não se importariam de devolver a Isabella sua propriedade, verdade? Saindo do carro e percorrendo o caminho curto para a porta da frente, Edward limpou as palmas das mãos úmidas, sobre a calça jeans, antes de bater.

Ele ouviu algumas batidas, seguidas por vozes suaves antes de uma voz mais forte, mais velha, falar. Ela estava muito perto da porta.

- Alice, eu não vou deixar você abrir a porta de pijama. Agora, volte para o seu quarto, mocinha.

Depois de uma breve pausa, fechaduras clicaram e chaves deslizaram antes da porta abrir uma fresta. Edward olhou para o rosto da mulher, que tinha que ser a mãe de Isabella, mas parecia mais com sua irmã gêmea mais velha.

- Posso ajudar? - Ela perguntou.

- Sim, senhora. Sinto muito visitar tão tarde, mas eu estava esperando para falar com Isabella por apenas um minuto, se não for um problema.

Edward observou a mãe de Isabella estudá-lo, primeiro com um olhar perspicaz e, em seguida, com um sorriso cuidadosamente escondido.

- Claro, venha - disse ela, dando um passo para trás e abrindo a porta.

Edward entrou na pequena sala de estar, olhando casualmente ao arredor. Enquanto era óbvio que não havia nenhum decorador na família, Edward duvidava que já estivesse em uma casa mais aconchegante. Ele praticamente podia sentir o amor e a felicidade e aceitação penetrando em sua pele.

- Sente-se. Vou chamar Isabella.

Edward foi até o sofá verde sálvia, confortável para dois e se recostou em uma almofada, deixando a bolsa da câmera balançar entre os joelhos enquanto ele esperava. De algum lugar abaixo, no curto corredor, ele podia ouvir vozes abafadas e sussurros excitados. Ele tentou não prestar atenção, ele sempre pensou que era rude espionar, mesmo que não tenha sido intencional. Apesar de seus esforços, algumas coisas chegaram aos seus ouvidos de qualquer maneira. Isso o fez sorrir.

- Ele é tão malditamente quente, Isabella! Qual é o seu problema?

- Ele tem uma namorada, Alice. Esse é o meu problema!

- Então o rouba dela, idiota.

- Alice, cuidado com a língua! Isabella, você tem companhia. Não o deixe esperando.

Depois que sua mãe falou, os sussurros morreram e uma porta podia ser ouvida se fechando. Segundos depois, Isabella apareceu na ponta da sala de estar.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou educadamente, o fantasma de um sorriso flertando em torno das bordas de sua boca.

Edward notou que Isabella estava de pijama, porque ela usava um robe espesso, com cinto firmemente envolto em torno dela. Não podia deixar de se perguntar como era seu traje de dormir, já que estava tão completamente escondido de visitantes noturnos ocasionais.

- Edward?

Balançando a cabeça para deixar de pensar nela em trajes minúsculos, Edward pigarreou antes de responder.

- Hum, parece que você deixou a câmera no carro de Tania - disse ele, estendendo a pequena bolsa preta que ele carregava, em sua direção.

- Oh meu Deus, eu nem percebi que eu tinha deixado isso - ela exclamou, correndo para o lado de Edward para pegar a bolsa. Ela se sentou ao lado dele no sofá e abriu a bolsa. Edward mordeu o lábio quando ela levantou a câmera para fora da bolsa. Ele viu sua expressão cair, assim como o suspiro saindo de seus lábios. Seu coração se partiu por ela.

- Eu estava indo para tirar algumas fotos da nossa sexta-feira Tarde Livre.

- Isabella, eu sinto muito. Tania disse que ela caiu acidentalmente quando ela conseguiu sair do porta-malas. - Edward sentia-se sujo e traiçoeiro ao repetir tais disparates desonestos.

Para sua surpresa, Isabella sorriu. Era pequeno e seus lábios tremeram com o esforço, mas ela fez isso.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela não queria - ela engasgou, sua voz trêmula.

- Provavelmente não. - Edward concordou, sentindo-se ainda mais infeliz quando viu o queixo de Isabella tremer. E então ele ficou bravo. - Não, você sabe o quê? Eu acho que ela fez isso de propósito. Tania é uma cadela sem precedentes e sinto muito que você teve que encontrá-la. - Depois de sua explosão, Edward terminou apenas sentindo-se mal. - Eu sinto muito.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, mas a cabeça permaneceu abaixada enquanto tentava se recompor. Lembrando-se do jeito que ela falou da fotografia e carinhosamente acariciou a bolsa contendo a câmera, Edward sentiu como se tivesse levado seu cachorro morto a sua porta, em vez de uma peça de equipamento.

Só então ele viu uma lágrima aparecer em seus cílios e deslizar lentamente por sua bochecha esquerda. Ele só podia imaginar que dia horrível que ela teve.

Reflexivamente, como se tivesse feito isso todos os dias durante anos, Edward estendeu a mão e limpou-a com as costas dos dedos. Isabella levantou a cabeça e sorriu, um sorriso fraco.

- Eu vou consertá-lo para você - Edward ofereceu. Foi tão espontâneo, tão natural, que surpreendeu até ele. - Até então, nós podemos compartilhar a minha. Guarda compartlhada. - Isabella riu, outra lágrima derramou pelo seu rosto. Edward também a limpou. – Só, por favor, não chore.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, fungando.

- Eu sei que é estúpido. Eu realmente queria ter tantas imagens quanto possível este ano. E agora ...

- Agora nada. Eu disse a você, você pode usar a minha sempre que quiser, até a sua ficar pronta. Eu tenho outra. E arrumarei a sua! É, em parte, culpa minha mesmo. Eu deveria ter avisado sobre Tania antes que algo como isto acontecesse.

Isabella franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça para um lado enquanto ela o considerava.

- O quê? - Perguntou Edward. Isabella apenas continuou a olhar para ele. - O quê? - Repetiu ele.

- Como é que alguém como você acabou com alguém como ela?

Edward deu de ombros, tanto constrangido e envergonhado.

- Só estupidez, eu acho.

- Não - disse Isabella, sacudindo a cabeça. - Eu não penso assim. Mas eu vou descobrir. Eventualmente.

Edward sorriu. Por alguma razão, ele gostou do som disso. Fez parecer que eles tinham um futuro juntos e a perspectiva o fez extremamente feliz.

O silêncio se estendeu entre eles e, embora Edward pudesse ficar sentado olhando para Isabella por dias, ele pensou que provavelmente o melhor seria ir.

- Bem - ele disse, levantando-se - Se está tudo bem, eu vou levar isso comigo e me encarregarei de que arrumem na segunda-feira.

- Você realmente não tem que fazer isso.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero.

- Não, realmente, eu me sentiria terrível.

- Por favor. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

- Não, eu...

- Isso vai me fazer sentir melhor. Realmente. Por favor?

Com isso, Isabella procurou seus olhos e então suspirou.

- Tudo bem, mas eu estou pagando por isso. Apenas deixe-me saber o quanto é antes de lhes dar a permissão. - Ela acrescentou a última rapidamente, deixando Edward sem nenhuma dúvida de que ela realmente não tinha o dinheiro para o conserto, o que o fez se sentir ainda pior.

- Tudo bem - disse ele, não tendo nenhuma intenção de fazer tal coisa. Ele descobriu que realmente queria fazer isso por ela. Como um presente. - E a sério, você pode usar uma das minhas até então.

Edward fez o seu caminho lentamente em direção à porta, relutante em deixá-la, mas sabendo que tinha que fazer.

- Obrigado. Eu realmente aprecio isso, mas eu posso esperar. Haverá outros dias bonitos no parque.

Edward parou e voltou-se para Isabella, que estava logo atrás dele.

- Você tinha planos de usá-la neste fim de semana?

Isabella deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente sobre sua agenda em ruínas.

- Não é grande coisa. Como eu disse, haverá muitas outras oportunidades.

A imagem mental dela com o balão vermelho passou pela mente de Edward. Houve, obviamente, coisas que ela realmente queria fazer e ele suspeitava que muitas delas tiveram motivações emocionais. Ele não pode evitar de perguntar-se se ela chegou a lançar um balão como queria ter feito.

- Eu não tenho planos para amanhã. Que tal eu te encontrar lá? Vou trazer duas câmeras para que eu possa tirar algumas fotos, também. Adiantarei meu dever de casa.

O sorriso do Isabella se alargou e seus olhos brilhavam com prazer e interesse. Pelo menos é o que esperava Edward. Interesse. Nele.

- Sério?

- Claro.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã, então?

- Amanhã. Que horas?

- Oito? É muito cedo?

Ela era tão atenciosa, Edward teve de sorrir.

- Não. Oito está bom.

Edward se foi de bom humor. Pensou em Isabella todo o caminho para casa. Nunca em sua vida quis beijar uma garota com tanta vontade.

Edward nunca iria admitir isso, mas ele tinha acordado às 06h e 07min. Apesar de sua incapacidade de ir dormir pensando em Isabella, ainda se levantou cedo, praticamente vibrando com empolgação. Ele adorou a ideia de passar o dia inteiro com ela, mesmo que fosse um lugar público, para tirar fotos.

O tempo parecia não passar mais, então Edward fez uma rápida visita à loja e já estava no parque por volta das 7h e 30min, pensando que ele esperaria por ela. Só que ele não teve que esperar. Ela já estava lá.

Eles haviam esquecido de estabelecer um lugar para o encontro, de modo que Edward pensou que ele ia a pé para o banco em que tinha visto primeiro Isabella. Normalmente, ele não era uma pessoa muito sentimental, mas naquele dia, naquele primeiro momento em que ele a tinha visto, foi indelevelmente gravado em sua memória.

Quando ele chegou a pequena colina, que levava para o banco debaixo da árvore, Edward parou em seco. Ali, sentada em uma débil luz solar do amanhecer, estava Isabella.

Estava sozinha. O parque ainda estava em silêncio e vazio ao seu redor. Como de costume, levava um sorriso tranquilo, mas assombrosamente triste enquanto observava algo de perto. Edward seguiu seu olhar e viu dois esquilos pulando na parte inferior de uma árvore. Voltas e voltas, perseguindo um ao outro em um padrão espiral subindo o tronco e em seguida de volta para brincar e correr ao redor das raízes. Ainda que eles fossem bonitos e divertidos, Edward não os achou tão fascinante quanto a garota que os observava.

Agachando-se, com cuidado para não fazer barulho que pudesse alertá-la para a sua presença, Edward ajoelhou-se para tomar a câmera da bolsa, deixando a outra câmera deitada aos seus pés.

Ele tirou fotos de Isabella sorrindo, enquanto os dois esquilos brincavam na grama orvalhada. Ele tirou fotos dela fechando os olhos e inclinando o rosto para o sol. Ele tirou fotos dela olhando para o espaço, como se imersa em pensamentos. E ele tirou fotos dela balançando a cabeça, como se esses pensamentos fossem muito preocupantes.

Edward observou-a por cerca de uma hora antes de perceber que estava tecnicamente atrasado para o encontro. Arrumou sua câmera de volta em sua bolsa, pegou o seu presente da segunda bolsa e levantou-se para fazer o seu caminho onde Isabella estava.

Ela deve ter ouvido seus passos, quando ele chegou mais perto. A cabeça de Isabella se voltou em direção a ele e ela sorriu, largamente.

Edward soube o instante em que ela notou o que ele estava carregando. Ele viu desaparecer o sorriso e seu queixo começar a tremer. Quando ele parou na frente dela, viu as lágrimas brilhando em seus belos olhos chocolates.

- O que é isso? - Ela perguntou, um leve tremor em sua voz.

- É um presente. Para você. - disse Edward, oferecendo-lhe a fita anexada ao balão vermelho brilhante, que ele tinha.

Isabella estendeu a mão e pegou o balão, derramando lágrimas pelo rosto.

– Obrigada. - ela sussurrou.

Edward estava desconcertado. Ele pensou que a faria feliz e não fazê-la chorar. Remexendo com as tiras das duas sacolas das câmeras, ele confessou:

- Eu não tive a intenção de incomodá-la.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, visivelmente lutando para ter o controle sobre suas emoções.

- Não, você não o fez. É só... é assim ... Eu estou apenas feliz. Isto é tudo. É muito legal da sua parte.

Não sabendo mais o que fazer, Edward mudou-se para sentar-se ao lado dela no banco. Isabella olhou para o balão por mais tempo, antes de falar novamente.

Correndo os olhos para Edward, ela concluiu:

- Você se lembra de mim.

Segurando seu olhar, Edward concordou.

Isabella olhou de volta para o balão.

- Eu tive câncer renal. Oncocitoma. Tiraram meu rim esquerdo e tinham a certeza de que removeram tudo, mas eu ainda tinha que fazer quimioterapia e algumas radiações. Eu estava tão doente durante os meus tratamentos, que eu não tinha vontade de usar a minha câmera. Eu via todas essas coisas incríveis que eu queria tirar fotos, mas eu nunca parecia sentir vontade. Prometi a mim mesmo que se eu vivesse até o último tratamento, eu traria um balão vermelho para o parque e obteria uma imagem dele caindo para o céu. Quando eu estava tão doente que mal conseguia segurar minha cabeça, eu poderia fechar os olhos e imaginar a cena. Eu acho que na minha cabeça, era quase como assistir a meu câncer desaparecer.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio. Não havia palavras que pudessem expressar o que estava sentindo. Não havia nenhuma maneira de dizer a ela que seu coração estava quebrando por ela, que ele preferia ter tomado os tratamentos de quimioterapia para si mesmo do que ela ter que sofrer com eles. Ele sabia que soava absurdo, provavelmente era um absurdo, mas em sua alma ele sabia que era verdade. De alguma forma, Isabella o havia abalado.

Embora eles tinham praticamente acabado de se conhecer, Edward não queria nada mais do que tomar Isabella em seus braços e protegê-la do mundo, de mágoa, da doença, do sofrimento, da decepção. Ele queria mantê-la segura e feliz, para dar-lhe uma vida livre de cuidados e preocupações.

Seus dedos macios, fresco no braço o trouxeram de volta ao presente.

- Obrigada. - disse ela novamente.

As palavras em si eram bastante simples, mas em seus olhos era uma profundidade de emoção, de gratidão, que ele não conseguia entender. Ela apreciava de uma forma que a maioria das pessoas nunca faria isso. Ela apreciava como alguém que quase perdeu tudo e nunca iria dar mais um dia, mais um fôlego, como certo, enquanto vivesse. Ela apreciava como alguém que tinha olhado a morte nos olhos. E sobreviveu.

- Um prazer. - Edward conseguiu dizer, disfarçando o nó de emoção atípico em sua garganta.

Ele assistiu Isabella sair de seu caminho para fora da areia movediça de más lembranças e chegar à frente para a felicidade do momento, do agora. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso brilhante e seus olhos brilhavam de prazer.

Ela pulou do banco e estendeu a mão.

- Vamos. Temos que deixar ir a este bebê e tirar algumas fotos.

Edward, incapaz de se recuperar tão rapidamente, teve que trabalhar para encontrar um sorriso de volta. Mas ele fez. E então ele pegou sua mão oferecida e ficou de pé.

- Mostre o caminho.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele e virou-se para arrastá-lo em direção ao parque. Naquele momento, Edward sabia que ele iria segui-la em qualquer lugar.

Eles estavam sem filme na hora do almoço. Edward havia trazido seis rolos, além dos já em cada câmera, mas eles terminaram em algum momento. O engraçado era que Edward sabia que quando ele revelasse as imagens não haveria muitas fotos do balão de Isabella flutuando. Embora eles dois tirassem algumas fotos, o momento tinha sido tão pungente que passaram a maior parte do tempo apenas assistindo ao balão ir- se, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, em silêncio.

Um soluço trouxe os olhos de Edward de volta a Isabella. Seu rosto estava inclinado em direção ao céu e lágrimas corriam dos cantos de seus olhos para molhar o cabelo um pouco além. Ele se sentiu desconfortável olhando para ela, embora realmente quisesse, então ele forçou seus olhos de volta para o balão. Mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para dar-lhe algum conforto, algum apoio, então estendeu a mão e agarrou-lhe a mão, segurando-a entre eles, na cama de grama.

Ela deixou segurá-la por um bom tempo, muito tempo após o momento em que seus soluços haviam morrido. Edward poderia ter ficado assim para sempre, sentado, segurando sua mão, olhando para o céu perfeito, mas a intimidade da cena tinha sido destruída por um grupo de crianças com pipas, que pareciam surgir do nada.

Edward sabia exatamente como ela se sentia quando ele ouviu Isabella suspirar.

- Quer ir almoçar? Eu convido. - ele perguntou levemente. Mesmo que a manhã tenha sido incrivelmente confortável, ele encontrou-se nervoso.

Isabella olhou para ele solenemente, quase fazendo seu coração parar em decepção. Mas então ela sorriu.

- Almoço soa muito bem, mas só se for por minha conta.

- Não... Eu farei.

- Absolutamente não. Usei todo o seu filme! - Argumentou Isabella.

- É para isso que eu trouxe. Por isso pago eu.

Isabella começou a discutir e Edward estendeu a mão para colocar o dedo sobre os lábios. Era para ser um gesto brincalhão. Sim, pois Edward queria uma desculpa de ser capaz de tocá-la, mas ele realmente queria que o gesto fosse brincalhão. Ele rapidamente se tornou mais grave, no entanto, quando os olhos de Isabella encontraram os seus e ele sentiu os lábios relaxar sob o dedo, separando levemente. Edward perdeu consciência de tudo ao seu redor, exceto para a sensação da boca macia de Isabella e o hálito quente contra sua pele.

Lentamente, Isabella levantou a mão e passou os dedos em seu pulso para puxar a mão de sua boca, apenas o suficiente para ela falar.

- Então, na próxima vez eu pago. Trato?

Para assegurar-se que houvesse uma próxima vez, Edward teria concordado com qualquer coisa.

– Trato - ele concordou. - Agora, que tipo de comida você gosta?

- Qualquer coisa e tudo. Eu não sou exigente. - No sorriso largo de Edward, Isabella perguntou: - O quê?

- É apenas uma mudança agradável, isso é tudo.

- De quê?

- Desde meninas superficiais que não comem. Prefiro uma garota como você, em qualquer dia.

- Oh - disse Isabella, sorrindo timidamente. – Obrigada.

Edward queria tanto chegar e tocar suas bochechas coradas. Mas ele não o fez.

- Que tal comida mexicana, então?

- Parece bom. Eu amo nachos! Com queijo extra. E jalapenos.

- Jalapenos? Oh meu Deus, eu te amo! - Edward, exclamou, revirando os olhos para o céu. - Eu amo comida picante.

- Assim como eu. E eu tenho o lugar ideal para você.

Com isso, Edward levou Isabella para o seu carro e eles sairam em disparada para um dos restaurantes favoritos da família de Edward.

Tinham acabado de pedir sua comida e estavam conversando sobre revelar o filme na sala escura da escola, quando uma voz profunda interrompeu-os.

- Quem é seu amigo, Edward ?

A cabeça de Edward subiu até encontrar os olhos curiosos de seu pai.

- Hum - Edward começou, limpando a garganta. - Pai esta é Isabella Swan. Ela é nova na escola. Isabella, este é o meu pai, Carlisle Cullen.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. - Isabella disse educadamente, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Carlisle agarrou-a educadamente e sorriu.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, também, Isabella. - Voltando-se para seu filho, Carlisle Cullen perguntou incisivamente:

- Onde está Tania?

Os olhos de Edward piscaram para Isabella, desconfortavelmente, antes que ele desse a sua resposta.

- Nós terminamos.

Uma expressão tormentosa apareceu no rosto de Carlisle.

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Na noite passada.

- Por que isso aconteceu? Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer, Edward?

Edward sentiu seu rosto arder de vergonha. Ele sabia que a reação de seu pai não seria agradável, ele nunca pensou que teria que enfrentar-lo na frente de Isabella. Suas costas se endireitaram e sua espinha endureceu um pouco mais com o conhecimento de que ela estava observando a cena.

- Eu não deixei que isso acontecesse¸ pai. Eu fiz isso acontecer.

- O quê?

- Ela é uma pessoa horrível e eu não podia suportar sair com ela por mais um dia.

- Edward, é muito mais do que perder a calma depois de uma briga ou encontrar alguém que atinge temporariamente a fantasia. - disse Carlisle, olhando rapidamente para Isabella e voltando. - Ela era parte de seu futuro. Ela era boa para você, bom para a sua carreira.

- Eu não vou namorar alguém, porque ela é boa para a minha carreira, pai.

- Bem, é melhor você pensar muito sobre isso, filho, porque seu futuro inteiro está montando em como você joga esta temporada. E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Tania é uma grande parte disso. – Com um breve aceno de cabeça para Isabella, Carlisle Cullen se foi.

Edward observou a porta por um longo tempo depois que seu pai desapareceu, antes de encontrar coragem para olhar Isabella nos olhos. Quando o fez, ele não viu raiva ou mágoa, viu piedade.

- Desculpe por meu pai, é um pouco ... um... fanático por futebol.

- Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso. Ele, obviamente, só quer o que é melhor para você.

Edward olhou para Isabella, balançando a cabeça.

- Como você faz isso?

- Fazer o quê?

- Conseguir ver o lado bom das pessoas. Mesmo os que não merecem.

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não sei. Acho que é porque eu busco. - Depois de uma breve pausa, Isabella inclinou a cabeça para um lado e olhou para Edward.

- Acho que você não vê muito de bom nele.

A casca amarga de riso escapou antes Edward poderia detê-lo.

- Não, não muito.

- O que é que você vê?

Edward encontrou os olhos hipnóticos de Isabella e antes que ele percebesse, ele estava derramando suas entranhas.

- Eu vejo um homem que não consegue viver seu sonho e parece que teve que se contentar com a vida. Vejo um homem que está determinado a ver o seu filho viver esse sonho, se é seu sonho ou não. Eu vejo um homem que vai deixar de lado os desejos de cada um na sua vida, se ele acha que sabe o que é melhor. Eu vejo um homem que não vai parar até que ele consiga o que quer, não importa o que doa.

Quando o ácido amargo, vomitado dos lábios de Edward tinha chegado ao fim, ele se recostou na cadeira, atordoado que ele expressou muitos de seus pensamentos privados para uma verdadeira estranha.

Isabella ainda estava olhando para ele, menos de pena e agora mais com um entendimento silencioso. Edward sentiu como se as portas de sua alma se abrissem com ela, sem a sua permissão, deixando-a ver tudo o que o fez odiar quem ele era, de onde ele vinha. Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava o julgamento por vir.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Em seus olhos, ele viu apenas aceitação. E foi como um bálsamo para uma vida cheia de pessoas superficiais que não queriam nada mais do que tomar dele, tomar e tomar.

Isabella não, no entanto. Olhando para ela, Edward sabia que ela não era um tomador. Ela era uma doadora. Apesar de tudo o que ela tinha passado, era fácil de ver quando ele olhou nos olhos dela que ela daria tudo de si para ajudar alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse ele.

- Eu acho que você é muito duro consigo mesmo. - foi tudo que Isabella disse antes que baixasse os olhos para o prato que a garçonete colocara na frente dela.

Pouco antes de Edward dar a primeira mordida na comida, ele olhou para cima para ver Isabella sorrindo sobre o nacho carregado que ela segurava apertado, entre as pontas dos dedos. Ela lambeu os lábios de forma dramática e empurrou todo o chip em sua boca.

Edward riu.

- Você é incrível, você sabe disso?

Desde que Isabella não podia falar em torno da sua boca cheia de comida, ela riu e colocou dois polegares para cima, piscando para Edward enquanto mastigava. Edward estava certo que ele nunca tinha sido mais atraído por outra pessoa em toda sua vida.

Na viagem de volta para o parque, depois do almoço, Edward forçou seu cérebro tentando pensar em maneiras de prolongar o dia, para prolongar o seu tempo com Isabella. Ele estava sem rolos de filme, de razões para ficar no parque e sem maneiras de permanecer casualmente com ela. A ideia de convidá-la o aterrorizava, no entanto. Ele não queria dar-lhe razão ou oportunidade de rejeitá-lo, porque então ele teria que recuar. E Edward não queria recuar. Em absoluto.

No momento em que eles chegaram de volta no parque, de volta para o carro de Isabella, Edward não estava mais perto de encontrar a desculpa perfeita para não deixá- la ir. Felizmente para ele (infelizmente para ela), ele já não precisava de uma.

Era óbvio quando se aproximaram de que algo estava errado com o carro. O pequeno Civic azul de Isabella se inclinava visivelmente para um lado. Ambos os pneus do lado do motorista estavam desinflados.

Embora Edward nunca tivesse procurado por algo assim ser a razão que ele ficasse com Isabella um pouco mais, ele não podia se mostrar completamente chateado com isso.

Até que ele viu o rosto de Isabella.

Ela estava visivelmente arrasada. Ele ouviu seu suspiro antes que ela estendesse a mão para cobrir sua boca. Em seguida, ele ouviu um abafado "Oh My Good" antes que ela escondesse o rosto entre as mãos.

- O que foi?

- Minha mãe vai me matar. - Isabella murmurou atrás de seus dedos. - Como isso pôde acontecer a ambos os pneus?

O humor de Edward rapidamente passou de prazer de ser capaz de passar mais tempo com Isabella, para molesto porque ela estava assim, a fúria sobre o que provavelmente aconteceu com o carro dela.

Batendo o punho na direção, Edward soltou um grunhido enquanto ele parava, bateu a alavanca de câmbio em ponto morto e pulou para fora do veículo. Ele se acercou ao carro de Isabella e inclinou-se para olhar primeiro o pneu traseiro e, em seguida, mudou-se para o da frente. Havia um prego em ambos.

Se os pregos estavam no piso, quase podia ver que poderia ter sido um acidente, algo que Isabella tivesse passado por cima. Mas esses pregos estavam mais na beira, em um lugar onde seria praticamente impossível um objeto se incrustar acidentalmente. E isso significava que era proposital.

Apenas um culpado veio à mente: Tania.

Endireitando –se, Edward rosnou novamente, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos em frustração. Quando ele se virou, quase derrubou Isabella, que tinha vindo para ficar atrás dele, enquanto inspecionava os pneus.

Ela saltou para trás para sair do seu caminho, perdendo o equilíbrio no cascalho solto. Antes que ela pudesse cair, no entanto, os reflexos de cobra de Edward, a agarrou. Envolvendo os dedos em torno de seus braços, Edward arrastou Isabella para frente até que ela foi esmagada contra o peito, sem medo de ir para trás. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seus lábios se separaram quando ela olhou para ele.

Instantaneamente, os pneus foram esquecidos.

Tudo o que Edward podia ver era Isabella. Tudo o que Edward podia ouvir era o som de sua respiração, sussurrando através de seus lábios. Tudo o que Edward podia sentir era o cheiro de morango que subia de seu cabelo. Tudo o que Edward podia sentir era o estômago pressionado ao dele.

Ele observou suas pupilas dilatarem pouco antes de seus olhos se virarem para a boca e vice-versa. A batalha travada dentro de Edward era: beijá-la ou não beijá-la. Ele queria. Muitíssimo. Mas ele queria seu primeiro beijo quando ela tinha acabado de descobrir que sua mal-intencionada ex-namorada tinha provavelmente sabotado seu veículo? Não. Não, ele não.

Assim, foi com grande determinação e um suspiro sincero que Edward endireitou Isabella e depois a soltou, dando um passo atrás. Empurrando as mãos nos bolsos para evitar tocá-la novamente, Edward limpou a garganta.

- Bem, a boa notícia é que há um prego em ambos os pneus e um buraco como esse deve ser fácil de corrigir, o que significa que você não precisa de pneus novos.

Isabella exalou, colocando uma mão no peito:

- Oh, graças a Deus. - Alguns segundos mais tarde, muito mais calma, voltou seu os olhos questionadores para Edward. - Hum, então o que agora? Quero dizer...

- Eu tenho uma bomba em meu porta-malas. Por que não vamos ver se vão manter o ar tempo suficiente para nos levar ao Mundo dos Pneus, ok?

- Isabella deu de ombros e sorriu. - Soa como um plano.

Edward tinha a bomba e, para seu alívio, os pneus seguraram o ar que ele colocou dentro.

- Por que você não me dá as chaves e eu conduzo o seu carro até lá?. Você pode me seguir no meu. Dessa forma, se alguma coisa acontecer, vai acontecer a mim e não você.

Edward pensou que sua sugestão fazia todo o sentido. Nem por um segundo ele considerou deixar Isabella conduzir um veículo com pneus que poderiam estourar a qualquer momento. Se algo acontecesse com ela, ele nunca perdoaria a si mesmo. De fato, a possibilidade o fez estremecer.

O brilhante sorriso de Isabella disse a Edward que sua oferta, ao mesmo tempo surpreendeu e agradou.

- Obrigado, Edward. Eu realmente aprecio isso.

Pela terceira vez desde que a conheceu, Edward sentiu o sangue esquentar suas bochechas. O que ela estava fazendo com ele?

- É, uh, não é problema. - ele gaguejou desconfortável. O jeito que ela estava olhando para ele o fez se sentir como uma espécie de herói, quando tudo o que ele fez foi se oferecer para dirigir seu carro.

Eles trocaram as chaves e Isabella seguiu Edward para o Mundo do Pneu, na cidade. Ela estacionou e entrou com ele e, apesar de se tratar do carro dela, ele fez toda a conversa.

Quando ele fez arranjos para ter os pneus remendados e que eles avisariam por uma mensagem de texto ao seu telefone celular quando eles terminassem, Edward colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas de Isabella e guiou-a para a porta. Quando ela lhe entregou as chaves do carro, ela estava franzindo a testa.

- O que há de errado? - Perguntou ele.

- Você realmente não tem que fazer isso.

- Fazer o quê?

- Cuidar de tudo por mim.

- Não há problema. Realmente. - Edward respondeu casualmente, abrindo a porta do lado do passageiro para ela.

Uma vez que ele deslizou atrás do volante, Isabella continuou.

- Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma, sabe?

Ela não foi dura ou desagradável quando disse isso, parecia mais ferida do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu sei que pode. Por que pensaria que você não poderia?

Isabella deu de ombros, a pele franzida entre os olhos.

- Porque eu estive doente.

As peças começaram a encaixar e Edward poderia ter chutado a si mesmo. Por que ele não tinha visto isso antes?

- Isabella, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você pode cuidar de si mesma. Nenhuma. Eu só fiz isso porque eu queria cuidar dele para você. Não é porque você não podia. Você merece ter alguém fazendo coisas desse tipo para você. E... - Edward parou, de repente, se sentindo envergonhado.

Quando Edward estava em silêncio por quase um minuto, Isabella o instigou.

- E o quê? - Edward não poderia encontrar seus olhos. Ele tinha medo que visse demasiado.

- E o quê? - Ela perguntou de novo.

- E eu quero ser o único a fazê-las para você.

Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual Edward não ousava olhar para Isabella. Mas então ela estava agarrando seu rosto e pressionando os lábios nos dele e seu mundo explodiu.

Os lábios de Isabella sobre ele se sentia como o fogo do melhor tipo. Eles eram macios e cheios e ele sentia a pressão deles todo o caminho até seu estômago.

Ele estava tão atordoado que, num primeiro momento, não fez nada. Ele apenas ficou lá. Mas então ela começou a se afastar e seu desejo de tê-la perto chutou dentro dele.

Rapaz e como chutou!

Antes que ela pudesse quebrar completamente o contato, Edward levantou uma grande mão e deslizou para o cabelo, na parte de trás de sua cabeça, segurando a boca sobre a dela. Tomando a sua cabeça, Edward entreabriu os lábios até que sentiu a respiração quente de Isabella entrar em sua boca. Incapaz de se conter, Edward deslizou sua língua por seus lábios, desesperado para saboreá-la, para saborear cada segundo de seu beijo.

Ela tinha gosto de açúcar e luz do sol, como se ela pegara o melhor de tudo ao seu redor e fizesse seu. Era como beber néctar e Edward tinha certeza que nunca poderia ter o suficiente.

Quando sua língua tocou a dele, Edward sentiu seu corpo tornar-se duro como pedra. Ela estava hesitante no início, a língua enroscando com a sua, rodando lentamente ao longo de seu comprimento. Ela estava provando-o enquanto ele estava saboreando-a, e o conhecimento o fez desejar sentir seu peso sobre ele enquanto explorava seu corpo, desejar rolar sobre suas costas e lamber cada centímetro de sua pele acetinada, desejar fazê-la sua e nunca compartilhá-la com outro.

Quando Edward sentiu seus dedos deslizarem em seus cabelos, ele estava perdido. Ele moveu suas mãos pelas costas até sua cintura fina e a levantou, até que ela estava praticamente sentada em seu colo. Suas mãos percorriam acima e abaixo sua perna, acariciando sua coxa e a curva de seu quadril. Em todos os seus anos, tão hormonal como os adolescentes podem ser, ele nunca quis tanto alguém. Ele tinha certeza disso. E ele a queria em todos os sentidos, não apenas fisicamente. Ele queria abraçá-la e protegê-la, fazê-la sorrir e secar suas lágrimas. Ele queria confortá-la e agradá-la, para fazê-la se sentir segura e amada. E, claro, ele queria fazer amor com ela por horas, para conhecer o seu corpo, assim como ele conhecia o seu próprio.

Mas não desse jeito. Não no banco da frente de um carro.

Relutantemente, movendo as mãos para os lados de seu rosto, Edward segurou Isabella fixamente enquanto ele se inclinou para trás, quebrando o contato. Ele sentiu a perda imediatamente, de maneira pungente e quase começou a beijá-la novamente. Mas não o fez. Em vez disso, ele encostou a testa contra a dela enquanto ambos recuperavam sua respiração.

A cabeça de Edward estava rodando. Seu primeiro pensamento coerente foi de como a pele de Isabella era suave. Ele estava distraidamente esfregando os polegares para frente e para trás sobre as maçãs do rosto. Quando se inclinou para trás, para olhar em seus olhos, ele não se importava que poderia estar mostrando seu coração. Ele não tinha certeza de que ele se preocupava com qualquer coisa no mundo, tanto quanto ele se preocupava com a menina no colo.

Isabella olhou em seus olhos, o marrom como gotas de chocolate que implorava para ele se perder em suas profundezas, e em seguida, ela sorriu. Era uma curva lenta e vacilante de seus lábios, que terminou em uma brilhante exibição da felicidade. Ela brilhou em seu rosto como uma lâmpada de mil watts. E lhe tirava o fôlego.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? - Ele perguntou baixinho, tocando seus lábios nos dela com o mais breve e doce dos beijos.

- A mesma coisa que você está fazendo comigo. - ela respondeu, igualmente baixinho, avançando para passar o seu dedo indicador ao longo de seu lábio inferior.

Edward poderia tê-la mantido assim por dias e pensou que ela poderia ter deixado, mas foram interrompidos da pior maneira possível.

O prolongado estrondo de uma buzina prolongada causou tanto Edward e Isabella de olhar para fora da janela do lado do motorista. Lá, parada na estrada que levava em frente ao local dos pneus, estava Irina com Tania, em seu pequeno conversível vermelho. Ambas estavam mostrando o dedo a Edward e Isabella. Elas riram ruidosamente enquanto Tania acelerava e se distanciava. As palavras chupá-o!, flutuou ao vento de volta a Edward e Isabella.

- Eu acho que é um pouco demais para ser considerada coincidência, hein? - Isabella perguntou, empurrando para longe de seu peito para escorregar de volta para seu assento.

- Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente.

- Bem, eu estava pensando que era possível que passara sobre... –

Não. - Edward interrompeu. - Não é. Eu sei que ela fez isso e eu sinto muito.

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

- Não sinta. Não é nenhuma pele de nariz.

Edward deixou cair a têmpora contra o encosto de cabeça, enquanto observava Isabella.

- Meu Deus, você é realmente incrível.

Isabella não disse nada, mas Edward viu uma onda de rosa cobrir suas bochechas. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Não, não realmente. Enquanto meus pneus estão sendo consertados, consegui beijar um cara quente. O que eu tenho do que reclamar?

Edward riu.

- Você fez? - Isabella assentiu, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - Com um cara quente, né? - Mais uma vez ela concordou. - Alguém que eu conheço?

- Você pode reconhecê-lo. Ele tem cabelo acobreado, os olhos verdes-acinzentados e tempestuosos mais incríveis que eu já vi. Seu sorriso é viciante e seus braços são fortes. E ele é uma das pessoas mais genuínas que eu já conheci. Será que nada disso soa familiar?

Edward franziu a testa e revirou os olhos para cima, como se estivesse pensando.

- Hum, não realmente.

- Não? Bem, ele também é um jogador de futebol incrivelmente talentoso. Ele é inteligente e ele tem um grande olhar artístico. - ela continuou - Ah, e eu mencionei que ele tem uns abdominais definidos assassinos?

Com isso, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Agora, não seja odioso – ela repreendeu, brincando. - Quero dizer, ele é muito malditamente incrível. Inclusive é um beijador fantástico. Isso é muito para competir.

- Sim, ele é. Será que ele salta prédios muito altos em um único salto?

- Eu não penso assim. E eu espero que ele não tenha visão de raio-x. - Isabella brincou, segurando as mãos sobre o peito.

Edward riu de novo, não era capaz de se lembrar da última vez que alguém tinha tão completamente cativado ele.

– Uau. - disse ele, sentindo o calor de seu charme e presença se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. - Só ... uau!

Isabella riu com prazer e depois mudou de assunto.

- Então, o que devemos fazer enquanto os pneus estão sendo remendados?

- Hmm. - Edward sabia que não devia mencionar o que ele queria fazer, então ao invés, ele foi com uma opção viável. - Podemos sempre ir revelar algumas das nossas fotos, no quarto escuro na escola.

- Hum, não vai estar fechada?

- Sim, mas eu tenho a chave. - disse Edward, balançando as sobrancelhas.

- Você fala sério? Você roubou isso? - Perguntou Isabella em um sussurro irreverente, claramente surpresa com esse tipo de louca valentia.

– Não. - Edward bufou. - Se eu fosse roubar alguma coisa da escola, definitivamente não seria a chave para o quarto escuro.

- O que seria então? O que valeria a pena roubar?

- Eu não sei. - disse ele, franzindo a testa em sua melancolia, antes que ele sorrisse maliciosamente. - Talvez o coração da mais bela moça da escola. Ou, pelo menos, a sua virtude.

Isabella corou furiosamente, então passou a ignorar ostensivamente seu comentário.

- Então, como você conseguiu a chave?

Seus pensamentos retornaram ao assunto mais sério, Edward suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Meu pai é uma espécie de um grande negócio para algumas pessoas, o que os fazem me tratar um pouco diferente.

- Um grande negócio?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Sim, ele está no Conselho do hospital e está na Câmara Municipal. Ele doa para o departamento do xerife e da Polícia do Estado. Florida State University, também. Se há um traseiro importante para beijar em algum lugar, ele está beijando-o.

- Então, você está dizendo que você poderia cometer um assassinato e ninguém diria uma palavra?

- Mais ou menos. Por quê? Você está pensando em matar alguém?

Isabella riu, um tilintar delicado que fez Edward excessivamente orgulhoso de ter dito algo para provocá-lo. Ele teve a nítida impressão de que Isabella não tinha muitos motivos para rir.

- Não, mas eu sempre gosto de manter minhas opções em aberto. - Ela piscou para Edward e seu sorriso foi instantâneo.

- Menina esperta.

- Não realmente. Você está apenas acostumado com o tipo só beleza, sem nenhum cérebro. – brincou ela.

- Ouch! - Edward brincou em troca. - Embora isso possa ter sido o caso, você não pode encontrar falha com o meu 'tipo' agora. Você tem beleza e inteligência. A garota perfeita.

Isabella corou de novo e eles caíram em um silêncio confortável. Finalmente, Edward virou a chave para ligar o motor.

- Para a escola, então? Mostrará suas habilidades loucas?

- Você pediu, Cullen. Mostre o caminho.

Com isso, Edward se moveu e guiou o carro para fora do estacionamento de volta para a cidade, em direção à escola.

Uma hora depois, Edward e Isabella estavam ambos trabalhando diligentemente para revelar as imagens que tinham tirado. Edward aprendeu que Isabella preferia fotos preto e branco, na maioria dos casos, o que funcionou perfeitamente.

Edward estava superconsciente de Isabella enquanto ela se movia pelo quarto minúsculo, habilmente lidando com papel e soluções. Ele se perguntou se ela podia sentir a eletricidade de sua atração crepitando no ar entre eles. A sentia em sua pele. Formigava com a consciência dela, com o desejo de sentir seu corpo pressionado ao seu novamente. Tão distraído estava com a sua presença, Edward estava genuinamente surpreso que ele não estragara alguma coisa.

Quando terminaram com os dois primeiros rolos, Edward recostou-se na parede e olhou para as filas e filas de fotos penduradas nas linhas que se estendiam por todo o quarto. Isabella mudou-se para fazer o mesmo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, imitando a sua pose.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu maliciosamente. Ele apertou seus dedos em punhos apertados para não chegar nela.

Propositadamente voltando sua atenção para longe de Isabella, Edward olhou para a linha de suas fotos. Na primeira, ele simplesmente observou que ela havia tirado fotos das mesmas cenas e pessoas que ele. Ele argumentou que era, sem dúvida, devido à sua proximidade, o número limitado de lugares que tinham ido e coisas semelhantes que tinham observado.

Mas então, ele realmente começou a olhar para eles.

Empurrando-se para longe da parede, Edward foi para a seqüência de imagens e examinou-as mais de perto.

- Isabella, estes são surpreendentes. - disse ele, surpreso ao encontrar-se intimidado com o seu trabalho.

Edward parou primeiro, na frente da imagem de uma mulher andando com seu cachorro. Imagem que Edward tinha mostrado um grande uso de luz, enquanto ele tirava a foto quando o vento soprava uma árvore e manchava o rosto com a sombra das folhas. Sua foto era visualmente estimulante e equilibrada.

Mas a foto de Isabella era incrível. Ela havia capturado a mulher, quando o sol estava completamente brilhando sobre seu rosto. Iluminando o seu cabelo negro e no brilho de seu brilho labial, e foi tão visualmente estimulante quanto o de Edward, apenas de uma forma diferente. Mas a imagem de Isabella contou uma história. Edward não tinha notado quanto melancolica e distraída a mulher parecia. Não até agora, quando ele a viu através dos olhos de Isabella.

Sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada e uma pequena sombrancelha franzida enrugava a pele de sua testa. Os olhos dela estavam na sombra, mas a boca disse tudo. Havia uma tristeza que pairava em torno dela e que Isabella tinha conseguido capturar, de forma que realmente apertava o coração de Edward.

E essa não era a única. Cada imagem que Edward olhou, ele reconheceu a partir do parque, mas ele realmente não tinha visto nenhuma das pessoas que Isabella tinha visto, não da maneira que ela viu. Ela capturou perfeitamente o espanto no rosto de uma menina, quando uma borboleta posou em seu dedo estendido. Ela tinha capturado a tranquilidade absoluta de um homem mais velho fazendo ioga, em uma esteira na sombra. Ela capturou a alegria desenfreada de um casal que tinha acabado de fazer uma promessa para passar o resto de suas vidas juntos. Ela tinha tirado fotos de seu rosto quando ele olhou para cima, estando de joelhos, para o rosto da mulher que amava, pedindo a mão dela. Ela tinha tirado fotos de seu rosto enquanto ela ria e chorava sua resposta. E ela tinha tirado fotos de seu abraço exuberante, depois que eles selaram o acordo com um beijo. Edward praticamente podia sentir sua excitação.

Quando ele se virou para ela, as palavras que ele tinha a intenção de dizer morreram em seus lábios. Isabella estava olhando além dele, estudando uma de suas fotos, uma expressão intensamente perdida em seu rosto. Ela levantou os olhos para ele e ele sentiu seu coração se sacudir em seu peito.

- O quê? O que é isso? - Ele perguntou, cruzando de volta para ela e tomando seu rosto entre as mãos. Ele encontrou-se desesperado para corrigir o que tinha colocado aquele olhar em seu rosto.

Durante vários segundos de duração, Isabella olhou para o rosto de Edward, seus olhos luminosos brilhando com o sussurro de lágrimas não derramadas. Quando ela finalmente falou, Edward teve que se esforçar para ouvir sua pequena voz.

- Eu não quero morrer.

O coração de Edward se partiu.

- O quê? - Sentia-se como todo o seu mundo tivesse parado e estava completamente focado em suas palavras. Ela estava morrendo?

- Eu não quero morrer. - ela repetiu, com a voz trêmula. - Eu quero viver. Eu quero viver a vida com todas as suas emoções, todas as suas experiências. Eu não quero perder nada. Mas eu sinto que eu vou. Eu sinto que estou vivendo em um tempo emprestado.

- Por que você diz isso? – O pulso de Edward bateu dolorosamente em sua garganta, batendo alto em seus ouvidos. Ele não tinha ideia do por que, mas ele se sentia quase em pânico, apenas falando sobre a morte do Isabella.

- Eu tive câncer. E agora eu só tenho um rim. Você sabe como o futuro olha para alguém como eu?

Edward não tinha ideia do que dizer. Tudo o que sabia era que ele faria qualquer coisa a seu alcance para impedir que isso acontecesse. Ele não tinha ideia do que poderia ser, ele só sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa. Mas agora, neste minuto, ele precisava desesperadamente de fazê-la sorrir, para tirar a sua tristeza e preocupação.

- Você não vai morrer. Eu não vou deixar.

- Você não vai?

- Não. A proíbo e é isso.

Isabella riu, dando-lhe um sorriso aguado.

– Você pode controlar essas coisas, é?

Edward sorriu, mas, em seguida, a seriedade do que ela estava dizendo e que ele estava sentindo, limpou-o de seu rosto.

- Eu sei que nós acabamos de nos conhecermos e eu sei que isso vai parecer loucura, mas se eu pudesse corrigi-lo, eu o faria. Eu faria qualquer coisa para nunca ter que ver você triste ou preocupada novamente.

- Então talvez você deva correr. Rápido!

Edward baixou a cabeça um pouquinho para olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Isabella procurou os olhos de Edward, em busca de alguma evidência de que ele estava exagerando ou apenas dando algum tipo de linha, mas não encontrou nada, apenas sinceridade. E outra coisa, algo mais profundo.

Estirando-se, ela enroscou os dedos de ambas as mãos em torno de seus pulsos.

- Por que deveria acreditar em você? - ela sussurrou.

- Porque eu estou te dizendo a verdade - ele respondeu suavemente.

Edward observou seus olhos passar entre a boca e os olhos e, como se fisicamente tivessem sidos tocados por seu olhar, os lábios formigavam em resposta. Quando seus olhos se voltaram para ele e sustentou seu olhar, viu algo maravilhoso que mudou a vida neles, algo que ele nunca queria viver sem.

Seus lábios se separaram por um momento, para permitir que um pequeno suspiro escapasse. Edward sentiu o hálito quente sobre seu rosto e ele sabia que tinha que saboreá-la novamente. Só mais uma vez. Ou mil.

Ainda, levemente segurando seu rosto, Edward inclinou a cabeça até que seus lábios se encontraram. Eles eram suaves e doceis, pronto. Ansioso. Ele abriu a sua e ela fez o mesmo. Ele enfiou a língua em sua boca e a dela encontrou a dele, acariciando-a sensualmente, deixando-o louco. Ele puxou-a a sua boca e chupou-a com cuidado. Ela gemeu. Foi sua ruína.

Deslizando suas mãos em seu cabelo, Edward inclinou a cabeça e aprofundou o beijo, esmagando-a debaixo de sua boca. Ela não mostrou nenhum medo, nem hesitação. Simplesmente encontrou, fogo com fogo e uma espiral de paixão juntos.

Edward a sentiu inclinar-se para frente, seu corpo flexível pressionando contra o seu, maior e mais duro. Ele moveu suas mãos para baixo, os braços ao redor de sua cintura estreita, puxando a parte inferior do corpo firmemente contra o seu. Ela levou os dedos em seu cabelo e agarrou-os, segurando o rosto dela contra o seu.

Edward nunca tinha sentido uma conexão tão intensa com alguém antes. Nunca. A maneira como ele já se sentia sobre ela, deveria ter sido a sua primeira pista de que sua atração física não teria nenhuma coincidência, sem igual. Em toda a sua vida - passada, presente e futura - Edward sabia que ele nunca iria encontrar outra pessoa que fizesse arder o seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma, como Isabella fazia.

Fora da sua mente pelo desejo, Edward deslizou as mãos por baixo de sua camisa folgada. Deixou que subissem e baixassem em suas costas, deslizando os dedos debaixo de seu sutiã e então de volta até a cintura, para deslizá-los apenas dentro da cintura de sua calça jeans. Logo, moveu em torno de seu estômago. E a sentiu estremecer.

Edward congelou um segundo antes de Isabella se afastasse, colocando distância entre o corpo e as mãos de Edward. Suas bochechas estavam coradas com desejo, mas seus olhos baixos claramente escondiam o embaraço.

- Isabella, eu sinto muito. Eu me empolguei. Eu nunca... quero dizer eu não ... Eu não queria... - ele gaguejou, desejando que ele soubesse o que dizer, para fazê-la não parecer que queria correr e se esconder.

- Está tudo bem. Realmente. Eu provavelmente deveria ir. - disse ela apressadamente, voltando-se para alcançar sua bolsa. - Eu diria que já terminaram com os pneus, agora.

Edward não tinha ideia do que dizer, como fazer qualquer coisa que ele tinha feito direito. Ele não tinha certeza se a assustou com a sua paixão ou o quê. Ela parecia tão presa ao momento, como ele, pelo menos no início.

Fosse o que fosse, ele queria corrigi-lo, mas ela parecia qualquer coisa, menos disposta a falar. Por essa razão e essa razão, ele simplesmente ia deixá-lo ir. Por enquanto.

- Okay. Eu vou voltar a estes, mais tarde. - Sem uma palavra, ele seguiu Isabella para fora, trancando atrás deles, e, em seguida, caminhou em silêncio ao seu lado até o carro.

Edward tentou manter uma pequena conversação, no caminho de volta para "Mundo dos Pneus", mas Isabella era apenas educada, sem realmente tomar parte na conversa, muito menos a aprofundando.

Quando eles chegaram, Edward pagou pelos reparos e pegou as chaves do carro de Isabella. Ele a acompanhou até ele, destravou a porta antes de entregar-lhe as chaves.

- Isabella, eu estou realmente...

- Muito obrigada por fazer isso. Vou te pagar tudo.

- Eu disse que não quero que você me pague de volta. - disse Edward, incapaz de esconder sua tristeza.

- Independentemente disso, eu estarei pagando de volta.

- Isabella, olha, se trata-se de antes...

- Por favor, não diga mais nada. Não vá torná-lo pior. Vamos chamá-lo um dia, tudo bem? Eu tive um tempo muito bom e eu realmente aprecio você me emprestar sua câmera.

Com isso, ela deslizou atrás do volante e esperou, incisivamente, ele afastar-se da porta para que ela pudesse fechá-la. Com um suspiro de frustração, o fez. Ela rapidamente ligou o carro, atirou-lhe um sorriso tenso e com a mão deu adeus, depois foi embora.

Edward estava confundido. E muito irritado com si mesmo, por sua perda de controle. Havia sentido, desde a primeira vez que a havia visto, que Isabella era delicada. Em todos os sentidos. Por que ele não foi capaz de controlar a si mesmo? Ele nunca teve problemas com controle antes. Era só que ela tirava dele, que ele a queria tanto assim?

Quando considerou, ele percebeu que era exatamente isso. Ele nunca quis alguém tanto assim. Nunca. E tão completamente, também. Ele queria o seu coração, seu corpo, sua mente. Ele só queria vê-la, ouvi-la, apenas para ficar em sua presença. Só de estar com ela o fazia se sentir mais vivo do que nunca. Ela o fazia sentir tudo profundamente, ricamente, intensamente e ela fazia isso sem esforço. Mas como ele poderia dizer a ela, sem assustá-la?

Perguntas rodaram pela mente de Edward quando voltou ao quarto escuro, para coletar as imagens que tinham revelado. Ele ficou, mais uma vez, impressionado com a profundidade emocional que ela transmitia através de suas fotografias. Quando ele chegou para os rolos não revelados, ele encontrou-se perguntando o que mais Isabella tinha visto que ele não, que outra percepção sobre ela ele poderia descobrir ao olhar para eles, vendo o que ele viu.

Arregaçando as mangas, Edward começou a revelação de seu último rolo de filme. Ele estava, possivelmente, mais confuso do que nunca ao descobrir que ela, de alguma forma, conseguiu tirar toda uma série de fotos dele sem nunca perceber. E o que ela tinha capturado surpreendeu até ele.

Uma vez que eles estavam todos secos, Edward arrumou as fotos e saiu, fechando o quarto escuro atrás dele novamente. Ao pensar nas fotos, enquanto se dirigia até o carro, não pode deixar de se sentir exposto, como se Isabella tivesse visto coisas que ele não queria que ela visse, não queria que ninguém visse. Durante o caminho para sua casa, ele ponderou sua visão, sua capacidade de realmente ver o mundo, de ver realmente as pessoas.

Horas depois, Edward estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para as fotos novamente. Ele tinha se tornado cada vez mais inquieto por elas. Quanto mais tempo ele as estudava, mais desesperadamente ele sentiu que precisava ver Isabella. Ele não tinha nenhum medo de que ela iria contar a alguém o que ela acreditava que viu nas fotografias ou que ela de alguma forma tornasse público. Nem sequer se preocupou que o julgasse. Intuitivamente, ele sabia que ela não era assim. No fundo, porém, ele temia que ela iria descobrir que não gostava de quem ele era, como ele não gostava de quem ele era e que ela se recusasse a voltar a vê-lo. Isso é o que o preocupava.

Não foi até que ele estava mais uma vez na frente da porta da frente de Isabella, em uma hora quase indecente, que ele percebeu que não poderia deixar a melhor impressão sobre ela ou sua família. Mas por mais que tentasse, ele simplesmente não podia falar sem sair. Ele só sabia que precisava vê-la. Não era muito claro por que motivo, ele só sabia que ele precisava. Ele já estava tocando a campainha antes que ele pudesse pensar mais.

A mãe de Isabella estava sorrindo ironicamente quando ela abriu a porta dessa vez.

- Sr. Cullen. Você vai fazer um hábito disso?

Edward teve a decência de corar quando balbuciou uma resposta razoável, que estava determinada a fugir dele.

- Bem, nesse caso, é melhor você me chamar de Renée. - ela disse, afastando-se da porta para deixá-lo passar. - Vamos lá dentro.

Edward sorriu e entrou na sala de estar, segurando firmemente a pilha de fotos que ele carregava. Renée fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse, mas ele permaneceu de pé, enquanto ela chamava Isabella.

- O quê? - Foi a resposta alta.

- Vem aqui. – ordenou Renée . Ela disse mais suavemente para Edward - Eu aposto que ela tem sua música e não ouviu a campainha.

Segundos depois, Isabella veio andando até a sala. No instante em que viu Edward, ela parou.

Edward não podia afastar o olhar dela, mesmo sabendo que ele deveria. Estava quase estupefato, enquanto seus olhos viajavam ao longo dela.

Isabella estava de bermuda cor de rosa minúscula e um top e enquanto Edward tinha visto brevemente em um biquíni, tinha ficado tão preocupado com ela, no momento, que ele deu pouca atenção aos detalhes. Mas isso, isso era algo diferente. Ele podia ver claramente o que sua roupa folgada escondia. E longe da avaliação de Tania sobre seu físico, Isabella era construída muito parecido com uma mulher.

Enquanto seus olhos fizeram o seu caminho de volta a partir de seus pés descalços, Edward tomou nota de cada detalhe. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho escuro. Suas pernas eram longas e lisas e perfeitamente em forma. Fizeram com que seus abdominais se contraíssem, sendo seu primeiro pensamento deles em volta da sua cintura. Um ventre plano deu lugar a seios altos e cheios, ombros levemente arredondados. Os olhos de Edward, finalmente, fizeram o seu caminho até o gracioso pescoço de Isabella e para o rosto que ele tinha perseguido desde o dia em que a viu.

A delicada pele do seu rosto estava manchada de rosa, com prazer ou constrangimento. Edward não poderia dizer qual. A cor se aprofundou quando Renée pigarreou alto, atraindo tanto olhar dele e de Isabella em sua direção. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e, sem dizer uma palavra, efetivamente disse-lhes para que se cuidassem. Edward silenciosamente aplaudiu sua aptidão para a comunicação não verbal. Entendeu sua mensagem alta e clara.

- Eu vou estar na cozinha. - disse ela incisivamente, girando lentamente para sair.

Quando ela desapareceu de vista e podem ser ouvidos sons em torno da cozinha, Edward finalmente deixou seus olhos voltarem a Isabella. Levou toda força de vontade, que conseguiu reunir, para não olhá-la embasbacado mais do que tinha feito enquanto sua mãe estava na sala. Mas agora que sua cabeça estava um pouco mais clara, ele sabia que, considerando a forma como ele a assustou naquela tarde, ele precisava ter cuidado.

Mantendo os olhos cuidadosamente fixos no rosto, Edward falou.

- Eu queria trazer suas fotos.

Como se notando pela primeira vez que Edward trazia algo, os olhos de Isabella caíram para suas mãos e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

- Oh. Obrigada.

Ela estendeu a mão para elas, mas Edward afastou longe de seu alcance.

- Não, há algo que eu queria te perguntar.

Isabella parecia um potro arisco, um pouco desconfiando e pronto para fugir.

- O-kay.

- Eu revelei o seu último rolo.

- O sangue correu de volta ao rosto de Isabella e ela baixou os olhos. - Isso não é uma pergunta.

Edward se perguntou se ela não queria que visse que o havia fotografado. Ela estava envergonhada? Ou ela tinha visto algo que a fez se sentir desconfortável? Se ela tivesse visto muito? Só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

Puxando uma imagem para fora, Edward ergueu-a e perguntou:

- O que você vê?

O quadro era de Edward no seu perfil. Lembrou-se de que ele estava olhando para um artista, um pintor especificamente, que tinha montado sua lona no outro lado do parque. Estava justo nesse momento tirando suas tintas e pincéis. Embora ele ainda não tinha começado a pintar, tranquilidade e felicidade irradiavam dele em ondas, que Edward não teve problemas para perceber, mesmo de uma distância.

Isabella olhou para a imagem e, em seguida, encontrou os olhos de Edward.

- Eu vejo alguém que tem medo de abrir mão do único sonho que vai fazê-lo feliz, porque ele está muito ocupado fazendo o que todo mundo quer que ele faça.

E ela estava certa. Edward estava com inveja da simples busca do pintor pela sua paixão. Muito invejoso. Naquele momento, ele desejava que sua vida pudesse ser tão clara, a sua paixão tão sem oposição.

Ele não tinha percebido que seu rosto tão verdadeiramente, refletia seus pensamentos naquele breve momento no tempo. Mas tinha. E Isabella tinha pego ele no filme. Perfeitamente.

Deslizando a imagem de volta para a pilha, Edward tirou outra.

- E esta?

Isabella estudou brevemente.

- Você parece... contente. Feliz. Como se teu coração estivesse estourando.

Edward lembrou do momento com precisão. Isso é exatamente o que ele havia sentido, como se seu coração estivesse explodindo. Mesmo olhando para a imagem dele, podia sentir o inchaço de emoção em seu peito.

Pouco antes ela tinha clicado o botão do obturador, Edward estava observando o rosto de Isabella brilhando, depois que ela fotografou uma única pétala de rosa que, de alguma forma, fez o seu caminho para o centro de um local ensolarado no parque. Não havia flores à vista. Era como se a pétala houvesse sido plantada lá, apenas para seu prazer. E ela gostou. Depois que ela tomou um único instantâneo, ela pegou e segurou- a ao nariz, inalando profundamente, parecia que ela pensou que poderia ser capaz de absorvê-lo. Levou com ela a maior parte da manhã, cheirando ocasionalmente. Sem pensar.

Enquanto a tinha visto com a pétala de rosa, ele tinha sido atingido mais uma vez por quão incrível ela era, como ela apreciava as coisas de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha sido exposto antes. Ele estava impressionado com ela e encontrou-se aguardando ansiosamente a próxima coisa que capturasse a atenção dela. Ele achou que estaria feliz só em estar com ela. Durante todo o tempo. Apenas olhando para ela.

- Você lembra o que você estava olhando? O que fez você se sentir assim? - perguntou Isabella.

Edward balançou a cabeça sem se comprometer, evitando seus olhos.

- Não, não realmente. - Ele odiava mentir, mas ele ainda tinha que descobrir o que estava sentindo por Isabella. A última coisa que ele precisava era deixar escapar algum disparate louco que pudesse assustá-la.

Limpando a garganta, Edward tirou a foto de seus dedos e trocou-a por outra.

- E esta aqui?

Durante seu passeio pelo parque, Edward e Isabella tinha topado com um grupo de líderes de torcida do Peewee, que fizeram Edward pensar em Tania, seu suposto "amuleto da sorte."

O pai de Edward estava convicto de que a sorte tinha tudo a ver com futebol. Ele acreditava que, se você encontrava algo que funcionasse e se apegasse a ele, o resultado seria inevitável. De acordo com Carlisle Cullen, Tania tinha seu lugar na sorte de Edward e ele sempre havia perfurado no cérebro de Edward, a importância de mantê-la por perto. Por essa razão, ele seria a única pessoa com a certeza de encontrar falha em Isabella. Vendo-o no restaurante só tinha confirmado isso.

Agora, quando Edward olhou para o próprio rosto na foto, ele reviveu o tornado de emoções, que esses pensamentos tinham despertado dentro dele.

- Eu vejo confusão. Muita confusão. Eu não sei de onde ele está vindo, mas eu posso vê-la. - A testa de Isabella ficou enrugada, quase como se ela estivesse sentindo o que ele sentiu durante a fração de segundo, em que aquela foto havia sido tirada. Ele esperava que ela não pudesse sentir. Não é verdade. Isabella teve, sem dúvida, mais do que seu quinhão de dias difíceis. Queria trazer-lhe luz de sol e risos, não mais do mesmo.

- Por que você se esconde?

Sua pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

- O quê?

- Por que você se esconde? - Ela repetiu.

Edward fez uma careta.

- Eu não me escondo.

- Mas você faz. - disse ela, dando um passo para mais perto dele. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto o estudava. - De que você tem medo?

Embora ele sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que ela poderia saber, Edward sentiu sua irritação subir em resposta a sua linha de questionamento.

- A única coisa que me dá medo, é a sua visão distorcida. - disse sem ser sincero, desviando. - Da próxima vez que você decidir tirar uma foto minha, eu apreciaria um aviso.

Com isso, Edward entregou a Isabella as imagens. Ele ignorou a forma como a expressão atordoada e magoada no rosto machucou seu coração e ele virou-se para a porta.

- Vejo você na escola.

E então saiu.

Edward estava se sentindo irritado e descontente, na viagem para casa. Ele não estava muito certo porque ele reagiu como ele fez com Isabella, mas sua visão o deixou inquieto. Ele não estava acostumado com as pessoas vendo o verdadeiro Edward. Nem mesmo as pessoas mais próximas a ele e muito menos um verdadeiro estranho.

Só que Isabella não se sentia como um estranho. Sentia-se mais como um pedaço de sua alma, uma peça que ele nem tinha percebido que estava faltando.

Distraído pela sua infelicidade, sobre a maneira como ele tinha deixado as coisas com ela, Edward estava prestando pouca atenção ao seu redor, quando ele entrou pela porta da frente. Saltou quando o vozeirão de seu pai interrompeu seus devaneios.

- Edward! Venha aqui!

Um velho pavor familiar, reunidos na boca do estômago. Os pensamentos de Edward imediatamente mudaram de Isabella ao medo lembrado. Ele teve que se lembrar que ele não tinha nada a temer, que ele não permitiria seu pai machucá-lo mais. Não ele, nem sua mãe, nem seu irmão. Ele teria chegado muito longe para regredir agora.

- Senhor? - Edward respondeu respeitosamente ao entrar no escritório do pai.

Carlisle Cullen levantou atrás de sua mesa, mas não caminhou ao redor. Ele simplesmente colocou as pontas dos dedos estendidas na superfície de mogno brilhante e se inclinou para frente.

- Onde você estava?

Sua ira estalou no ar, em volta da cabeça, como um halo de fogo. Edward conhecia o olhar e a tensão muito bem. Estava indo para o urso e pronto para lutar.

- Participando de uma tarefa, para uma garota da classe. - disse Edward vagamente, na esperança de evitar um confronto, enquanto o pai estava em tal estado.

Carlisle bufou, levantando uma sobrancelha com conhecimento de causa.

- Eu espero que você não esteja dando aquela pobre garota qualquer falsa esperança.

Edward não teve que perguntar a quem seu pai estava se referindo, ele sabia já.

- Eu não estou dando nada a ninguém, pai.

- Bom, porque apenas há espaço para uma garota em seu futuro e você sabe tão bem quanto eu quem ela é.

Edward quis argumentar, mas o olhar no rosto de seu pai lhe deu o que pensar.

- Eu sei. - Edward concordou docilmente. Ele tinha que escolher suas batalhas com sabedoria e esta era melhor lutar em um momento posterior.

Carlisle entrecerrou os olhos sobre rosto de Edward, observando-o em silêncio atentamente por alguns segundos antes de relaxar um pouco, abaixando-se para trás em sua cadeira.

– Bom. - ele disse, inclinando a cabeça com desdém quando ele voltou sua atenção para o trabalho.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, voltando-se para fazer o seu caminho até as escadas. Irritou-lhe que seu pai ainda poderia intimidá-lo tão rapidamente, tão completamente. Velhos hábitos não custam morrer.

Quando chegou ao topo da escada, ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir Jasper espreitando ao virar da esquina. Embora fosse um garoto alto e bastante grande para catorze anos, o medo em seu rosto o fez parecer particularmente pequeno.

- O que você está fazendo?

Edward tomou nota do alarme nos grandes olhos de Jasper.

- Eu ouvi ele e mamãe queixando-se de você antes. Quando o ouvi gritar por você, eu pensei...

Um punho invisível apertou o coração de Edward. Com todo o esforço que conseguiu reunir, ele sorriu, passando o braço em volta do pescoço de seu irmão e de brincadeira esfregando o topo de sua cabeça. Edward colocou o seu melhor tom de 'tudo está bem'.

- É tudo está bem homenzinho.

Jasper não disse nada, mas Edward sabia por seu fracasso em não se queixar pelo apelido e a chave de cabeça, que Jasper tinha estado muito preocupado.

- Você e Tania realmente se separaram?

Edward podia ver a ansiedade nos olhos de Jasper. Ele era um garoto esperto e de idade suficiente para saber as ramificações.

- Desde quando a minha vida amorosa tornou-se tão interessante? E a sua? Última vez que ouvi, ainda estava quebrando corações a esquerda e a direita. – Jasper sorriu com relutância. - Quem é desta vez? Qual o nome dela? Ela é quente? Ela é quente, não é? Há mais de uma? Há mais de uma, não é? - Edward brincou. Lentamente, o brilho que normalmente iluminava os olhos de Jasper voltou e Edward sorriu, oferecendo o punho para uma colisão.

- Bom!

Jasper brincou batendo os dedos contra os de Edward.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se elas me querem.

- Oh-ho-ho! Ele é um jogador!

As bochechas de Jasper coraram e ele sorriu de volta para Edward.

- Nah. Eu me lembro que você me disse sobre como tratar as meninas.

Um rosto flutuou pela mente de Edward, mas ele empurrou-o de lado.

– Bem, homem. Mas a questão é: você se lembra do que eu te disse sobre como dominar em Guitar Hero? - A expressão e grito de alegria de Jasper lançou uma enxurrada de culpa nele. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha tido tempo para jogar os jogos de vídeo com seu irmão. Parecia haver sempre um jogo ou uma prática ou uma data ou uma festa. Algo.

A vida de Edward foi uma série de coisas que, em última análise, fizeram outras pessoas felizes. Hoje foi o primeiro dia, que ele podia se lembrar, apenas fazendo algo que ele realmente queria fazer, com alguém que ele realmente queria estar. Sem pressão. Sem motivo. Sem expectativas. Apenas tirar fotos com uma garota que ele gostava e logo, jogar jogos de vídeo com seu irmão.

Conforme Jasper se movia na sala de jogos, com entusiasmo preparando o Xbox, Edward não poderia deixar de perguntar que custo teria o dia.

A única pretensão de perfeição que a família de Edward nunca havia deixado era de ir à igreja. Quando ele era pequeno, sua mãe acabava em lágrimas dentro de dez minutos de lhes encontrar o seu lugar entre os outros fiéis, sobre os bancos. Edward podia lembrar-se de estar sentado absolutamente imóvel e silencioso entre os pais, a tensão certamente suficiente para esmagar seu pequeno corpo. Era sempre a hora mais longa de sua vida, para além da hora seguinte da igreja, quando ele iria se esconder em seu quarto com o pequeno Jasper, tentando distraí-lo enquanto seu pai gritava com sua mãe, algumas portas para baixo.

Desde então, domingos tinham sido dias tensos para Edward. Passava o dia enfurnado em seu quarto, ficando fora de problemas, já que parecia ser a fonte da maior parte da raiva do pai. Uma enorme necessidade de sair da casa o acompanhou, mas ele estava sempre com medo de deixar sua mãe e irmão sozinhos por muito tempo. Então ele esperou. Ele sempre esperou até a noite antes de ceder ao desejo de escapar.

Ele estava intensamente aliviado ao ver anoitecer cair, do lado de fora de sua janela. Rapidamente se trocou em jeans e uma camisa de rugby, correndo os dedos através de seus cabelos curtos e se dirigiu para a porta. Ele queria sair antes que alguém pudesse questionar para onde estava indo. Embora ele se recusasse a pensar muito sobre os porquês dele, sabia que havia apenas um destino para ele.

Isabella.

Ele estava quase livre quando o vozeirão de seu pai o deteve em seco. Seus dedos estavam enrolados em volta da maçaneta da porta e as chaves estavam em sua mão.

- Edward! Para onde você vai?

Olhos chocolates que sentiam em casa e enrugados do riso, pairavam no fundo de sua mente, mas seus lábios disseram a primeira coisa que ele poderia encontrar.

- Ao parque. Eu não vou chegar tarde.

Quando ele foi recebido com silêncio, ele girou a maçaneta e correu para o carro. Não foi até que ele se viu mais uma vez na varanda do Isabella que ele se preocupava mais com o que uma má impressão que ele estava fazendo com ela e sua família. Mas isso estava longe de ser o suficiente para impedi-lo de tocar a campainha. Naquele momento, ele não tinha certeza de que alguma coisa poderia tê-lo parado.

Renée Swan abriu a porta e, para alívio de Edward, ela não disse nada. Ela simplesmente inclinou a cabeça para o lado por um momento e, em seguida, sacudiu-a exasperada, dando um passo para trás, para deixar Edward entrar.

- Isabella! - Ela chamou antes de indicar o sofá. - Sente-se.

Edward sentiu que devia dizer alguma coisa, tentar explicar a maneira bizarra de continuar aparecendo na porta da frente, sem aviso prévio. Mas ele não tinha idéia do que dizer, como explicar do por quê dele não conseguir ficar longe de Isabella. E se o fizesse, Renée provavelmente proibiria Isabella de chegar perto dele, pensando que ele era algum tipo de perseguidor lunático. Então, Edward simplesmente afundou na macia almofada do sofá e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, acomodando-se para esperar.

Um movimento para a direita chamou sua atenção. Isabella tinha aparecido no umbral da porta da sala de estar, onde ela parou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e inclinando-se contra o batente, observando-o em silêncio.

Edward só podia imaginar o que ela devia estar pensando, com a maneira como ele a tinha deixado na noite anterior. Ele sabia que precisava pedir desculpas e oferecer algum tipo de explicação, mas ele ainda não sabia bem o que dizer. Na ausência disso, ele foi pela maneira alegre.

- Você tem um telefone celular? - ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Ele viu a ruga de confusão derivar sobre a testa e desaparecer. Em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Eu posso vê-lo?

Isabella franziu a testa novamente, mas virou-se para sair da sala. Poucos segundos depois, ela voltou com um pequeno retângulo rosa escuro. Ela segurou-o e Edward sorriu.

- Eu posso vê-lo de perto?

Os lábios de Isabella se contrairam quando ela atravessou a sala para ficar na frente dele. Ela segurou o telefone até a sua face.

- Isso é perto o suficiente?

Edward agarrou seu pulso e tomou o celular de seus dedos, mantendo o agarre enquanto ele movia o polegar através do teclado. Poucos segundos depois, um zumbido soou do bolso de Edward e ele colocou o telefone de volta na mão de Isabella.

- O que você fez?

- Eu me enviei um texto a partir de seu telefone. Agora temos o número um do outro.

- Talvez eu não queria o seu número.

Embora Edward sentisse uma pontada em algum lugar perto de seu coração, ele sabia que merecia isso. Mas ele não ia deixá-lo parar.

- Bem, eu queria que o seu.

- Talvez eu não queria que o tivesse.

- Tarde demais agora. Serão chamadas de brincadeira às 3h da manhã de agora em diante. Sinto muito.

- Ah, então vai ser assim?

- Sim. É a única maneira.

- A única maneira de quê?

- Para fazer você pensar em mim às 3h da manhã.

- E por que você me quer pensando em você às 3h da manhã?

- Porque as suas defesas estarão baixas e eu serei capaz de entrar na sua cabeça com mais facilidade.

- Por que você quer estar dentro da minha cabeça?

Uma resposta simplista subiu rapidamente à mente de Edward, mas como ele olhou para Isabella – em pé, tão perto dele que poderia contar cada cílio e sentir seu perfume

celestial - tornou-se tão consumido por ela, que morreu em seus lábios. Parecia que ele estava neste estado mais frequentemente do que não, se ela estava por perto ou não.

- Porque você está dentro da minha. - disse ele, ficando em pé.

Quando ele se levantou, Isabella esticou o pescoço para olhar para ele e Edward não queria nada mais do que beijá-la. Quando seus lábios se separaram um pouquinho, ele se perguntou se ela estava pensando a mesma coisa.

- É apenas justo.

Olharam nos olhos um do outro por vários segundos tensos antes que Isabella risse nervosamente e desse um passo para trás.

- Bem, só para você saber, você vai ter que lidar com a mamãe, se chega a acabar com conta do meu telefone. Eu não estou levando a culpa por brincadeiras noturnas.

- Feito - disse Edward suavemente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para mantê-los fora dela, pois eles coçavam para tocar seu rosto suave. - Ei, você quer vir comigo para o parque?

Ele não tinha realmente a intenção de ir para o parque, isso havia sido só para o benefício de seu pai. Mas agora que ele estava aqui com Isabella, ele não sabia que outra forma de prolongar seu tempo com ela.

- Nós poderíamos tomar as câmeras, é claro, para o caso de encontrar algumas boas fotografias de pessoas para a classe.

Um sorriso maroto curvou as bordas da boca do Isabella e Edward sabia que ela podia ver através do pretexto frágil. Prendeu a respiração, à espera de sua resposta.

Isabella começou assentindo lentamente.

- O parque, hein? Eu poderia fazer isso.

O fato de que ela iria junto com ele, fez o coração de Edward subir.

- Você sabe, uma vez que é para a escola e tudo mais.

Seus olhos brilharam diabolicamente e Edward quase riu.

- Dê-me cinco minutos para me trocar, ok?

Com isso, ela saiu correndo da sala. Enquanto Edward observava ir, ele queria impedi-la, para dizer que ela estava ótima no que ela estava usando, um conjunto que fez o seu pulso saltar para cima em um ritmo mais rápido. Mas ele não o fez. Estava muito ocupado lembrando quanto compridas se viam suas pernas debaixo da bainha irregular de seus shorts curtos e quanto gracioso seu pescoço estava na camiseta de decote redondo.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, ela reapareceu vestindo suas calças jeans habituais. Pelo menos ela não estava vestindo um suéter que escondia sua forma, no entanto. Ela tinha deixado a camiseta.

Como Isabella deslizou seus pés em chinelos, Edward estava quase desejando que ela tivesse mudado o top também. O material verde, fino de sua camiseta, se agarrava firmemente a seus seios, fazendo Edward se sentir tenso e dolorido em todos os lugares errados. Propositalmente, ele virou a cabeça e mudou-se para a porta, mantendo-a aberta para ela.

- Eu não vou voltar tarde, mamãe. – chamou ela enquanto puxava a alça de sua bolsa transversal do corpo sobre sua cabeça. Com um rápido sorriso, passou por Edward. - Tudo bem. Vamos.

Considerando a natureza tensa de seu último par de interlúdios, Edward ficou agradavelmente surpreso por quão fácil era de estar com Isabella. Havia algo nela que era emocionante, mas confortável. Atraente e ainda calmante. Feroz e calmo. Ele a queria mais do que ele já quisera outra menina - fisicamente e emocionalmente - mas ele queria protegê-la do mundo, desde a dor, do sofrimento e o coração quebrado, ao mesmo tempo. Algo sobre ela puxou seu coração. Queria amá-la e protegê-la, como uma flor delicada rara. Como se ela fosse frágil e quebrável. Terna e preciosa. Frágil

Quando chegaram ao parque, que estava situado em um grande estacionamento, na rua em frente a areia e o mar, Edward colocou o carro no estacionamento e desligou o motor. Isabella imediatamente estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

- Não. - ele gritou, cercando a Isabella como para detê-la. Ela virou os olhos arregalados e atordoados em direção a ele, com os lábios arredondados em um O de surpresa. Ela não disse nada, simplesmente ficou lá, congelada, olhando para ele. - Espere.

Edward saiu do carro e correu para o lado do passageiro, puxando a maçaneta para abrir a porta. Com um floreio, ele se inclinou na cintura e estirou a mão para Isabella. Era fria e pequena na sua, mas seu aperto era forte quando ela passou os dedos em torno dele.

Isabella deslizou para fora, mas ainda não falou. Ela estava sorrindo amplamente, no entanto, quando ela se endireitou em toda a sua altura diminuta ao lado de Edward.

Ele sorriu para ela. Edward teve a sensação de que ela queria rir. E assim o fez. Ele não sabia por que ele queria que ela soubesse que poderia ser um cavalheiro. Mas ele fez.

Ele afrouxou o controle sobre seus dedos, o suficiente para que se quisesse se livrar, ela poderia fazê-lo facilmente. Mas ele não a deixou ir. Não totalmente. E ele não o faria. A não ser que ela quisesse.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção à entrada, Edward percebeu Isabella olhando em volta, sua expressão um pouco temerosa. Quando ele percebeu que seu rosto estava dizendo, ele parou abruptamente, puxando Isabella suavemente pela mão. Ela se virou para olhar para ele.

- Não me diga que você nunca foi a um parque.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Ok, eu não vou te dizer que eu nunca estive em um parque.

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim. Estou falando sério. Recuso-me, sob ameaça de morte, em lhe dizer que eu nunca fui a um parque. - brincou ela.

- Sabe tudo - brincou Edward. - Você sabe o que quero dizer.

- Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer.

- Então, você nunca passeou em montanhas russas que são perigosas, na melhor das hipóteses, comido alimentos que deve vir com um saco de vômito e um aviso ou pago demais por um bicho de pelúcia barato?

Ela riu, um som que percorreu a espinha de Edward como dedos dançantes.

- Não, eu nunca fiz nenhuma dessas coisas. Mas fazê-los soa tão atraente, como eu poderia resistir agora?

- Você não pode. É simples assim.

- Então o que estamos esperando? - Perguntou Isabella, puxando Edward para frente. -Mostre-me o parque.

O entusiasmo de Isabella era contagiante. Edward se viu olhando para tudo através de seus olhos e foi incrível. Luzes nunca foram mais brilhantes, cores nunca foram mais vibrante, sons nunca estiveram mais estimulantes e cheiros nunca deram mais água na boca. De muitas maneiras, Edward sentiu como se ele nunca tivesse ido a um parque de diversões, na verdade não. E ele não poderia ter sido mais feliz por experimentá-lo pela primeira vez com Isabella.

Depois que ele comprou os bilhetes, eles passeavam em volta do parque uma vez apenas para vê-lo. Na segunda ronda, Edward viu Isabella olhando para um urso polar, um gigante bicho de pelúcia, que estava pendurado ao longo de uma barraca de jogo. Resultava ser o grande prêmio de um jogo de lançamento de bola.

- Gostaria de tentar a sua sorte com uma bola rápida? - O cara bastante jovem perguntou enquanto passavam.

Edward olhou para Isabella e seus olhos tinham se alargado de excitação. Ele a puxou para uma parada em frente ao atendente vestido de colete.

- Sim. Dê-me seis bolas. - disse Edward, puxando duas notas de dois dólares de sua carteira. O atendente empilhou seis bolas de beisebol no balcão, na frente de Edward.

- Quanto custa o urso polar?

- Bola rápida, ao longo de 145 quilômetros por hora, você ganha o urso.

Embora o futebol fosse o seu desporto de eleição, Edward tinha jogado beisebol desde que ele estava na terceira série, então ele conhecia a pequena esfera de couro vermelho costurado. Edward tomou uma na mão e rolou em torno de seus dedos.

Ele tinha sido uma vez lançador, sendo normalmente colocado no campo curto, mas Edward colocou todo seu foco para lembrar a mecânica do mesmo. Era, de repente, muito importante para ele ganhar o urso pra Isabella. Respirando fundo, ele puxou o braço para trás e deixou a bola voar a partir de seus dedos.

Os números amarelos da leitura do radar alegou que a velocidade tinha sido apenas 123 quilometros por hora, não rápido o suficiente para o urso polar. Edward rangeu os dentes e trabalhou seu ombro em três grandes círculos antes de pegar outra bola.

Ele jogou. 125.

Alcançando a terceira bola, Edward respirou fundo antes de enviá-la a toda velocidade, em direção a parte de trás da barraca. Ele ficou satisfeito quando os números piscaram 134.

- Chegando mais perto. - disse o atendente.

Isabella gritou e bateu palmas. Edward não pode deixar de sorrir. Seus olhos brilharam alegremente e ela saltou para cima e para baixo, com entusiasmo. Era fácil ver que ela iria ficar feliz de qualquer maneira, mas isso só o fez querer conquistar o urso ainda mais.

Edward trabalhou seu caminho através das duas bolas próximas, ficando cada vez mais perto da marca de 145 km por hora cobiçada. Quando ele levantou a última bola no ar e pegou-a contra a palma da mão, imaginou a bola de beisebol viajando no ar, uma mancha branca no meio da noite, à luz de néon. Imaginou Isabella pulando para cima e para baixo, em seguida, jogando os braços em êxtase em torno de seu pescoço. Imaginou o atendente descontente desenganchando o grande urso polar e entregando a Isabella. Seu coração batia com satisfação e determinação.

Com um grunhido rápido, Edward puxou o braço para trás e atirou a bola para frente. Quando ela deixou seus dedos, ele sabia que tinha jogado sua bola mais rápida. Seu estômago se agitou com a gratificação e os seus lábios curvaram-se com prazer, quando ele se virou para assistir Isabella. Ele não precisava assistir a leitura de radar para saber que ele tinha ganhado o urso, ele sentiu no mais profundo.

Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, a boca de Isabella caiu aberta, os olhos arredondados, ela se virou para ele. Todos os sinos e música, todos da feira e os pequenos, todas as atrações e tumulto acalmaram enquanto ele a olhava. Edward estava ciente de nada, mas o brilho vermelho de neon em seu rosto suave, o flash branco de seus dentes em seu rosto pálido, o piscar das luzes nos olhos e a propagação quente da felicidade, fez o seu caminho através de seu peito.

Quando Isabella atirou-se contra ele e passou os braços em volta do pescoço, assim como ele tinha imaginado que ela faria, Edward fechou os olhos e abraçou-a junto a ele. Ele percebeu que ele jogaria um milhão de bolas mil vezes por dia se isso iria mantê-la em seus braços.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela mexeu-se livre para pegar o urso gigante do atendente. Seu rosto brilhava com o simples prazer do momento, do urso e do parque. Edward não achou que ele já tinha visto alguém apreciar tanto de algo aparentemente banal. No fundo, ele sabia que nunca faria de novo.

Ela aconchegou o urso orgulhosamente quando eles fizeram o seu caminho pelas ruas lotadas. Edward lhe comprou um sorvete e se arrependeu quase que instantaneamente quando ele descobriu que não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua boca, enquanto ela comia. Cada vez que a língua dela saia para lamber, Edward sentia sua pulsação do corpo em resposta. Ele estava quase contente quando um menino, particularmente indisciplinado, bateu em uma Isabella desavisada, derrubando o cone de sua mão.

Por um momento, sentiu-se mal quando ela olhou para a mancha rosa, rapidamente se derretendo na calçada quente. E mesmo que o torturasse em vê-la comer, ele teria comprado outro, se teria feito ela feliz. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, ela apenas riu e deu de ombros, lambendo o sorvete de seus dedos.

- Bem, foi bom enquanto durou. - disse ela casualmente. - Que tal um passeio na roda-gigante?

E assim, estava superado e passando para a próxima coisa maravilhosa. Edward simplesmente sorriu e balançou a cabeça, sempre em respeito a ela.

- Será que nada, nunca a incomoda?

- Só se eu deixá-lo. - ela respondeu enigmaticamente, piscando um olho para ele. – Agora, mova-se! Temos passeios perigosos para fazer e comida ruim para comer!

Em seu caminho ao redor do parque para a roda-gigante, eles passaram um trailer que vendia a típica variedade de comida de parque: Hot dog, anéis de cebola, pipoca, algodão doce e maçãs de caramelo. Isabella parou em seco e cheirou dramaticamente.

- Oh meu Deus, o que é esse cheiro?

- Provavelmente uma mistura de dez alimentos diferentes que estão sendo frito. Quer experimentar algo assim?

Isabella assentiu e virou-se na direção do trailer. Ela entrou na fila e leu o menu na parte da frente do trailer, enquanto ela se movia para frente. Quando chegou a sua vez de pedir, ela deu outra surpresa a Edward.

- Provarei um pouco de tudo.

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos atrás da janela de vidro levantou as sobrancelhas em questionamento. Edward assistiu Isabella sorrir largamente para a mulher e acenar com a cabeça, como se dissesse que você me ouviu direito. Edward riu enquanto a mulher anotou a ordem de Isabella, balançando a cabeça enquanto a caneta movia.

-Você quer algo para beber?

- Uma grande Coca-Cola.

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça de novo, mas os cantos de sua boca se contorceram um pouco, como se estivesse lutando contra um sorriso. Com um toque, ela rasgou a folha de ordem fora do bloco, estendeu-a para Isabella ver enquanto ela anunciava o total. Isabella não piscou um olho, apenas pegou a pequena bolsa amarrada em seu corpo.

Edward agarrou seu pulso para dete - la.

- Oh, não! Por minha conta. Eu tenho que ver isso. - brincou ele, entregando ao caixa algumas notas.

Isabella simplesmente sorriu e voltou-se em direção ao trailer. Em menos de dois minutos, Edward estava ajudando a levar uma braçada de comida a uma das mesas de piquenique, colocadas para as pessoas comerem. Enquanto eles espalhavam o festim, Edward não pode deixar de rir de novo.

- Não há nenhuma maneira que você possa comer até mesmo um quarto de tudo isso.

Isabella caminhou até o banco e sentou-se, desdobrando um guardanapo e colocando-o em sua garganta como um babador. Ela então começou a arregaçar as mangas, que ela não estava usando, e erguer o queixo em confiança a Edward.

- Olhe para mim.

E assim ele fez. Ele viu e riu com ela enquanto dizimava seu cachorro quente, mastigando sua salsicha de milho, mordiscava seus anéis de cebola e colocava pedaços de pipoca na boca.

- Quer um pedaço? - Ela perguntou em um ponto, estendendo a metade da salsicha de milho para ele.

Edward estava perfeitamente contente em vê-la comer, mas algo sobre provar o lugar onde sua boca tinha estado o fez aceitar. Lentamente, Isabella levou a salsicha de milho aos lábios e Edward deu uma mordida.

Enquanto mastigava, ele pensou que era a melhor salsicha de milho que ele já comeu, ele poderia saborear a doçura de sua boca persistente sobre a comida. Mas então ele parou de degustar o que ele estava mastigando, enfocando apenas sobre Isabella. Que o estava vendo comer.

O castanho brilhante de seus olhos quase foi eclipsado por suas pupilas dilatadas. Sem reservas ela observou sua boca. Edward teve que conter um gemido, quando sua língua saiu para lamber os lábios. Quando ela chegou para frente, ele parou de mastigar e prendeu a respiração. Com um dedo, ela bateu no canto de sua boca, puxando o dedo amarelo manchado.

- Mostarda. - ela murmurou, metendo o dedo em sua boca.

Ele observou enquanto ela sugava o dedo, suas calças ficando desconfiadamente apertada, em resposta ao gesto inócuo, mas estranhamente erótico. Quando levantou os olhos para ele, o calor queimou-lhe todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés, o que tornou difícil para ele terminar de mascar e engolir a comida, que ele deveria estar comendo.

Seus olhos procuraram os dele por vários momentos, antes de falar.

- Bom, não é? - Ela perguntou com voz rouca.

- Delicioso. - ele resmungou, quase derrotado com a vontade de destruir a sua boca, deslizar sua língua dentro e saborear um bocado muito mais inebriante.

- Bem, bem, bem. - uma voz aguda familiar chamou, intrometendo mais uma vez em uma cena íntima. - A escola deve ser mais exigente para algumas pessoas. Você com certeza está colocando "muito tempo em ajudá-la", Edward. E sério, eu espero que você não olhe para todos os seus amigos dessa forma.

Edward se girou e deu uma olhada glacial para Tania, que se aproximou de seu lado direito. Ela estava com James.

Por um momento, ninguém disse nada. A tensão subiu rapidamente, mas James interveio com humor, para aliviar uma pequena porção dela.

- Ele não me olhe desse jeito, mas ele totalmente deveria. Este corpo é feito de pura gostosura marfim. - James brincou, esfregando uma mão, brincando sobre o peito. Sua tentativa de diminuir a dor das palavras de Tania era flagrante e marginalmente eficaz.

- As únicas pessoas que consideram você quente James, são os deficientes visuais e os extremamente desesperados. - brincou Edward, em troca, grato pela rápida intervenção de seu amigo.

- Eu não acho que nós já nos conhecemos. - declarou James, ignorando Edward em favor de Isabella. A apreciação em seus olhos era fácil de ver e não escapou a Tania. Ou Edward. Ele teve que colocar um esforço gigantesco para não bater violentamente em seu amigo, quando ele piscou, flertando com Isabella. - James Blevins.

Seu sorriso tão leve e natural como sempre, Isabella limpou a mão em um guardanapo e estendeu a mão a James.

- Isabella Swan. É um prazer.

James sorriu maliciosamente.

- O prazer é todo meu.

Edward se eriçou. Ele sentiu os lábios apertar em uma linha fina e queria dizer a James e Tania que se largassem , mas ele segurou a língua. Ele não queria expor Isabella a uma exposição ridiculamente juvenil de ciúme. Ele não tinha direitos sobre ela, afinal, nenhum direito sobre ela. E Edward tinha certeza de que isso é o que o incomodava mais, que Isabella não era dele e só dele.

- Eu vou ficar doente. - Tania assobiou baixinho.

- Por quê? - perguntou Isabella, genuinamente surpresa. - Quero dizer, deve ser porque sou nova, porque eu não consigo imaginar alguém se distrair com uma companheira tão bonita como você.

A boca de Edward realmente caiu aberta, em estado de choque. Como Isabella poderia ser tão gentil, graciosa e cortês com alguém tão abertamente desagradável como Tania.

Tania franziu o cenho. Edward tinha certeza de que ela não tinha ideia de como reagir a benevolência de Isabella. Depois de alguns segundos de deliberação em silêncio, ela deve ter decidido que Isabella estava tramando algo. Tania estreitou os olhos em Isabella, em seguida tomou um James sorrindo pelo braço e arrastou-o para longe.

Imperturbável, Isabella retomou a destruição de sua festa. Edward não foi tão rápido para se recuperar. Ele estava olhando para ela, de boca aberta, completamente impressionado com sua natureza gentil.

Depois de alguns minutos, Isabella olhou para ele.

- O quê? Eu tenho algo no meu rosto? - ela perguntou, enxugando as costas de sua mão sobre sua boca e ambas as bochechas.

- Não, você não tem nada em seu rosto. - Edward assegurou-lhe suavemente.

- Então o quê?

- Eu sei... eu pensei... você é simplesmente fantástica! Isso é tudo.

A mancha rosa pálida subiu nas bochechas de Isabella. Ela baixou os olhos, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, ela voltou sua atenção de volta para suas sobremesas. Edward viu como ela fez um rápido trabalho da maçã caramelo, devorando a casca docemente revestida e deixando para trás a maior parte da maçã carnuda branca por baixo.

Com um baque, Isabella jogou o resto do fruto em sua pilha de lixo e, em seguida, amassou tudo junto e foi para lançá-lo no lixo. Ela voltou tirando a poeira de suas mãos. Ela parou na borda da mesa, recolheu seu urso e agarrou o algodão doce, empurrando o plástico que cobria para baixo.

- Roda-gigante? - ela perguntou, arrancando uma tira longa e rala de açúcar cor- de-rosa e encheu em sua boca.

Edward sorriu. Ela sorriu.

- Tem que amar uma mulher que pode comer como um homem e ainda olhar como você faz.

Isabella piscou e esfregou sua barriga ainda plana.

- Eu estou em treinamento.

- Para quê?

- Antes de eu morrer, eu quero ganhar um concurso de comer cachorro-quente.

_**Amanhã posto o penúltimo capítulo e na sexta o último.**_

_**Beijos e até amanhã**_

_**Obs; PARIS É O NOME DO SÍTIO DO MEU VÔ. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Penúltimo capítulo._**

_- Antes de eu morrer, eu quero ganhar um concurso de comer cachorro-quente. _

Edward sabia que deveria rir, não porque era ridículo, mas porque ela era provável sério. Mas ele não podia. Não quando ela mencionou a palavra morrer, não importa o quão casualmente. Se alguém tivesse feito tal declaração, ele teria pensado em nada disso, mas com Isabella, ele parecia ser hipersensível ao tema da sua morte, independentemente de quão longe poderia estar.

- Eu acho que você está bem no caminho para se tornar uma comedora campeã.- brincou, esperando que o seu sorriso e a tentativa de leveza, tivessem escondido adequadamente suas emoções turbulentas.

Edward se levantou, ele e Isabella começaram a fazer o seu caminho lentamente, através da multidão, em direção à roda gigante. Pelo canto do olho, ele a observava beliscar tufos de açúcar grudados entre os dedos e, em seguida, colocá-los em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava seu urso polar e, curiosamente, observava as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele perguntou o que ela poderia estar pensando. Parecia que ela estava sempre em profundidade, o pensamento significativo, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas que conhecia. Claro, ela tinha tido problemas em sua vida que a maioria das pessoas não.

- Eu estava tão doente durante a quimio que eu jurei, quando eu sentisse vontade de comer de novo, que eu comeria tudo que poderia chegar as minhas mãos. - ela começou calmamente. Edward teve de se inclinar em sua direção um pouco para ouvir as suas palavras. O ruído ambiente do parque lotado ameaçava engoli-los. - Uma das primeiras coisas que eu comi, quando eu comecei a me sentir melhor, foi um cachorro- quente. Comecei com um e ele tinha um gosto tão bom, eu acabei comendo sete. - Edward viu como ela arrancou outro pedaço de algodão doce e ergueu-o para inspeção, antes de sair a língua e pegar a ponta para arrastá-lo em sua boca. - Esse dia eu decidi viver cada minuto de cada dia, que pode ser o último.

Seu sentimento caiu entre eles como um escuro e deprimente nevoeiro. Não o que ela disse, mas o que ela não tinha dito. Ela ia viver cada minuto de cada dia, como pode ser o seu último, porque pode, de fato, muito bem ser. Isso é o que ela queria dizer. Essas palavras não ditas penetraram fundo e feriram, seus dedos gelados ao redor do coração de Edward e apertaram.

Como se sentisse a direção rabugenta que seus pensamentos tinham tomado, Isabella virou seu olhar para Edward e piscou de brincadeira.

- Corrida até a roda gigante.

Demorou para Edward um momento de trocar as marchas e se concentrar no que ela havia dito.

- Eu não estou correndo com uma menina, especialmente uma que acabou de comer metade do seu peso corporal em alimento frito.

- Auu - Isabella disse, perigo escrito sobre seu belo rosto. - Eu não sabia que você era um gato assustado. Eu posso ir um pouco lento se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor - brincou ela.

- Oh-ho-ho, isso vai ser assim, não é? - Disse Edward, se lançando para Isabella. Rapidamente, ela correu para longe, apenas fora de seu alcance. - Nada mal. - admitiu. Ela era muito ágil, mesmo quando recheada com comida de parque e carregando um urso polar.

- Eu faço tudo bem por mim mesma - ela riu. – Compete comigo? – Os olhos de Isabella brilharam. Edward viu a língua fugir no canto de sua boca. Ele queria beijá-la tanto que ele quase perdeu a sua contagem regressiva. - Preparados, Prontos, Vão!

Isabella decolou em direção a roda-gigante, esquivando-se das crianças e adultos, carrinhos e bichos de pelúcia, com uma agilidade que desmentia a enorme refeição que ela tinha acabado de comer. Edward teria ficado feliz em simplesmente sentar e assistir suas palhaçadas. Ele encontrou-se propositadamente para trás, sorrindo e rindo todo o caminho para o passeio.

Ela chegou em primeiro lugar, é claro, com Edward não muito atrás. Ele a viu levantar um braço acima da cabeça e dançar levemente de pé para pé. Ele ouviu-a dizer com a voz rouca - Hey! Eu fiz isso!

Edward riu.

- Isso faz de mim Apollo? Porque eu poderia perfeitamente viver com abdominais como esse.

Isabella acalmou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você já tem abdominais como esse.

Edward sentiu um puxão de sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Ela, obviamente, tomara conhecimento de seu corpo na praia. Ele sempre esteve satisfeito com o seu físico, pernas e os braços musculosos, cintura esbelta, estômago plano, peitorais firmes, mas nunca tinha se importado tanto que alguém estivesse igualmente satisfeito com ele. Até Isabella, isso sim. Seu comentário o fez ridiculamente feliz por algum motivo.

Ele fechou a distância entre eles, não parando até que estava a trinta centimetro dela. Ela estava um pouco sem fôlego, mas ainda com um largo sorriso. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seus olhos brilharam com vida e vitalidade. Seus dedos coçaram para passar em seu cabelo. Seus lábios formigavam com o desejo de ser pressionado com os dela. Seu corpo doía ao sentir o seu calor. Mas ele manteve a distância, em vez disso inclinou a cabeça para arrancar um pedaço de seu algodão doce.

- Hey. - ela disse, puxando o pau revestido de doces longe de sua boca. - Lábios fora de meus despojos.

- Eu perdi para uma garota. O mínimo que você pode fazer é compartilhar o seu algodão doce.

Ela apertou os lábios como se considerando sua lógica.

- Eu não sou nada se não uma garota justa. - disse ela, voltando a nuvem açucarada à sua antiga posição, perto de seu rosto.

Os olhos de Isabella cairam para a boca de Edward e lá ficou. Ele sentiu calor correr por seus lábios, como se ele realmente pudesse sentir seu olhar sobre eles, como um toque físico. Lentamente, ele abriu a boca e arrancou um pedaço de algodão com a língua, puxando-a lentamente para dentro. Ele se dissolveu em uma poça de doçura, que ainda não havia rival para a lembrança do gosto da boca de Isabella.

Isabella lambeu os lábios enquanto o observava. Edward sufocou um gemido, desejando que ele pudesse puxar a língua em sua boca naquele momento.

- Vocês dois estão na fila?

Um homem com duas crianças pequenas tinha parado atrás de Edward e foi espreitar em torno de seu ombro. Edward olhou para o homem a Isabella e ele sorriu.

- Sim, estamos na fila.

Estendendo a mão, ele pegou o algodão doce da mão de Isabella, entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e puxou-a para frente, na fila curta em frente a roda-gigante.

A fila andou rapidamente, muito mais rapidamente do que Edward teria gostado. Isabella deixou-lhe a mão e Edward poderia ficar ali toda a noite, apenas segurando-a. Em seu silêncio, ele estava completamente focado na sensação de sua pequena mão na sua, como era suave, como a eletricidade parecia pular e vibrar por seu braço, mesmo em um contato tão inocente.

Ele se ofereceu para segurar seu urso polar. Ela desafiou-o a tocá-lo. Os dois riram.

O resto do tempo, Edward assistiu Isabella do canto de olho. Ele olhou ao redor, ocasionalmente, para ver o que ela estava olhando, mas para a maior parte, ele não conseguia afastar os olhos dela. Ela observava as pessoas que passavam. Parecia tão curiosa e fascinada. Cada vez que um novo grupo de frequentadores do parque saía da roda gigante, ela sorria no que parecia antecipação e apertava a sua mão com entusiasmo. Seu coração pulava uma batida cada vez que ela fazia isso.

Quando chegou a sua vez, Edward levou o urso polar e ajudou a entrar no carro pequeno. Sentou-se ao lado dela, situando o bicho de pelúcia em seu outro lado. - Você está pronta? - Ele perguntou, sabendo qual seria sua resposta. Ela praticamente cantarolou com entusiasmo.

Isabella olhou em seus olhos. Ela sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça e sorriu largamente. Por um momento, Edward perguntou se ela queria dizer que estava pronta para algo mais, algo como ele, mas ela rapidamente virou-se e o momento se foi. Ele não estava totalmente certo de que não tinha imaginado só porque ele queria tanto, queria ela tanto.

À medida que a roda girou e avançou o seu caminho em direção ao topo, parando rotineiramente para deixar novos passageiros substituir os antigos, Edward sentou para assistir Isabella. Ela estava inclinada para frente, olhando para o chão. O vento bagunçou o cabelo dela e soprou o delicioso aroma em seu rosto. Quando ele sentou- se bem, o carro balançou para frente, balançando ameaçadoramente.

Com um grito, Isabella se inclinou para trás, grudando contra a parte de trás do carro. Seus olhos estavam arregalados quando ela virou-os em Edward. Ele percebeu que a havia assustado.

- Desculpe. Eu não fiz isso de propósito.

Lentamente, os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso.

- Faça de novo. - disse ela, cautelosamente inclinado para frente mais uma vez.

Sorrindo para sua bravata, Edward se inclinou rapidamente para trás em seu assento e depois para frente, fazendo com que seu carrinho balançasse novamente. Isabella metade gritou metade riu, claramente emocionada. Edward sentiu o som em seu peito como um organismo vivo.

Quando a roda gigante pegou todos os seus passageiros, começou seu movimento circular lento, levantando-os longe do chão e, em seguida, baixando-os. Isabella se inclinou para frente e olhou para tudo, percebendo tudo. Edward se sentou, o braço envolto em todo o encosto, atrás dela e tudo o mais ignorado em favor de observar Isabella.

Ela perguntou-lhe coisas ocasionalmente, mas por outro lado permaneceu quieta enquanto assimilava tudo, Edward estava simplesmente fascinado por ela, um estado em que ele se viu em mais e mais vezes, nos últimos tempos. Quando a roda gigante levou-os para a sua terceira subida, Isabella se recostou em seu assento, seu corpo cabia debaixo da dobra do braço, como se ele fosse projetado para fazer exatamente isso. Edward reprimiu a vontade de envolver o braço em torno dela, puxá-la para mais perto. Ele prendeu a respiração quando ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando satisfeito para o céu da noite clara.

- Eu nunca vi uma noite mais linda. - disse ela em voz baixa.

Edward teve que se esforçar para puxar os olhos de Isabella, mas ele fez isso, olhando por cima dele, viu o que tinha tão completamente a impressionado.

Num primeiro momento, o céu parecia exatamente como em qualquer outra noite: escura com um punhado de estrelas, como ele imaginava que o céu noturno se parecia em qualquer lugar do mundo. Antes que ele voltasse sua atenção para Isabella, no entanto, ele tentou ver a grande extensão como ela o olhava, para ver o que ela estava vendo. Foi então que Edward percebeu que o céu não era apenas escuro, era a cor do mais negro veludo azul, rico e luxuoso. As estrelas brilharam contra ele, como tantos diamantes brilhantes e a lua perfeitamente redonda, pendurada em seu meio, como um medalhão de prata brilhando. Era o mesmo céu noturno o qual tinha visto toda sua vida, mas esta noite era de tirar o fôlego.

Quando Edward, finalmente, voltou sua atenção para Isabella, era ela quem estava olhando para ele neste momento. Seus olhos brilharam com mais intensidade do que a lua e um sorriso doce adornava seus lábios.

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíam. Ele estava impressionado com ela, por sua beleza, pela sua visão, por sua alma incrível.

Ele nunca tinha experimentado outra pessoa antes. Mas ele experimentou Isabella. Ele sentiu-a como se sua presença fossem dedos diáfanos que o envolviam em seu calor, tecendo o seu caminho em torno de seu coração como um casulo. Ele sabia que nunca seria o mesmo sem ela.

Seu cabelo estava contra sua camisa quando ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei. - ela disse enigmaticamente.

Edward sabia que ela provavelmente estava se referindo ao céu como - eu sei, é lindo - mas não podia deixar de se perguntar se ele tinha seu coração em sua mão e ela sabia o que estava pensando. Mesmo se fosse esse o caso, ele não poderia pará- lo, não conseguia parar o que estava sentindo. Ele sabia que a sua vida nunca mais seria completa, que ele nunca iria sentir inteiro de novo, se tivesse que viver sem ela.

Ela virou o rosto para trás, em direção ao céu e a mente de Edward girou como a roda gigante, em direção ao chão.

Como posso me sentir assim com alguém que acabei de conhecer? Isso não pode ser real. Estou no colégio, pelo amor de Deus! Além disso, eu não tenho espaço para ela. Ela não se encaixa em minha vida, no meu futuro.

Mas, mesmo com os pensamentos passando por sua cabeça, Edward sabia que nada disso importava. Ele sentiu que lá no fundo, Isabella era um divisor de águas. Ela era sua virada de jogo.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward estava tranquilo quando o atendente destravou a barra de metal que os mantinha em segurança dentro de seu carrinho e ajudou Isabella chegar ao chão. Seu comportamento contente parecia ainda mais pacífico, em contraste com o mar tumultuoso de emoções em fúria dentro dele. Edward viu-se atraído por ela, atraído por ela, tal como tinha sido a primeira vez que a tinha visto no parque, tantos meses atrás. Havia um brilho dentro de Isabella que derramou a sua luz nos cantos escuros da alma de Edward, que iluminaram o pálido futuro que seu pai tinha planejado para ele.

Edward reconheceu o que ela o fazia sentir. Esperança. Isabella lhe deu esperança.

- Aí está você. - Edward ouviu uma voz profunda dizer da sua esquerda, enquanto ele e Isabella caminhavam lentamente, para longe da roda gigante. Ele provavelmente não teria dado um segundo pensamento, pensando que o cara estava falando com alguém, se não fosse pelo fato de que Isabella parou. Quando ele se virou para olhar para ela, ela estava congelada.

- Qual é o problema? - perguntou Edward. Quando ela não respondeu, ele seguiu os olhos para um rapaz que estava em pé, a poucos metros de onde eles estavam. Ele estava sorrindo e Edward não gostou dele instantaneamente.

- Jake?

- Hey, baby! - Disse ele familiarmente, abrindo os braços como se ela fosse correr em direção a eles.

O coração de Edward caiu em seus pés, quando Isabella deixou seu lado e caminhou lentamente no abraço de Jake. Não passou despercebido a Edward, que ela não correu ou que ela parecia dura contra ele. Não aliviou a dor no peito, quando ela se distanciou rapidamente. Estava apaixonado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sua mãe disse que você tinha ido para o parque, com um amigo da escola, para tirar algumas fotos. - disse Jake, avançando para dobrar um fio ondulado do cabelo de Isabella atrás da orelha. O estômago de Edward deu uma guinada com o gesto íntimo.

- Não, eu quero dizer o que você está fazendo aqui, em Middleton?

O sorriso de Jake aumentou.

- Decidi ir para a escola, na Universidade da Flórida, para que eu pudesse estar mais perto de você.

Mesmo que ele sentisse como se estivesse invadindo um encontro íntimo, Edward não conseguia se mover. Ele sentiu como se estivesse em pé na margem, observando seu maior tesouro derivar no mar. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer para detê-lo.

- Mas você disse que...

- Eu sei o que eu disse, baby. - Jake interrompeu, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo, nos braços de Isabella. - Mas eu estava errado. Estou com saudades. Eu quero estar com você.

O coração de Edward deixou de dar uma batida, quando Isabella virou a cabeça e olhou para ele, por cima do ombro. Foi então que Jake o viu, quase como se Edward ainda não tivesse sido registrado como um ponto no radar, até aquele momento.

- Este deve ser o seu amigo. - disse Jake, estendendo a mão em direção a Edward e um passo à frente quando ele colocou seu outro braço casualmente (e possessivamente, Edward pensou) em torno dos ombros de Isabella.

- Jacob Black. Prazer em conhecê-lo, cara.

Com um sorriso que ele sabia estava apertado e forçado, Edward deslizou a mão dentro do outro e apertou-a por alguns instantes.

- Edward Cullen - ele disse abruptamente, deu um passo para trás e cruzpu os braços sobre o peito. Edward sabia que a postura provavelmente parecia confronto, mas ele não se importou. Ele

realmente não se importava com o que este Jake pensava dele, só queria que ele ficasse longe de Isabella.

- Então, você é um daqueles tipo de artistas como Isabella, não é? Você está em fotografia, também?

O tom condescendente de Jake não passou despercebido por Edward e ele soltou.

- Sim.

Jake franziu a testa enquanto olhava de Edward para Isabella e de volta.

- Onde está a câmera?

Edward olhou para seu peito, que estava livre da câmera, que deveria ter sido pendurada lá com a sua cinta preta. Ele olhou para Isabella e ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, eles brilharam com malícia. Ele sabia que sua risada estava vindo antes que borbulhasse de seus lábios. Quando finalmente o fez, jorrou sobre ele como uma onda quente e ele riu, também.

- Oops. - foi tudo o que disse, seu sorriso deixando Edward saber que a intimidade, a piada interna que compartilhavam, não era só da sua cabeça. Ela também se divertiu, ela nem tinha percebido que tinham deixado suas câmeras no carro de Edward.

Edward nunca esqueceria aquele momento. Foi o momento em que ele percebeu que iria lutar até a morte por ela.

Infelizmente, o seu entusiasmo sobre o seu humor compartilhado foi de curta duração. O oportunista que Edward suspeitava que era Jake, saltou para agarrar a chance de conseguir Isabella sozinha.

- Bem, já que vocês dois esqueceram suas câmeras, então você não vai se importar de eu levar Isabella em casa agora, certo?

Para Edward, o sorriso de Jake pareceu presunçoso e de tubarão, mas havia pouco que pudesse fazer para afastá-lo. Ele não podia discutir sua lógica sem admitir algum tipo de sentimentos mais-que-amigável em direção a Isabella. E ele não poderia muito bem fazer isso até que ele tivesse mais tempo com ela, o tempo para convencê-la de que eles deviam estar juntos. Então, Edward fez a única coisa que ele podia, cedeu graciosamente. Por enquanto, de qualquer maneira.

-Tudo o que Isabella quer fazer está bem pra mim.

Edward pensou que poderia ter visto culpa no rosto de Isabella, mas ele não podia ter certeza. Foi só um flash, rapidamente substituído por serenidade, sua marca registrada. Ela também parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas novamente Edward perguntou se ele estava apenas imaginando isso, porque ele queria ver.

Finalmente, depois de alguns segundos tensos, os lábios de Isabella se curvaram e ela assentiu, primeiro a Edward e depois para Jake. Ele sorriu como o gato que comeu o canário. Edward esperava que ele se engasgasse com as penas.

- Estou estacionado ali. - disse Jake, apontando na direção oposta de onde Edward estava estacionado. Ele inclinou a cabeça bruscamente em direção a Edward. - Vejo você por aí, cara.

Edward assentiu uma vez e viu como Jake guiava Isabella para longe dele.

- Vejo você amanhã, Edward. - Isabella prometeu, sorrindo timidamente para ele. - Obrigada por me trazer esta noite. - Seus olhos pareciam gritar que ela queria dizer muito mais, mas isso era só mais uma coisa há mais dela que Edward não podia ter certeza de que não estava imaginando.

Eles só tinham andado alguns metros quando Isabella olhou para Edward e sorriu novamente. Seu coração se partiu e derreteu tudo ao mesmo tempo, deixando-o sentir- se insatisfeito e... perdido. Ele ficou observando-os ir até eles estarem fora de vista.

Edward nunca antes havia esperando tanto pela escola, muito menos uma segunda-feira. E nessa manhã, ele estava realmente animado. Mas não era realmente a escola que ele estava ansioso, era por Isabella. Ele estava ansioso para vê-la novamente. Sem o tonto.

Não foi até que ele estava virando a esquina para fazer o seu caminho para seu armário que lhe ocorreu de lembrar de Tania. Normalmente ela estaria lá esperando por ele. Mas eles terminaram na sexta-feira. Desde então, com exceção de quando ela tornava impossível ignorá-la, ele não tinha lhe dado um segundo pensamento.

Até agora.

Ele ficou aliviado ao encontrar apenas James, em pé no seu armário. Seus armários estavam apenas três de distância, mas James não estava no seu, ele estava no de Edward.

Com um suspiro, Edward continuou se apoximando. Pelo menos ele está sozinho, pensou. Graças a Deus!

Edward sentiu suas sobrancelhas franzir-se, quando se lembrou da apreciação flagrante de James a Isabella. Foi o suficiente para amortecer o seu humor, mas apenas minimamente.

- Detalhes, cara! Quero detalhes. - disse James com um sorriso lascivo quando Edward parou na frente dele.

- Eu não sei o que você está falando, cara. – replicou Edward, ignorando James para alcançar em torno dele e trabalhar a combinação em sua fechadura.

- Não fique afeminado comigo agora, Cullen! Você sabe que eu estou falando sobre essa garota nova, Isabella. Cara, se você não vai usar, me dê uma chance com ela. Aposto que ela...

Antes mesmo que James pudesse terminar a frase degradante, Edward tinha seus dedos se enroscando na gola de sua camisa de rugby e foi puxando-o contra os armários.

- Cala a boca, James. Você é meu amigo, mas agora eu não estou me sentindo muito amigável.

Edward não percebeu como estava excessivamente irado, até que o amigo começou a rir.

- Maldição! - Foi tudo que James disse, enquanto observava Edward com uma expressão ainda impressionada, surpreendido em sua face. - Eu nunca te vi assim antes, amigo. Se você queria me afastar, tudo o que tinha a fazer era pedir.

- Este sou eu pedindo. - Edward rosnou. James ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição e Edward o soltou. Quando Edward olhou para o rosto de seu amigo atordoado, ele suspirou, reconhecendo sua reação exagerada. - Sinto muito, cara. - disse ele, dando um passo para trás e esfregando uma mão sobre o rosto.

James riu novamente, ajeitando a camisa.

- Você sempre teve jeito com as palavras. - Edward o fulminou, mas James, sempre o piadista imperturbável, prestou-lhe pouca atenção.

Recuperando-se rapidamente, James deu um soco de brincadeira em Edward no braço e dançou um círculo ao seu redor.

- Você não vai começar a escrever 'Edward ama Isabella' em seus cadernos, não é? Fazer uma tatuagem com o nome dela em um coração? Cantar-lhe uma canção e postá-lo no YouTube?

James parou, colocou a mão dramaticamente sobre o coração e começou a cantar em um falsete, extremamente ofensivo. Ele sussurrou algo sobre luzes guiando-a para casa e tentando corrigí-la. Quanto mais ele girava em torno de cantar como uma menina, fazendo um espetáculo, mais atenção e olhares estranhos atraía.

Edward conteve o sorriso até que ele não pudesse segurá-lo mais, finalmente rindo abertamente. Ele implorou a James para parar, um apelo com o qual felizmente ele aceitou.

- Isso foi quase doloroso, cara.

- Você sabe que eu canto como um anjo. Não seja um inimigo. - James brincou quando ele se virou para girar o botão em sua fechadura.

Quando ele abriu a porta, dois livros e uma série de papéis cairam. Edward apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele não tinha ideia de como James conseguia manter suas notas altas de desorganizado que era. Edward duvidava que ele pudesse até mesmo encontrar alguns de seus livros e muito menos levá-los para casa, para estudar ou completar a sua lição de casa. De alguma forma, ele fazia isso, no entanto.

Edward pegou seus próprios livros para o primeiro período e fechou seu armário, voltando-se para James enquanto ele colocava ao acaso, os livros e papéis caídos de volta em seu armário.

- Então - Edward começou a conversa. - Nenhuma Tania?

James deu uma gargalhada e jogou Edward um olhar de soslaio.

- Você não está com ciúmes, está?

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Por favor.

- Isso é o que ela disse. - James brincou, bufando em diversão.

- Sim, certo. 'Por favor, pare' talvez.

- Mais como: 'Por favor, Deus, não deixe que este seja Edward'.

Edward sorriu.

- O que aconteceu? Sério?

- Você sabe que eu não posso ser domado.

- Vamos lá, James. Sério, o que aconteceu?

James deu de ombros largos, desconfortável.

- Sem ofensa, cara, mas eu não sei como você a aguentou todo esse tempo, entretanto você fez. Essa garota é psicopata!

- Nah, ela é apenas de alta manutenção.

- Edward, a sério, ela me arranhou. Duro! Olhe para isto. - James puxou o decote de sua camiseta para baixo e para o lado, expondo três cortes longos sobre o peito. – Esta anormal tem garras, cara!

Edward riu.

- O que você fez com ela?

- Nada que não gostara antes.

Edward gargalhou.

- É a minha maldição, cara. Uma vez que elas estão comigo, qualquer outro cara é apenas...

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! - James reclamou despreocupadamente, apontando o cotovelo nas costelas de Edward. - Eu faço-as ronronar.

- Essas não são as marcas de alguém que estava ronronando. Assobiando talvez, mas não ronronando.

- Eh, com Tania, às vezes é difícil dizer a diferença. - declarou James, despreocupado.

Edward riu.

- Bom ponto.

- Não precisa preocupar sua cabecinha sobre isso, no entanto. Ela vai estar de volta. Confie em mim.

Edward revirou os olhos de novo. James provavelmente estava certo; Tania tinha uma necessidade patológica de perseguir o que não conseguia facilmente e, em alguns aspectos, James era inatingível. Edward supôs que era por isso que ele sempre foi capaz de manter a atenção dela. Embora tivesse pensado que a amava em um ponto, desde que conheceu Isabella, ele percebeu que seus sentimentos por ela haviam sido mornos, na melhor das hipóteses. Havia uma boa chance de que Tania sabia, alimentando sua fascinação por ele.

Não querendo pensar em Tania mais, Edward se despediu de seu amigo e se dirigiu para a primeira aula do dia. Ele sabia que estaria contando os minutos até Química, até que ele pudesse ver Isabella novamente.

Até o momento em que chegou ao laboratório de química, o humor de Edward era muito mais sombrio. Não se sentia como os dez minutos do primeiro período. Ele rapidamente descobriu que tudo o que podia pensar era em Isabella. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era contar os minutos até que chegasse a vê-la. Ele poderia ter chutado a si mesmo por não saber mais sobre as aulas e onde seu armário estava, qualquer coisa para dar-lhe informações suficientes para "encontra-se casualmente com ela" com mais frequência. A palavra perseguidor veio à mente, mas ele empurrou-a impiedosamente de lado, chegando a conclusão que ele não era um perseguidor.

Mas o tempo só iria tão rápido, então ele estava praticamente ofegante quando chegou ao laboratório. Ele chegou três minutos mais cedo, o que era um total de cinco minutos antes de sua chegada habitual, tempo que normalmente era "tarde".

Edward tomou o seu lugar e puxou o livro de sua mochila, abrindo-a para uma página aleatória, de modo que ele teria algo a fingir interesse, até que ela chegasse.

Só que ela não apareceu.

O sinal tocou e ainda não havia nenhum sinal de Isabella. Edward se sentiu irritado, vunerável e muito decepcionado.

- Qual é o problema, Edward? Será que ela teve que mudar de classe para que parasse de persegui-la?

Edward levantou os olhos tempo suficiente para dar a Tania um olhar fulminante.

- Cale a boca, Tania. Eu não estou perseguindo ninguém. - ele murmurou, irritado.

- Poderia ter me enganado. Parece que aparece em todos os lugares que ela está. Não é a definição de perseguidor?

Aí estava essa palavra de novo. Edward olhou para cima mais uma vez, seus olhos gelados trombando com os inflamados de Tania.

- Tenha muito cuidado, Tania. - Edward advertiu em uma voz calma, mortal.

A advertência não foi perdida para Tania. Com um acesso de raiva, ela virou- se em sua cadeira e começou a ignorá-lo para o resto da classe. Infelizmente, isso só forneceu a Edward como uma menor distração definhando para Isabella, curiosamente ausente.

Seu humor despencou depois disso. Edward pensou em pular o almoço. Se Isabella estava ausente, não havia chance de vê-la na hora do almoço e ele não tinha interesse em participar das práticas sociais do refeitório. Por outro lado, ele também percebeu que seu grupo turbulento de almoço era sua melhor chance de encontrar distração, então ele foi. Acabou por ser indolor, seus amigos foram muito divertido, mesmo para alguém em seu estado atual. Eles forneceram uma diversão suficiente até que a campainha tocou. Então, ele estava de volta em seu humor melancólico.

Edward pegou seu telefone para escrever uma mensagem de texto para Isabella, pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes, cada vez se convencendo a não fazê-lo. Primeiro de tudo, ele não sabia que desculpa poderia usar para contatá-la. Em segundo lugar, ele não tinha ideia de como ela se sentiria sobre ele mandar mensagens de texto. Ele sabia que o projeto era uma preocupação para ela, mas também acabaram de se conhecer. E se ela achava que era cedo demais? Ou muito rápido?

Ao quarto período, Edward descobriu que sua preocupação tinha ficado em segundo plano na sua necessidade de saber de Isabella. Se deu por vencido e enviou- lhe um texto, um tão casual quanto pôde em seu estado cada vez mais desesperado.

"Matando aula?"

Ele sentou-se olhando para a tela brilhante de seu telefone, a essas duas palavras, para o restante do quarto período. Ele nunca teve uma resposta. Ao longo do quinto período, Edward tinha certeza que deve ter verificado o seu telefone pelo menos quarenta vezes, talvez mais, tudo em vão. A tela mostrava apenas suas duas palavras. Sem resposta. Nenhuma palavra de Isabella.

Em seu caminho para o sexto período, Edward debateu sobre saltar a classe de fotografia para ir até a casa de Isabella, mas e se Jake estivesse lá? E se ela estava faltando à escola para estar com ele? Quanto mais se aproximava de classe e quanto mais tempo seu telefone ficava em silêncio, o humor do Edward mais escuro ficava.

Sr. Gault começou a aula na sua maneira habitual, mas Edward estava muito distraído para prestar muita atenção. Ele não podia ter certeza de quantas vezes o Sr. Gault chamou o seu nome antes de conseguir despertar Edward de sua auto-absorção miserável.

-Cullen! Acorde!

Edward começou.

- Oh. Desculpe, Sr. Gault. O que você disse?

- Eu disse que sua tarefa é com a Sra. Swan no jardim de inverno.

- Ela não está aqui hoje.

- É claro que ela está. Ela só chegou a classe cedo. Ela já está lá fora.

Edward não tinha ideia o que mais o senhor Gault disse. Ele pegou sua bolsa de câmera e estava fora de sua cadeira, saindo pela porta antes de ele terminar. Andou mais devagar, percebendo que se veria como um lunático se fosse visto correndo para o jardim de inverno, quando não havia um incêndio. Afinal de contas, seria a única circunstância aceitável em qualquer lugar da escola - um incêndio. Mas em seu coração, Edward já estava correndo para Isabella, correndo para a pessoa que o fazia se sentir inteiro e de alguma forma, mais feliz do que jamais pensou que poderia ser.

Quando ele abriu a porta para o jardim de inverno, ficou completamente desanimado ao encontrá-lo vazio. A sala estava cheia com nada mais que plantas, o ar quente e o doce aroma das orquídeas. Edward estava prestes a sair e ir procurar em outro lugar a Isabella quando um toque de morango chegou ao seu nariz. Deixando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele, Edward andou o comprimento do jardim, para a curva que levava para as orquídeas.

E lá estava ela.

Isabella estava de costas para ele. Um raio de sol brilhava sobre ela, fazendo com que os tons de vermelho de seu cabelo castanho brilhassem como ouro polido. Ela estava imóvel como uma estátua, observando uma única abelha, que ia de flor em flor, entre as orquídeas. Edward sabia o fascínio que sentia enquanto observava. Ele sentia o mesmo quando ele a observava.

Assim como ele estava prestes a chegar e trazê-la para seus braços, como ele queria fazer a cada minuto desde que ele a conheceu, ele se lembrou da chegada de Jake em sua vida e parou. Em vez disso, ele silenciosamente chamou o seu nome, na esperança de não assustá-la.

- Isabella.

Ela se virou, um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Hey! Você está atrasado. - brincou ela com uma piscadela.

- Pelo menos eu assisti a todas as aulas de hoje, ao contrário de algumas pessoas. - disse ele incisivamente, limpando a garganta.

- Bem, algumas pessoas tinham compromissos que não poderiam faltar.

Edward poderia ter cortado a língua fora de sua boca. Ele ainda não tinha considerado que ela poderia ter tido uma consulta médica, embora ele deveria ter considerando sua história. Seria indelicado perguntar o que aconteceu ou se ela estava bem?

Quando ele silenciosamente deliberou, Isabella já estava em movimento.

- Então, seria possível realmente fotografar estas orquídeas quando abrem à noite? Eu acho que elas iriam fazer algumas imagens incríveis, sem falar que seria retorcidamente legal ver algo assim.

Como de costume, Edward foi pego de surpresa por seu charme.

– Retorcidamente legal?

Isabella sorriu.

- Sim, retorcidamente legal. Você tem algum problema com isso?

- Não, senhora. - disse Edward rapidamente, segurando as mãos para cima, como se estivesse se rendendo. Isabella riu e Edward sabia que iria reproduzir o som uma e outra vez em sua cabeça. - Então, qual é a nossa missão hoje, então?

- Insetos.

- Insetos?

- Insetos.

- O-kay, então por que estamos aqui?

- Bem, eu tenho certeza que existem insetos em abundância aqui, mas esse não é o lugar onde devemos estar trabalhando. Eu só queria vir aqui e olhar as flores de novo, então o Sr. Gault disse que ia enviar-lhe aqui para me encontrar.

Edward fez uma nota mental para agradecer ao Sr. Gault um dia, por fazer isto.

- Ok, então onde é que sugere ir para encontrar os melhores insetos para fotografar?

- Os bosques, é claro.

- Os bosques? Não há bosques por aqui.

O sorriso de Isabella gritou travessuras.

- Bem, existem algumas vantagens em ser um sobrevivente do câncer. Sr. Gault foi bom o suficiente para concordar em deixar-nos sair para a floresta, atrás da minha casa, para completar a nossa missão. Quero dizer, viajar é uma parte da exceção que todos nós tivemos que fazer nossos pais assinarem para esta classe, certo?

Edward teve de rir.

- Você é um gênio do mal.

Isabella fez uma reverência.

- Muito obrigada, senhor gentil.

Quando seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso mais largo, os olhos de Isabella brilharam. Como de costume, Edward teve que se conter em devorá-la.

- Eu dirijo - disse ele rapidamente, agarrando-lhe a mão e puxando-a atrás dele. Ele sabia que tinha que sair de lá antes que fizesse algo estúpido.

Edward tentou ignorar como os dedos apertaram firmemente em torno dele e como ela lutou para seguir seu ritmo. Ela seguiu tão de perto que ele podia sentir seu peito imprensado em suas costas quando ele parou para abrir a porta.

Os dois caminharam rapidamente pelo campus, em direção ao estacionamento dos alunos. Excitação zumbia entre eles, como se estivessem esgueirando-se em um encontro ilícito. Edward perguntou se Isabella podia sentir isso. No momento em que eles tinham entrado em seu carro, no entanto, o sentimento arriscado havia diminuido. Edward esperava que ela não conseguisse sentir isso. Ela não parecia, ela parecia tão pacífica como sempre, olhando calmamente para fora da janela, para a paisagem que passava enquanto dirigia.

Quando o silêncio se estendeu além do nível de conforto de Edward, ele limpou a garganta e abordou o assunto que o estava comendo por horas.

- Então, Jake...

Isabella virou-se para olhar para ele. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Edward podia ver que ela não estava tornando-o fácil para ele. Ele teria que fazer algumas investigações.

- Ex-namorado? - Ele perguntou, esperançoso, sublinhando o "ex".

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu?

Isabella fez uma pausa, suspirando profundamente.

- Como a maioria das pessoas, ele se apavorou com o meu câncer. A maioria das pessoas faz, eventualmente. Alguns apenas demoram um pouco mais para fazer do que outros.

Edward estava genuinamente perplexo.

- Por quê? Quero dizer, por que ele iria pirar? Por que alguém iria surtar, além de ter medo por você?

Isabella estudou-o, franzindo o cenho lentamente.

- Você realmente não vê, não é?

- Ver o quê?

- Ver o fardo que é alguém como eu. Como é difícil viver com alguém como eu, amar alguém como eu. - disse ela, olhando para baixo, longe de seus olhos, a olhar distraidamente para uma unha.

- Não, eu não. Eu não posso imaginar como você, de todas as pessoas, pode ser um fardo para alguém. E eu certamente não acho que você é difícil de amar. - Quando os olhos de Isabella ergueram bruscamente ao encontro dos seus, Edward apressou-se a elaborar. - Quero dizer, eu não posso imaginar que você seria difícil de amar apenas por causa de sua condição.

Isabella sorriu um sorriso triste e desviou o olhar novamente.

- Bem, você, mamãe e Alice são os únicos que se sentem dessa forma. Confie em mim.

- E o seu pai? - A pergunta saiu antes que Edward pudesse detê-la. Ele desejava desesperadamente que pudesse ter voltado atrás antes que chegasse aos ouvidos de Isabella. Era provavelmente um tema doloroso, que ele deveria ter deixado ela contar- lhe em seu próprio tempo.

- Ele se rendeu um longo, longo tempo atrás. Eu tive problemas com meus rins por anos antes de eles descobriram o câncer. Ele não podia lidar com as pilhas de contas e as viagens intermináveis ao médico. Havia um monte de dias difíceis e noites longas. Então ele foi embora.

Edward não sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha alguns nomes bem escolhidos para uma vida como essa, mas ele duvidava que Isabella quisesse ouvir qualquer um deles. Então, sentou-se em silêncio, escutando.

- Ele não foi o primeiro a ir e eu tenho certeza que ele não será o último.

- E ainda assim você parece gostar das pessoas, dar-lhes o benefício da dúvida. Por quê? Como?

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não os culpo mais do que eu o culpo. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não são talhadas para uma vida difícil. Algumas pessoas são. Você não pode culpá-los pela forma como eles são feitos.

- Não, mas você não deve deixá-los fora do gancho tão facilmente. Fraco ou não, as pessoas ainda são responsáveis por fazer a coisa certa, ainda responsáveis por suas ações.

Isabella olhou Edward por cima do ombro e sorriu. - É mais fácil simplesmente deixá-lo ir. Dói muito menos.

Suas palavras cortam o coração de Edward como um bisturi incandescente. Ela tinha se machucado tanto e tão profundamente, que deixa de esperar mais das pessoas ao seu redor. Ela aprendeu a viver com menos, muito menos do que ela merecia.

- Bem, eu não trato as pessoas dessa forma, assim que você não precisa se preocupar que eu me vá, também.

Os olhos como jóias de Isabella cravaram nos seus. Parecia que ela podia ver em linha reta em sua alma, como se ela procurasse a verdade. Edward podia ver pelo seu olhar que ela a encontrou. Ele quis dizer o que ele disse e ela sabia disso.

- Você é de que são feitos os sonhos, Edward Cullen. - ela disse melancolicamente.

Embora seu coração se enchesse com suas palavras, Edward ainda sentia a presença de Jake entre eles, como se estivesse andando no banco de trás. Isabella realmente não tinha definido seu relacionamento atual com ele, realmente não tinha respondido à pergunta de Edward da maneira como ele queria.

Antes que ele pudesse encontrar uma maneira de buscar o assunto sem parecer fixado em Jake, haviam chegado a casa do Isabella.

- Basta estacionar ao longo do meio-fio. - ela aconselhou. - Mamãe e Alice não estarão em casa por um tempo ainda.

Quando Edward empurrou a alavanca de câmbio para parar e desligou o motor, Isabella pulou para fora do carro. Ele pegou sua bolsa de câmera e rapidamente a seguiu.

- Se importa se eu me trocar primeiro? - ela perguntou.

Mil pensamentos inadequados correram pela mente de Edward, mas ele manteve a compostura e falou:

- Não, vá em frente.

- Vamos lá. - disse Isabella, indicando com sua cabeça que ele deveria segui-la. Claro, Edward não hesitou. Isabella deixou-o entrar pela porta da frente e fechou-a atrás de Edward uma vez que ele estava lá dentro. - Você quer algo para beber?

- Não, eu estou bem, mas obrigado.

- Tudo bem. Eu estarei de volta.

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas Edward a deteve.

- Posso usar o banheiro?

- Claro. - ela disse com um sorriso. - É por aqui.

Isabella mostrou a Edward um pequeno banheiro, no final de um curto corredor que saia da cozinha. Edward reparou que todas as paredes, em toda a casa foram pintadas de um amarelo alegre. Pelo menos cada parede que tinha visto até agora.

Depois que ele tinha usado o banheiro, lavou as mãos, Edward abriu a porta para fazer o seu caminho de volta para a sala de estar. Do outro lado do banheiro, Isabella estava saindo do que Edward assumiu era seu quarto. Como se ela tivesse esquecido alguma coisa, ela virou-se e abaixou rapidamente para dentro. Incapaz de se conter, Edward atravessou o corredor e parou do lado de fora da abertura.

Ele não podia imaginar uma sala adequando-a mais perfeitamente. As paredes, ao contrário do amarelo predominante do resto da casa, era um calmante lilás pálido. Todos os móveis no quarto, bem como o edredom e travesseiros eram brancos cremosos, mas um cobertor envolto em todo o pé da cama e as cortinas estavam cobertos de flores rosa, lilás, menta verde e amarelo. O quarto era suave e feminino, tranquilo e alegre, tudo o que era Isabella, tudo embrulhado dentro de quatro paredes. O ar ainda cheirava a ela, Edward reparou quando ele inalou o aroma de morango.

Isabella saiu do que Edward adivinhou ser seu armário, puxando um sapato que ela aparentemente acabara de calçar. Todos os pensamentos do quarto deixaram a sua mente, expulsos pela visão dela.

Ela tinha mudado para calças de yoga pretas e uma camiseta cinza de manga comprida confortável. Cada curva estava delineada com perfeição e o corpo de Edward ganhou vida com o desejo. Ele se forçou a desviar o olhar antes que a situação ficasse constrangedora, principalmente para ele.

- Então, por que a mudança de roupa?

- Eu prefiro realmente não ter um carrapato se vamos arrecadar insetos para tirar fotos. - disse ela, franzindo o nariz em desgosto, enquanto passava por ele.

- Por que não? - Edward perguntou enquanto seguia Isabella de volta pelo corredor. -Um pouco da doença de Lyme não faz mal a ninguém. Oh, espere...

Isabella olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Sim, quem não quer uma erupção cutânea, sintomas de gripe e miséria global com a possibilidade de paralisia? Nenhum verão seria completo sem ele.

- Está vendo? Então, por que apenas não tira as roupas fora de você e vemos o que acontece?

Tinham chegado à porta e Isabella parou para olhar para ele. Edward imediatamente lamentou sua provocação. Ele entrou em pânico, seu cérebro lutando por algo a dizer para acalmar as coisas no caso dele tê-la ofendido.

- Eu não... Eu só... Eu só estava... - ele gaguejou.

Isabella deu um passo mais perto e olhou para ele. Havia algo enfumaçado e quente em seus olhos que deu pausa Edward.

- Gostaria disso? - Ela perguntou suavemente, sua voz pouco mais que um sussurro. – Que eu tirasse aqui, na frente de você?

Edward sentiu sua mandíbula afrouxar-se e seu coração começou a bater dentro do peito como um garanhão fugitivo.

– O-o quê? - Ele ficou perfeitamente imóvel e observou enquanto ela estendia a mão para a bainha de sua camiseta. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, ele ficou paralisado e encantado. Infelizmente, o seu corpo sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele ficou duro e começou a pulsar com a necessidade.

Então Isabella riu, piscando maliciosamente para Edward.

- Eu estou apenas brincando, também. - ela disse, voltando-se para abrir a porta. Ela deu um passo por ela e parou, inclinando o rosto para o sol que estava derramando sobre o alpendre.

Edward ficou dentro por alguns segundos extras, respirando fundo e tentando acalmar seu corpo. Ele soube então que se as coisas chegassem a um ponto físico com Isabella, seria a experiência mais incrível de sua vida. Ele sabia tão certo como sabia que o sol se levantava de manhã.

Finalmente, Isabella virou-se para ele e sorriu novamente.

- Você está pronto?

- Sim - respondeu Edward, na esperança de uma leveza em seu tom que ele ainda não se sentia. Ele ainda estava reprimindo a vontade de levar Isabella de volta para seu quarto, retirar a roupa e beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo perfeitamente formado.

Silenciosamente, Edward seguiu Isabella através de seu quintal, por meio de um campo e em um pequeno pedaço de bosque que ficava entre a subdivisão e o rio que Edward sabia que corria atrás dele. Ele teve que empurrar propositalmente pensamentos do rio para fora de sua mente, porque isso o fez pensar em nadar com Isabella, que o fez pensar nela em um maiô, que o fez pensar nela sem um maiô. Ele não levou a um lugar confortável para ele, então decidiu evitá-lo completamente.

- Então - disse Isabella, parando um pouco retirado da floresta. - Onde seria o melhor lugar para encontrar insetos na floresta?

- Vamos olhar para uma árvore caída ou um toco velho. Eu diria que esses lugares seriam tão bons quanto qualquer outro para um bando de insetos se esconderem.

Isabella assentiu uma vez. - árvores caídas. Tocos velhos. Entendi.

Com isso, Edward e Isabella começaram a caminhar lentamente pelo chão coberto de samambaias, lado a lado, em busca de um paraíso perfeito e seguro para insetos.

- Ali! - Isabella chamou alguns minutos mais tarde, apontando para a direita. Ela caminhou naquela direção e Edward seguiu. Com certeza, havia uma árvore caída e, em sua base, o tronco que tinha, provavelmente, sido separado há algum tempo. Isabella colocou um pé calçado com tênis contra a árvore e empurrou. Ele não se mexeu em tudo. Nem mesmo se mexeu, então ela moveu-se para o tronco e agachou-se para examinar a sujeira ao seu redor.

Edward empurrou a árvore caída tambem e conseguiu mover um pouco. Recusando-se a considerar que a sua motivação podia incluir mostrar-se para Isabella, ele agachou-se na frente da árvore abatida e colocou as mãos contra ela, empurrando- a com toda a força. Ele conseguiu mover a árvore o suficiente para abalar de sua trincheira, expondo à luz e ao ar e a inspeção de uma variedade de criaturas que se mexiam e se contorciam.

- Aqui há algo. - disse Edward, com a maior naturalidade, limpando suas mãos.

Isabella olhou para cima. – Genial - admirou, fazendo Edward inchar com orgulho. Ela deixou o toco e caiu de joelhos na frente do sulco profundo que a árvore havia deixado. Edward esperava que ela ia gritar ou agir apreensiva pelo fato dos insetos escapando rápido, mas Isabella surpreendeu mais uma vez.

- Vem cá, você. - disse ela, pegando uma centopeia, uma vez que esta deslizava procurando um novo lar. Isabella pegou delicadamente o inseto, deixando-a rastejar sobre a parte de trás de uma mão, depois da outra. Ela sorriu para ele enquanto ela trabalhava as mãos para manter o artrópode de se afastar. Ela deixou-o deslizar até

seu braço antes que pegasse nas costas de seus dedos e o trouxesse de volta para baixo, novamente. Ela até riu uma vez, quando ele arrastou-se na palma da mão.

- Isso faz cócegas. - Quando ela olhou para Edward, ele imaginou que seu rosto devia ter mostrado a sua surpresa. - O quê?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Eu só não esperava que você pudesse se sentir confortável com insetos.

- Por que isso?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. A maioria das meninas que eu conheço teria gritado se essa coisa estivesse em qualquer lugar perto delas e muito menos sobre elas.

Foi a vez de Isabella de dar de ombros.

- Eu costumava ter medo deles. Apavorado mesmo, mas então eu decidi não ter.

- Só isso?

- Só isso.

Edward percebeu que é exatamente assim que aconteceu, surpreendentemente. Era óbvio que Isabella decidiu viver sua vida, realmente vivê-la, com o melhor de sua capacidade e nada iria ficar em seu caminho, nem mesmo o medo dos mais arrepiantes rastejadores da natureza.

Isabella voltou sua atenção para a centopeia e continuou a brincar com ela, por isso Edward tirou sua câmera e começou a tirar fotos. Mesmo através da lente, ela era cativante. E Edward ficou cativado. Mais e mais a cada minuto que passava em sua companhia.

Com um sorriso torto no lugar, Isabella olhou para Edward.

- Você não tem medo deste pequeno, não é?

- Não. Por quê?

Edward podia dizer, pela sua expressão, que ela não estava planejando nada de bom. Quando ela se pôs de pé, ele sabia que estava certo.

- Então me dê sua mão.

- Eu estou segurando a câmera. Talvez mais tarde.

- Então, coloque a câmera para baixo.

- Um de nós tem que voltar com algumas fotos ou...

- Oh, não! Não há desculpas. Coloque a câmera para baixo ou ele vai para baixo da sua camiseta.

Quando ele não obedeceu imediatamente, Isabella investiu contra Edward e, por reflexo, Edward se afastou.

Isabella riu de prazer.

- Oh meu Deus! Aí está! Você tem medo de insetos.

- Não, eu não tenho. - Edward se defendeu. - Apenas dessas coisas. Todas aquelas pernas... são desagradáveis. - Ele estremeceu involuntariamente, que apenas terminou com Isabella em mais risos.

Ela acenou com a mão na frente dele e ele se inclinou para o mais longe que pôde. Depois de provocá-lo por mais um minuto, ela ficou séria.

- Sério, eles não são tão ruins. - Edward ainda estava olhando para a centopeia com ceticismo. - Você confia em mim?

Os olhos de Edward cravaram no de Isabella. A luz humorística havia desaparecido de seus olhos. Ele podia ver que ela realmente queria saber.

- Sim. - ele respondeu. E ele assim era. Por alguma razão, ele sabia que podia confiar nela com sua vida. Talvez mais do que ele podia confiar em qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecia.

- Então me dê a câmera e se deite.

- O quê? Está lou...

- Você disse que confiava em mim.

Edward olhou para as piscinas esmeraldas hipnotizante dos olhos de Isabella. Havia seriedade neles, mas também algo mais, algo que queimava lá e o aqueceu de dentro para fora. Sem dizer uma palavra, entregou-lhe a câmera, caiu em uma posição agachada em seguida estendeu nas folhas, direito a seus pés.

Ele observou enquanto ela se ajoelhava perto de seu cotovelo direito, lutando para a centopeia não se afastar, enquanto ela fazia malabarismos com a câmera. Quando ela se acomodou de cócoras, ela se inclinou sobre Edward.

- Feche os olhos.

Com um suspiro dramaticamente alto, Edward concordou, mas ele não estava preocupado. Não, se tinha a perspectiva de estar a sua mercê, como ele estava.

Primeiro, ele a sentiu tocar sua mão, virando-a, com a palma para cima e passando os dedos ao longo da sua. Ele estremeceu. Então Edward sentiu a centopeia. Quando seu coração aumentou de ritmo, Edward sabia que não eram as pernas rastejando sobre sua pele que fez isso. Não, era a sensação de Isabella tocando – o que o excitava.

Seus dedos deslizaram pelo braço e pararam no interior de seu cotovelo, pastoreando a centopeia. Então, ela correu de volta para a palma da mão. Ele prendeu a respiração em seu peito quando ela levantou a bainha de sua camiseta apenas o suficiente para expor sua barriga. Ele sentiu os dedos roçar levemente sobre seu abdômen, fazendo-lhe contrair. Ele pensou que podia sentir as cócegas da centopeia, mas ele não podia ter certeza. Todos os seus sentidos estavam enfocando em Isabella... os dedos, seu cheiro, sua respiração, seu calor.

Edward ouviu o clique da câmera, mas ele prestou pouca atenção. Ele sentiu os dedos de Isabella de volta em seu braço e, em seguida, em torno de seu pescoço. Eles vagaram para sua testa, seguido pelas pernas da centopeia, mas ainda Edward não se importava. Ele não se importava com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, enquanto Isabella não parasse de tocá-lo.

Quando o artrópode decolou para o outro lado do pescoço, Edward sentiu Isabella inclinar-se sobre ele, perseguindo a centopeia com os dedos, pois corria o outro braço. Ele abriu os olhos e viu os seios de Isabella perto de seu rosto, seu estômago pressionado ao dele. No mesmo instante, ele estava rígido.

Isabella perseguiu a centopeia pelo seu braço até a sua mão, que descansava em seu estômago. Enquanto trabalhava com os dedos em torno do inseto, Edward viu os olhos dela parar em algum lugar nas proximidades de seu zíper e ela fez uma pausa. Cor floresceu em suas bochechas e Edward sabia que ela notou seu atual estado de excitação. Embora soubesse que ele deveria se sentir envergonhado, ele não conseguia sentir nada, apenas desejo.

Isabella o queria também. E agora ele sabia disso.

Embora quase imperceptível, Edward estava olhando Isabella de perto o suficiente para detectar a reação dela, do jeito que ela prendeu a respiração, o ligeiro alargamento dos seus olhos, a forma como eles piscaram várias vezes para sua virilha, a separação de seus lábios, sua respiração superficial. Ela estava praticamente ofegante, como ele.

Finalmente, ela olhou para ele e ele sabia. Ele estava certo. Ela o queria. Talvez até tanto quanto ele a queria.

As pupilas de Isabella estavam dilatadas. Ela não disse nada, apenas continuou a observá-lo, sua mão descansando em seu estômago, perfeitamente imóvel. Edward não tinha ideia de onde a centopeia tinha se metido e ele realmente não se importava. Seu foco era Isabella e o momento que eles estavam compartilhando. Nada mais importava.

Até que ele sentiu que rasteja através de suas costelas sob a camiseta.

Com um grito, Edward rolou para o lado e, em seguida, de pé, puxando a camiseta dele para longe de seu corpo e escovando a mão sobre a pele. Finalmente, a centopeia caiu.

Quando ele olhou para Isabella, ele poderia dizer que ela estava tentando não rir. Embora tivesse a mão sobre a boca, ele não precisa ver os lábios para saber que ela estava sorrindo. Os cantos de seus olhos estavam plissados e as esferas verdes brilhantes brilhavam de alegria mal contida.

Edward pôs as mãos nos quadris.

- Vá em frente.

Mantendo a mão pressionada firmemente em seus lábios, Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Sério, vá em frente.

Edward viu seus olhos lacrimejarem e ela os apertou fechados, balançando a cabeça de novo.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ajudá-la, então.

E então ele caiu sobre ela, lutando sobre ela e fazendo cócegas em seus lados, sem piedade. Ela retirou a mão de sua boca para lutar com ele, rindo incontrolavelmente e contorcendo-se para ficar longe dele.

- Ria de mim, sim? - Disse Edward, trabalhando com os dedos para cima e para baixo dos seus lados. Ele não percebeu que sua camiseta estava subindo enquanto brincava, expondo a pele ao seu toque.

Mas ela sim.

A risada de Isabella morreu e ela se acalmou, empurrando suavemente as mãos de Edward para que ela pudesse baixar sua camiseta. Edward olhou para baixo a tempo de vê-la cobrir a cicatriz.

Quando ela endireitou suas roupas, Isabella se pôs de pé e espanou os escombros do chão da floresta de suas calças. - Bem, eu diria que temos abundância de imagens para esta tarefa. Eu acho que seria melhor voltar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela tomou a câmera de Edward e saiu para pegar a bolsa do chão, colocando a câmera com segurança dentro, enquanto se afastava. Com ou sem ele, ela estava voltando.

Edward não sabia o que dizer ou se devia dizer algo. Ele teve a sensação de que ela estava mais envergonhada do que qualquer coisa e colocar mais atenção a ela com um pedido de desculpas só iria piorar as coisas. Com isso em mente, ele seguiu Isabella de volta para sua casa e deixá-la dizer seu adeus débil. Então, por mais que ele detestava fazê-lo, deixou-a em paz, sem dizer uma palavra.

No dia seguinte, Isabella evitou Edward. Ela não era rude com ele tampouco era flagrante que era doloroso, mas ele poderia dizer que ela o estava evitando. Ela chegou atrasada para o laboratório de Química e se apertou em um assento da direita, perto da porta, longe de Edward. Ela saiu assim que o sinal tocou.

O único que teria salvo Edward teria sido a sua aula de fotografia compartilhada, mas o Sr. Gault fez trabalhos individuais. Edward estava no campo. Isabella estava no ginásio, onde o sol da tarde chegava através de todas as janelas. Ela não era a única atribuída a academia, então, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Edward poder pegá-la sozinha e falar com ela. Ele realmente não se preocupou, pensando que ele teria uma chance no dia seguinte, para testar as águas com ela.

Só que ele não teve.

Isabella fez um trabalho incrível de evitá-lo durante toda a semana e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais irritado Edward ficava. Não só ele estava incomodado com a reação dela ao desastre do estômago, como chegou à conclusão de que ele estava cada vez mais miserável sem ela.

Ele não podia deixar de perguntar se evitá-lo estava causando dano em Isabella. Embora ela agisse diferente, ela seguia sonhadora, doce e sorridente quando a via. Os círculos escuros sob os olhos e a palidez atípica de sua pele o fez duvidar. Também dava medo. Ele não podia descartar que ela teria um problema de saúde legítimo, o que o preocupava ainda mais que ela o evitasse. Com tudo, Isabella o estava deixando louco.

No momento em que sexta-feira chegou, Edward estava em um humor terrível e ele decidiu que ia fazer a Isabella uma visita no sábado. Se podia esperar tanto tempo. No mínimo, ele tinha que saber que ela estava bem, fisicamente.

- Você vem esta tarde? - James perguntou naquela manhã, quando Edward chegou ao seu armário.

Edward estava quase completamente fora de contato com o que estava acontecendo com seus amigos. Ele não tinha feito nada além de ficar obcecado por Isabella. Ele sabia que seus amigos o tinham mantido no circulo; ele simplesmente seguia suas palavras e planos sem prestar atenção.

- Huh? - Edward ignorava sobre o que James estava falando.

- Cara, eu te disse na terça-feira que estava tendo uma festa pré-jogo na minha casa, esta tarde. Você disse que estava vindo.

- Eu disse?

James bufou.

- Sim, você disse. Qual é o seu negócio, cara?

- Só tenho muitas coisas na minha mente.

- Um monte de uma morena de um metro e cinquenta e dois centímetros, talvez? - James brincou com um sorriso maroto.

- Deixa disso, James. Eu não estou de bom humor.

- Eu posso ver isso. - ele murmurou. - Mas se você quer um pouco de ânimo, especialmente do tipo que envolve um bom licor, passe lá em casa.

Com isso, ele fechou seu armário e se afastou. Edward suspirou, arrastando os dedos pelos cabelos em frustração, como tinha feito milhares de vezes nos últimos tempos. Isabella virou seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e agora ele estava perdido sem ela. Era tudo o que podia pensar e isto estava destruindo sua vida.

Após o almoço, Edward decidiu ir para a casa de James. Ele poderia usar a distração. Além disso, ele queria provar para si mesmo que poderia ficar tão bem sem Isabella como ela parecia estar fazendo sem ele.

Edward dirigiu por um tempo ao redor antes de ir para James. Antes de perceber para onde estava indo, ele estava na rua de Isabella. Ele se perguntou várias vezes o que ela estaria fazendo esta tarde de sexta-feira. Quando ele viu um jipe estacionado na frente da casa dela, sem capota e as portas abertas para apreciar a bela tarde ensolarada, Edward pensou com o coração apertado que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo Isabella. Ou pelo menos com quem ela estava gastando seu tempo.

Jake.

Cerrando os dentes e usando toda a sua força de vontade para não acelerar para longe, Edward virou o carro na direção de James.

Quando ele chegou, a festa estava em pleno andamento. Como de costume, Tania estava no centro de tudo, cercado por um grupo de seus amigos. Infelizmente, isso não a impediu de vê-lo. Imediatamente, ela os deixou e fez seu caminho até ele.

- Não poderia ficar longe, não é? - Ela se regozijou.

- Eu não estou aqui para te ver, Tania. Estou aqui, porque é a festa do meu melhor amigo. É isso.

Edward começou a se afastar, mas Tania entrou em seu caminho.

- Eu não sei por que você está fazendo isso. Você sabe que nós pertencemos um ao outro. Mas se você realmente precisa ter a sua ... aventura com uma garota, então eu posso esperar. Eu te amo muito.

Edward examinou o rosto impecável de Tania. Ele sorriu quando não viu absolutamente nada por baixo daquele exterior perfeito. Ela estava fria e superficial e não tinha ideia do que era o verdadeiro amor. Até recentemente, ele também não. Mas ele sabia agora. A maneira como se sentia a respeito de Isabella fazia com o que ele sentia por Tania pálido, em comparação. O fez querer rir de afirmação ridícula de Tania. Mas ele não o fez. Não havia sentido agitar um enxame de vespas.

- Eu não estou tendo um caso, Tania. - Edward afirmou com naturalidade antes de se virar para ir encontrar James. Ele estava começando a se arrepender de ter vindo.

Quando Edward finalmente encontrou James, ele estava na sala de recreação com Seth e Sam. Eles estavam no bar, atrás da mesa de sinuca, se preparando para fazer doses de tequila. Ele sabia, por experiência, que eles estavam apenas desafogando-se. Ficar bêbado ou mesmo um pouco alto antes de um jogo era estritamente proibido. Eles seriam chutados para fora da equipe, sem perguntas, se isso acontecesse.

- Tempo de tragos, cara! - James chamou quando Edward parou na porta.

Edward considerou. Ele queria desesperadamente esquecer Isabella por apenas um tempo, mas ele sabia que não iria acontecer. Toda a tequila no mundo não poderia tirá- la de sua mente e ele sabia disso. Ela estava em sua cabeça e em seu coração para ficar.

Com um sorriso, ele recusou educadamente.

- Não, mas obrigado, cara. Eu estou indo para casa. Eu só queria parar por um segundo. Eu vejo vocês hoje à noite.

Balançando a cabeça em piedade, James caminhou ao redor da mesa da piscina e se aproximou de Edward.

- Você está mal, não é?

Edward sabia que James não o estava perturbando, ele poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz. Ele estava simplesmente declarando o que ele pensava ser um fato. E ele passou a ser apenas certo.

Sorrindo, Edward bateu com o punho contra o de James. Ele não respondeu a pergunta de James, nem sequer reconheceu que tinha ouvido. Mas em suas mentes, isso significava que era certo. - Vejo você hoje à noite.

Com isso, Edward se virou e caminhou para fora da casa, nem mesmo olhando na direção de Tania, quando ele passou. Ele só queria sair de lá. Se ele não poderia estar com a única pessoa que ele mais queria, ele preferia ficar sozinho.

Por causa de seu ritual às sextas-feiras e sua ausência habitual da casa, a família de Edward tinha o hábito de sair para jantar antes de seus jogos. Jasper dirigiria o ônibus para o clube de campo onde a sua mãe, Esme, se encontraria toda tarde de sexta-feira, governando o mundo Middleton. Então, mais tarde, os dois se encontrariam com o pai de Edward em um restaurante, quando ele sairia do trabalho.

Carlisle Cullen acreditava em ritual, inclusive mais que em sua própria vida. Sendo esse o caso, Edward sabia que ele iria ter a casa para si mesmo, que era exatamente o que ele queria, estar miserável em paz.

Ele estava deitado no sofá, olhando para o teto, perdido em pensamentos, quando ouviu a porta da garagem. Seu pai pisou na sala de estar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Seu rosto era uma nuvem de tempestade e Edward ficou imediatamente cauteloso, não importar que ele poderia ter perguntado a seu pai a mesma coisa.

Lentamente, como se a velocidade de seus movimentos poderiam, de alguma forma, acalmar o temperamento de seu pai, Edward se sentou.

- Eu fui para casa de James por um tempo, então, decidi voltar para casa antes do jogo.

- Onde está Tania?

- Pai, eu te disse...

- E eu disse -lhe que o seu futuro é mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa no momento. Como você pode ser tão egoísta e irresponsável?

Edward queria salientar que romper com alguém que você tinha chegado a odiar não era a definição de irresponsável, mas ele não disse nada. Ele sabia, a partir de anos de experiência que, em casos como estes, o silêncio era a sua melhor opção. Então ele sentou-se, calmamente assistindo seu pai, desejando que tivesse ficado na casa do James depois de tudo.

- Bem, arrume uma mala, enquanto você está aqui. Estou levando-os para o lago para o fim de semana.

Carlisle Cullen virou e saiu em direção ao seu escritório, batendo a porta sem qualquer conversa. De certa forma, Edward estava aliviado. Poderia ter sido muito pior. Mas o regime ditatorial de seu pai ainda ardia em seu intestino. Edward não podia esperar para sair de casa e começar a sua própria vida, em outro lugar.

Quando ele fez o seu caminho até as escadas, seu desejo de escapar de seu pai cedeu aos sentimentos familiares de culpa e obrigação. Edward estava com medo de como sua mãe e irmão se sairiam na casa sem ele lá para protegê-los, para suportar o peso do temperamento do pai. Embora fosse muito mais jovem do que Jasper quando seu pai lhe pegou com os punhos a primeira vez, em um acesso de raiva, Edward sabia que na sua ausência, o pai podia se voltar para seu irmão pequeno, afinal. E Edward nunca poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Empurrando esses pensamentos de lado, Edward obedientemente fez uma mala. Sua visita à casa de Isabella teria que acontecer mais cedo do que o esperado.

Edward não acreditava que ele tinha tido um jogo pior. Ele tinha sido pego três vezes, havia perdido a bola duas vezes e tinha jogado quatro interceptações. Isso tinha que ser a maior falha em sua carreira na história do mundo. Sua concentração não tinha sido o melhor desde o início, mas uma vez que ele tinha visto Isabella na arquibancada com Jake, as coisas tinham ido para baixo em um ritmo alarmante.

Não ajudou que, ocasionalmente, Edward vislumbrava seu pai, olhando para ele das arquibancadas. Ele quase podia sentir o calor de sua raiva e decepção todo o caminho no campo. Sua mãe tinha, sem dúvida, notado, ela parecia tão nervosa quanto um peru em Ação de Graça. Jasper estava curiosamente ausente. Edward esperava que ele tivesse o bom senso de ficar perto do posto de comida com seus amigos, longe de Carlisle Cullen.

Tão importante quanto tudo isso foi, no entanto, Isabella tomava a maioria do espaço disponível no cérebro de Edward. Mesmo quando ele não estava olhando para ela, ele estava imaginando ela em sua cabeça. Uma vez, ele olhou para cima e viu Jake com o braço ao redor dela, com a cabeça inclinada para a dela, enquanto falava em seu ouvido. O sangue de Edward fervida com o desejo de jogar a bola para as arquibancadas tão duro quanto podia e dar bem no lado da cabeça morena perfeita de Jake.

Mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele só jogou incrivelmente mau o futebol.

Sim, isso vai mostrar a ele - Edward pensou sarcasticamente.

No final do jogo, Edward estava um pouco menos em conflito sobre passar o fim de semana no lago. Sim, ele estaria preso com seu pai descontente, mas ele poderia vir a encontrar distração lá. Qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo a não pensar constantemente em Isabella, seria uma boa alternativa, o que a ele concernia. A única vantagem seria a de que ele não poderia ir vê-la, o que teria sido uma má ideia de qualquer maneira, obviamente, com Jake por aí. Pelo menos ele sabia que ela estava bem. Se ela estivesse doente, ela não estaria no jogo. Talvez a pele pálida e olheiras significavam que ela estava tão miserável quanto ele. Por outra parte, ela não parecia muito infeliz esta noite.

Balançando a cabeça para limpá-la, Edward decidiu que não temia a viagem quase tanto quanto tinha feito antes do jogo. Ele precisava estar longe de Isabella. Se ele não podia ficar com ela, ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de não torturar-se por ela. Talvez encontrasse isso no lago.

Como de costume, houve uma festa depois do jogo. Desta vez, Edward não tinha que pensar em uma desculpa plausível para não ir. Ele tinha que chegar em casa, para a viagem em família para o lago.

Não foi até que ele se deteve em sua garagem e viu o pequeno conversível vermelho familiar, que Edward tornou-se inquieto. O que estava fazendo Tania na casa dele?

Com um suspiro profundo, Edward estacionou e fez o caminho para dentro. Tania estava sentada na sala de estar, rindo com sua família.

- Aí está você. - disse Carlisle Cullen alegremente. - Que bom que você chegou em casa. Você tem sorte que tinha um carro para dirigir depois de um jogo como esse. - Ele riu para tirar o ferrão de suas palavras, mas todos em sua família sabiam que havia mais do que um grão de verdade, no que o mais velho Cullen estava dizendo. Ele obviamente contemplou em tomar o carro de Edward. Sua farsa era estritamente para benefício de Tania.

Edward sorriu tensamente ante a "provocação" de seu pai.

- Eu poderia ter pulado a viagem ao lago e passado o fim de semana com James. Tenho certeza que ele teria me emprestado sua camioneta.

- Mas isso teria sido rude com a pobre Tania. Ela vai junto especificamente para te acompanhar.

- O quê? - Edward não conseguiu manter a surpresa e desagrado de sua voz.

Os olhos de Carlisle brilharam, desafiando Edward para embaraçá-lo.

- Sim, eu a convidei para ir junto. Vocês dois sempre amaram o lago tanto, por que não torná-lo um reencontro feliz?

Edward quis informar seu pai (e Tania) que não haveria reunião de qualquer tipo, mas ele poderia dizer que seu pai ainda estava em um acesso de raiva. Provavelmente uma ainda pior do que antes. Após o jogo, Edward estava surpreso que seu pai não tinha feito algo drástico, algo muito pior do que tomar seu carro e empurrar a ex-namorada em sua garganta.

Com outro sorriso tenso, Edward desculpou-se, necessitando de um minuto para esfriar e pensar.

- Eu acho que é melhor eu pegar minha bolsa, então. - Ele não esperou pela permissão de ninguém, só se afastou em direção à escada.

Ele subiu dois degraus de cada vez, o seu sangue em chamas. Ele não parou até que estava sentado na ponta da cama, atrás das portas fechadas.

Ele baixou a cabeça em suas mãos. Ainda não podia acreditar o quão prepotente seu pai poderia ser, às vezes. Não havia limites para o que ele faria para conseguir o que queria, para forçar os outros a dobrar à sua vontade. Nenhum.

Uma leve batida fez Edward moer seus dentes. A menos que fosse Jasper, ele não tinha nenhum desejo de ver qualquer outra pessoa em sua casa. Em momentos como estes, ele culpava sua mãe tanto quanto seu pai, principalmente porque ela ficou parada a um lado toda a sua vida e deixou seu pai fazer o que quisesse. Inclusive bater em seu filho.

- O quê? - Ele estalou.

Não houve resposta, apenas o ranger da porta que se abriu lentamente. Quando Tania atravessou a abertura e fechou a porta atrás dela, Edward pulou da cama e caminhou para o outro lado da sala, parando para cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- O que você quer, Tania?

- Olha Edward, - ela começou, movendo-se para pousar na beira da cama, no lugar exato que ele tinha acabado de desocupar. - Eu sei que esta não é a maneira que você queria passar o fim de semana, mas seu pai me chamou antes do jogo desta noite, me implorando para vir. Ele só quer o que é melhor para você. Você não pode simplesmente seguir a corrente por um fim de semana e fingir que estamos nos dando bem?

Ela parecia calma e racional. Ela também parecia desorientada. Tania não tinha ideia de como era seu pai realmente, que tipo de monstro se escondia sob a superfície polida. Edward sempre tinha feito um enorme esforço para esconder as marcas que seu pai tinha deixado nele, primeiro por medo da ira de seu pai, em seguida, por causa do medo de sua mãe e irmão. Ele temia que se o Serviço Social o retirasse da casa nessas circunstâncias, humilhando seu pai dessa forma, que haveria um inferno para pagar em casa. Puro inferno.

- Você não tem ideia do que você está falando, Tania.

- Então me diga. Me ajude a entender. Eu não vejo por que isso é um negócio tão grande. - Ela fez uma pausa, lançando os olhos para baixo docilmente. - A menos que você tinha planos com outra pessoa.

Edward sabia que não podia cair em suas manobras. Tania estava tramando algo e ele sabia disso. Ele só não sabia o quê.

Mordendo a língua, Edward esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, apertando os músculos tensos que sentiu lá. Ele sabia que discutir não era a maneira mais sábia para iniciar o fim de semana, quando ele estaria preso com duas pessoas que mais o irritavam no mundo. Ele era inteligente o suficiente para perceber quando jogar bem.

Edward suspirou.

- Eu estou surpreso. Isto é tudo. E, após o jogo, eu estou ranzinza. Mas eu vou superar isso. Vamos apenas tentar passar por isso, ok?

Deve ter sido algo próximo ao que Tania queria ouvir. Ela se animou imediatamente.

- Basta fingir que as coisas estão ficando cada vez melhor entre nós e ele vai ficar bem. Ele só quer que você seja feliz

- Tania, eu vou ir junto com essa coisa de fim de semana, mas você e eu sabemos que não vamos voltar a ficar juntos.

Embora ela parecia frustrada, Edward poderia dizer que ela não estava convencida. Duvidava que seu ego lhe permitiria acreditar que era possível ser despejada e desprezada pela mesma pessoa em menos de uma semana.

- Tudo o que você disser, Edward - ela disse, sorrindo docemente. Não.. Ela não estava convencida.

Resignado, Edward pegou a bolsa que tinha embalado antes. Ele fez questão de deslizar o seu carregador de telefone celular no bolso lateral da mochila grande e azul. Mesmo que ele duvidasse que iria usá-lo, era um pequeno conforto para ele, sabendo que poderia pelo menos ligar ou enviar um texto a Isabella, se estivesse aborrecido. Isso o fazia sentir não tão separado dela.

Passando ao lado de Tania sem uma palavra, Edward levou sua bolsa ao descer as escadas, para fora da porta e para a garagem, onde ele jogou-a na parte de trás do Navigator de seu pai.

Edward estava quase de volta na sala de estar, quando ele teve um momento de inspiração. Ele decidiu dirigir ao lago. Pelo menos talvez ele não se sentiria tão preso se ele tivesse um meio de fuga.

Quando ele refez seus passos e transferiu seu saco do Navigator para seu carro, ele discutiu a melhor maneira de ir sobre ele. Foi então que ele percebeu que seu pai lhe tinha fornecido uma desculpa perfeita. Ele só não sabia.

Quando Edward parou na porta da sala de estar, ele anunciou sem preâmbulos:

- Eu acho que eu vou dirigir também, para que Tania e eu possamos falar. - Edward sorriu para Tania, realmente o vendendo. - Se está tudo bem para você, é claro.

Tania estava radiante.

- Isso soa perfeito.

Apesar de sua atenção estar presa em Tania, Edward não perdeu o sorriso maroto de seu pai. Ele não deixou que isso o incomodasse, no entanto. Seu queridíssimo pai só não sabia quem estava jogando com quem.

Edward teve a súbita vontade de rir. Parecia incrível que finalmente obteve uma sobre o grande Carlisle Cullen.

Logo depois, Edward e seu pai estavam saindo fora da garagem, indo para o interior em direção a sua casa, em um pequeno lago. A maioria das pessoas achava que éramos loucos por deixar a costa, em favor de um lago, mas o pai de Edward gostava da solidão do local e, na casa Cullen, era tudo que importava.

Sabendo que conseguira enganar seu pai deixou Edward sorrindo a maior parte da viagem de 70 minutos. Ele ainda conseguiu envolver Tania em alguma conversa pequena.

Ele era agradável. Ela era agradável. Não era de sua natureza ser mau e rude afinal de contas, e ele a tinha levado a acreditar que iam falar. Então ele falou.

Não foi até que eles eram estavam a cerca de quinze minutos de seu destino que o seu plano começou a sair pela culatra um pouco.

- Então, o que passa com você e essa estranha Isabella? Me adiante algo.

- Ela não é estranha, Tania. Só porque ela não segue você e seus amigas plásticas, não faz dela estranha.

- Então, o que faz dela?

- Inteligente.

- Ha. Ha. Muito engraçado. Sério, Edward, qual é o seu negócio? É só o que você quer ter com ela, sexo? Porque eu posso pensar de vinte meninas que são muito mais bonitas do que ela, que se ofereceriam para você num piscar de olhos.

- O quê? - Disse Edward, boquiaberto. - Não! Bom Deus, Tania, você sempre foi assim?

- Como o quê? Disposta a fazer de tudo para mantê-lo? Sim. É só que eu nunca tive que fazer antes. Você nunca agiu assim antes. Estou tentando ser compreensiva.

- Dar permissão a alguém para ir dormir por aí, oferecendo-se para encontrar a alguém para enganar você, é doente Tania, incompreensível! Isso não é amor. Isso é... eu nem sei o que é, mas não é saudável.

- Então o que é? O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

A alma? Edward queria dizer, mas não o fez. Ele mordeu a língua. Isso seria ir longe demais. Tania, obviamente, tinha algumas questões muito importantes que ele nunca tinha reconhecido ou de alguma forma conseguira ignorar. Isso não era muito difícil de fazer com alguém tão bonita e sexualmente aventureira como Tania. Mas isso não era o suficiente para ele. Ele queria mais. Ele queria substância, profundidade e amor. Ele queria Isabella. Era tão simples assim.

Em seu contínuo silêncio, Tania virou em seu banco, em direção a ele, pedindo mais uma vez

– Então, o que é Edward? Diga-me.

- Eu não sei Tania. Há apenas algo sobre ela. É só que... ela é só... é como se ela tivesse uma bela alma.

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele sabia como brega soaram. A coisa era que eles eram verdadeiros, cafona ou não. Ele não poderia descrevê-lo melhor do que isso.

- Então você está dizendo o quê? Eu sou uma pessoa ruim?

Edward olhou para Tania. Será que ela era?

Ele pensou sobre isso antes de responder.

- Não, você não é uma pessoa ruim, Tania. Você é só um pouco... absorta em ti mesmo.

Edward não queria começar uma briga, ele pensou que sua explicação era razoável. Embora achasse que ela era provavelmente um pouco mais do que apenas absorta em si memso, ele não achava que ela era realmente uma pessoa terrível, ela só não estava na mesma altura de Isabella.

- Eu posso ser melhor, Edward. Eu posso tentar mais.

Por um segundo, Edward sentiu pena dela. Ela realmente estava desarrumada.

- Ninguém é perfeito, Tania. Todos nós podemos fazer melhor, mas faça-o por ti mesmo, não para mim. Não para qualquer outra pessoa.

Ela virou-se para o para brisa mais uma vez. Edward podia ver a carranca que enrugou a testa e a notou mordendo o lábio. Talvez ela estivesse realmente ouvindo-o, realmente absorvendo-o e pensando sobre isso. Ele não queria machucá-la, mas precisava saber como ela era percebida pelos outros, que nem sempre dizia e fazia as coisas mais agradáveis.

Finalmente, ela falou. Edward percebeu que ele estava errado sobre como ela tinha assimilado a informação.

- Você está certo, Edward. Ninguém é perfeito. Todo mundo tem defeitos. E tenho certeza que a Senhorita Isabella é longe de ser tão perfeita quanto você pensa que é. Você verá em breve.

- O que isso quer dizer?

Edward podia sentir os arrepios subindo no que ela estava insinuando.

Tania olhou para ele e sorriu. Ele tinha certeza se uma víbora pudesse sorrir, isso é o que se pareceria. Isso o fez sentir-se mais do que um pouco apreensivo sobre o que ela poderia ser capaz de fazer.

- Nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Então me ajude, Tania, se você...

- Não se preocupe com as suas ameaças, Edward. Se ela é mesmo a metade da pessoa que você acha que ela é, então nenhum de vocês tem nada a temer, certo?

Edward fechou e abriu os dentes, lutando para manter a calma.

- Tenha muito cuidado, Tania. - Sua voz era baixa e mortal, até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos.

- Você, também, Edward. - ela respondeu.

Ia ser um longo fim de semana.

Pouco depois de chegar na casa do lago, Edward alegou exaustão para que pudesse fugir para o seu quarto. Mesmo que ele realmente estivesse cansado, ele não era capaz de dormir pensando em Isabella.

Debateu-se em mandar mensagens de texto a ela, pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes. Ele se virou e lutou com as cobertas, tanto quanto ele lutou com a forma de lidar com as coisas com Isabella. Teria o ajudou saber onde ele estava com ela. E onde Jake estava com ela. Estava em algo sério com ele de novo? Ou era apenas um velho hábito, um conforto de sua outra vida?

Quanto mais pensava Edward sobre a Isabella que ele conhecia, mais ele se convencia de que ela não tinha quaisquer sentimentos reais por Jake, que era mais do que provável que apenas era muito doce e agradável para afastá-lo.

Ou pelo menos é o que Edward disse a si mesmo.

Depois disso, não demorou muito para se convencer de mandar o texto a ela. Ele usou a desculpa de que se ela realmente não tinha sentimentos por Jake, ele não iria pisar no pé de ninguém.

Ele digitou e apagou a mensagem o que parecia ser centenas de vezes antes de apertar o botão errado pela centésima vez e enviar por acidente. Enquanto ele olhava para as palavras, ele tentou imaginar como Isabella iria interpretá-lo.

_Sinto muito sobre o outro dia na floresta. Senti sua falta na escola._

Após agonizando sobre isso por um tempo, Edward finalmente decidiu deixá-lo ir, lembrando-se o que está feito está feito. Ele não podia desfazê-lo e mandar outra mensagem de texto em mais uma tentativa de controlar o dano provavelmente só iria piorar as coisas. Assim, colocando o telefone de lado, Edward virou para o lado e tentou colocar ele - e Isabella - fora de sua mente.

Quando ele ouviu o ding de uma mensagem recebida, ele quase pulou da cama, correndo para pegar o telefone.

_Minha culpa. Não sua. E eu não posso explicar por que, mas eu sinto falta de você também. _

O coração de Edward correu. De repente, ele já não estava nem um pouco cansado, ele estava exultante.

Sentando-se na cama, Edward alertou-se para não ler muito na mensagem curta. Duas perguntas perseguindo através de seu cérebro: o que significava a mensagem e o que ele queria que ela significasse.

Ele estava tão envolvido em apenas experimentar Isabella, em ser admirado por ela que ele realmente não tinha tido tempo para pensar sobre o que ele queria dela. Mas ele precisava. Isabella tinha passado por tanta coisa. Uma garota como ela merecia sua consideração ao invés de sua impulsividade, o seu egoísmo.

Enquanto estava sentado no escuro pensando sobre ela, do jeito que ela o fazia sentir, a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam com malícia, do jeito que ela via o mundo, sua força, sua bondade, ele percebeu que tudo o que ele queria dela era o tempo. Tempo com ela. Tempo em sua presença. Todas as outras coisas que ele pensou sobre eram coisas que ele gostaria de fazer para ela. Bem, com exceção de uma longa lista de coisas que ele queria fazer com ela.

Edward se sentiu endurecer apenas pensando sobre sexo com Isabella, então ele empurrou os pensamentos de lado. Isabella merecia mais do que apenas o seu desejo, também. E ela iria tê-lo. O que ela provavelmente não sabia era que ela já tinha. Ela só tinha que aceitá-lo. Ele já era dela para que o pegasse.

Impulsivamente, Edward digitou uma resposta.

_Posso vê-la? _

Ele não se importava que o pai iria pirar se ele descobrisse. Ele não se importava que eram mais de uma hora de carro em cada sentido. Ele não se importava que era no meio da noite. Ele não se importava que ele estava, tecnicamente, na casa do lago com outra pessoa. Seu coração já estava de volta em Middleton. Com Isabella. O resto era apenas logística.

Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava uma resposta. A tela ficou preta em seu silêncio. Ele esperava que ela não o xingasse por sua audácia, embora não pudesse imaginar Isabella fazendo tal coisa.

Quando, finalmente, ela respondeu, o pulso de Edward vibrava com a ansiedade. E antecipação.

_Agora? _

Edward sorriu. Pelo menos não foi um não.

_Não, em cerca de uma hora. _

Visualizando sua resposta como um bom sinal, Edward levantou-se e rapidamente vestiu jeans e uma camiseta de mangas compridas. Eles tinham tido um tempo excepcionalmente frio, onde a temperatura caia para dez graus a noite. Ele tinha certeza se ela concordasse, ele teria que vê-la ao ar livre.

Ele estava empurrando os pés no tênis quando o telefone soou novamente. Ele prendeu a respiração quando ele o pegou para ler o visor.

_Pare na rua sem saída e envie um texto quando você chegar aqui. Eu sairei. _

Edward ergueu o punho no ar, então, se sentiu ridículo por estar extraordinariamente satisfeito. Ele queria dizer a si mesmo que Isabella era apenas uma menina, mas sabia que não era o caso. Isabella não era apenas uma menina. Ela era... alguém especial.

Ele fez uma pausa apenas tempo suficiente para enviar o texto: no meu caminho, antes de abrir silenciosamente a porta do quarto para espiar pelo corredor. Felizmente, a casa estava em silêncio. Parecia que todos tinham ido para a cama.

Evitando cuidadosamente todos os rangidos identificados ao longo dos anos, Edward fez o seu caminho em silêncio pela casa. A única coisa que ele não levou em conta foi o som de seu motor arrancando. Ele considerou a amplitude do mesmo, que era bastante baixo, uma vez que era um modelo mais novo e a proximidade de seu carro do quarto de seus pais. Ele estava bastante certo de que ele iria acordá-los se ele tentasse então, ele decidiu jogar o carro em ponto morto, empurrá-lo para fora da garagem e no caminho ligá-lo.

Parecia um plano sólido, só que a calçada era de cascalho. A trituração ensurdecedora das rochas sob os pneus tornou-se necessário que Edward fosse mais devagar. Também empurrar se tornou mais difícil. A mais a ligeira inclinação tornou mais difícil de empurrar. No momento em que ele rodou o carro para fora da estrada, ele já estava sem fôlego e suando.

Uma vez que ele estava em uma superfície plana, o carro moveu mais facilmente. Nesse ponto, a direção representava um problema. Tornou quase impossível de fazer até mesmo pequenas correções na direção do carro. Edward rangeu os dentes enquanto ele lutava para girar as rodas.

Ocorreu-lhe que uma pessoa menos determinada teria desistido já. Mas não Edward. Ele estava aparentemente disposto a ir para possibilidades insanas só para ver Isabella por alguns minutos, mas essa percepção não o impediu de qualquer maneira. Ele praticamente podia sentir o cheiro de sua pele lavanda, o gosto de sua boca doce, ouvir sua risada contagiante e isso o estimulou. Não, não havia como pará-lo esta noite.

Uma vez que ele tinha se distanciado o suficiente da casa para ligar o motor, Edward pulou em seu carro e fez exatamente isso, acelerando para longe e na esperança de que seu pai não se levantaria e perceberia que falta do carro dele. Ele manteve uma velocidade bastante perigosa por todo o caminho, de volta para Middleton, chegando quase um total de 10 minutos antes do previsto. Quando estacionou no beco sem saída, desligou o motor e mandou uma mensagem a Isabella, assim como ela havia instruído. Seu coração estava voando enquanto observava pela janela procurando-a.

Ele não obteve resposta ao seu texto e tinha começado a pensar que ele estava aí e quase quinze minutos tinham decorrido sem nenhum sinal de Isabella. Ele não estava com raiva, como deveria ter estado, estava incrivelmente desapontado. Ele sentiu como se estivesse carente de sol e tinha sido privado da oportunidade de estar em seu calor.

Ele estava debatendo se deveria enviar outro texto ou apenas sair quando um movimento chamou sua atenção. Ele viu uma pequena figura escura correndo entre as casas do outro lado da rua. Seu estômago se contraiu em emoção. Certamente que tinha que ser Isabella.

Ele observou a forma sair do outro lado da casa que ele tinha visto, esperando sair, mas nunca o fez. Depois de alguns minutos, ele percebeu que não era Isabella depois de tudo.

- Provavelmente um psicopata demente que persegue as pessoas em carros estacionados. - Edward murmurou entre dentes, não inteiramente certo de que sua brincadeira era bem-humorada. Estranho, coisas horríveis aconteciam desse jeito o tempo todo, em várias cidades do país. Ele poderia muito bem ser o primeiro caso em Middleton.

Só então, algo apareceu e bateu no vidro de seu pára-brisa. Edward pulou como se tivesse levado um tiro. Seu coração não diminuiu seu ritmo errático até muito tempo depois de Isabella cair em gargalhadas.

Depois que ele recuperou o fôlego, o pulso de Edward disparou, mas por uma razão completamente diferente. Isabella foi do lado de fora de sua janela em jeans preto e uma camiseta preta que tinha sido cortada no pescoço. Ela estava usando o sorriso mais bonito que ele já tinha visto.

- Vamos lá. - disse ela, em voz alta o suficiente para ele ouvir pela janela fechada.

Sem hesitar, Edward removeu as chaves da ignição e pulou para segui-la.

- Para onde vamos? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- Há uma trilha que serpenteia ao longo do rio. Nós podemos chegar a ela sem passar pela floresta. Eu pensei que seria bonito a noite.

- Parece bom. - Edward não se importava para onde eles fossem, enquanto ele estivesse com ela.

Eles caminharam de volta até a rua em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, Isabella saiu da estrada para atravessar um campo que ficava do outro lado de sua pequena subdivisão.

- Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui, Edward?

- O que você quer dizer?

Isabella parou, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás enquanto ela respirava profundamente o ar frio da noite levemente perfumada. Quando ela exalou, ela olhou para Edward.

- Você tem uma namorada e...

- Não, eu não. Tania e eu terminamos.

- Então você não estava com ela esta noite?

A boca de Edward abriu e fechou várias vezes, como um peixe fora d'água.

- Isso não foi ideia minha. Foi do meu pai.

- Então, você estava com ela?

- Sim. O meu pai a convidou para a casa do lago, para o fim de semana. Ele quer que voltemos a ficar juntos.

- Mas você não quer?

- Não! - Edward sentiu vergonha.

- Então, por que não diz simplesmente?

- Eu disse a eles... a ambos... que não estamos voltando a ficar juntos.

- E, no entanto seu pai ainda a convidou.

- Sim, mas... - Edward poderia dizer que Isabella duvidou quando ela começou a andar novamente. Parecia desconfiada, até mesmo para ele. - Meu pai não me escuta. Ele não se importa com o que eu quero. Ele só faz o que ele acha que é melhor.

- Você já falou com ele sobre isso? Quero dizer, realmente falou com ele?

Edward riu amargamente.

- Não. Você não fala com Carlisle Cullen dessa forma.

- Ele não parece ser um cara tão ruim.

- Você apenas não o conhece.

Isabella parou e olhou para Edward novamente. Seus olhos procuraram os dele. Ele pensou que podia praticamente ver as engrenagens de sua intuição girando. Ela estava colocando tudo isso junto.

Quando ela finalmente tirou suas próprias conclusões, um olhar de tristeza deslizou no lugar, sobre suas feições. Ela colocou a mão em seu braço.

- Você está com medo dele.

- Não mais.

- Então o que é que você tem medo?

- Ele não me molesta tanto, mas a minha mãe e meu irmão... bem, é apenas melhor não fazê-lo ficar com raiva.

Quando ela tinha digerido o que ele disse, uma vez que ela compreendeu plenamente as implicações, ela engasgou.

- Oh meu Deus, Edward! – Movendo-se para frente, Isabella subiu na ponta dos pés para envolver os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Edward havia muito tempo chegado a um acordo em ter um pai abusivo, mas nunca em todos os anos em que tinha sido abusado ele encontrou tanta simpatia. A reação de Isabella o aqueceu, ele colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e puxou-a, derretendo-se com a sua compaixão como um cubo de gelo no pavimento quente.

- Não é tão ruim assim mais. A maior parte, ele parou com os golpes quando cresci... - Edward murmurou contra a pele do pescoço de Isabella. Ele lambeu os lábios, ele podia provar o ligeiro salgado de sua pele.

Isabella se inclinou para trás para encontrar seus olhos.

- Espere um minuto. Você disse que estava passando o fim de semana na casa do lago. Então você deixou Tania e seu pai no meio da noite e levou todo o caminho de volta aqui?

Edward balançou a cabeça, esperando que ela não pudesse ver o sangue enchendo suas bochechas. Quando colocava assim, o fazia soar como um perseguidor apaixonado.

Aí está essa palavra de novo, ele pensou com exasperação.

- Por mim? - Acrescentou ela em voz baixa, os olhos procurando seu rosto.

Mais uma vez, ele assentiu.

Isabella não disse nada por um bom tempo. Edward começou a se perguntar se talvez ele a assustou um pouco. Mas quando ela finalmente falou todas as suas dúvidas foram apagadas.

- Como pode me fazer sentir desse jeito? Eu mal o conheço.

O coração de Edward bateu tão duro, ele pensou que poderia explodir em seu peito.

- Eu não sei, mas você faz a mesma coisa por mim.

- Então, o que é que vamos fazer a respeito?

Edward odiava trazer o tema, mas ele tinha que saber.

- Eu sei o que quero, mas o que acontece com você? E sobre Jake?

- Jake é apenas um amigo. Bem, pelo menos é assim que eu sinto por ele. Eu acho que ele está apenas se sentir culpado.

- Culpado?

- Sim, por afundar sob pressão.

- Pressão?

- Você sabe, a coisa toda de namorada doente. Deve fugir rápido. - acrescentou Isabella em uma tentativa de leviandade. Ela tentou mostrar-se inafetada, mas a maneira como ela pôs os olhos para baixo foi uma oferta de morte. Edward poderia dizer que a incomodava.

- Eu não posso imaginar alguém fugindo de você por qualquer motivo.

- Não ainda, talvez.

- Nunca mais.

- Você diz isso agora...

- Dê-me uma chance, Isabella. Eu vou provar isso para você.

- Ninguém merece toda a bagagem que eu carrego, Edward. Eu deveria ser a única a fugir de você.

- Eu te seguiria.

Isabella riu, mas, em seguida, olhou para ele estranhamente.

- Por que tenho a sensação de que você pode estar falando a verdade?

- Porque eu estou.

A expressão de Isabella se pôs séria como se pensara algo desagradável, então alguns segundos depois ela sorriu de novo.

- Vamos caminhar. - sugeriu ela, escorregando dos braços de Edward e pegando sua mão.

Eles andaram o caminho ao longo do rio, de mãos dadas e conversando por horas. Quando eles fizeram a viagem de volta, eles pararam e sentaram-se em um pedaço de trevo no campo, nas proximidades do bairro de Isabella. Não foi até que Edward estava admirando a forma como o sol nascente iluminou sua pele de alabastro, que ele percebeu que horas eram.

- Por mais que eu odeio, eu vou ter que ir.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

- Você acha que ele vai descobrir que você se foi?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Não, eu não vejo como ele poderia. Ele ainda deve estar dormindo quando eu voltar.

- Então é melhor você ir. - disse ela, levantando-se e escovando suas calças.

- Posso vê-la no domingo à noite?

Edward odiava a idéia de não vê-la até lá, mas faria o fim de semana mais suportável se ele pudesse olhar para frente.

Isabella abriu um grande sorriso.

- Claro.

Eles fizeram o seu caminho de volta para a estrada e desceram a rua para a casa de Isabella. Edward parou no meio-fio e virou-se para ela, seu estômago nadando com antecipação.

- Desculpe, eu te mantive acordada a noite toda. - Edward confessou timidamente.

Isabella riu.

- Não, você não sente.

Edward sorriu.

- Ok, talvez eu não lamente tanto.

- Na verdade, eu estou meio feliz que você fez.

Alcançando a frente, Edward puxou um trevo do cabelo de Isabella e entregou a ela.

- Eu acho que nunca é tarde demais para lhe trazer flores.

Isabella deu um suspiro exagerado, seus olhos arredondando-se enquanto tomava o pequeno talo dos dedos de Edward.

- Oh, eles são... hum, eu quero dizer que é lindo.- brincou.

- Passei por um monte de problemas para conseguir essa flor para você. Não provoque. - ele respondeu com uma seriedade falsa.

- Oh, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca iria tirar sarro de seus grandes esforços para me fazer sorrir.

- Na verdade, - disse Edward, ficando sério quando ele estendeu a mão para traçar o canto da boca de Isabella: - Eu faria quase qualquer coisa para te ver sorrir.

O olhar de Isabella saltou dos olhos de Edward à boca e vice-versa. Ela lambeu os lábios e Edward pensou tê-la ouvido conter a respiração quando se inclinou em direção a ela.

Seu rosto pairou acima dela por vários longos segundos tensos, antes que ele baixasse a boca para a dela. Mal fazendo contato, Edward roçou os lábios uma e outra vez sobre os de Isabella, com a mais suave das pressões. Ele queria mais, queria beijá- la e tocá-la muito mais, mas ele queria deixá-la com algo tão delicado, perfeito e especial como o momento em que eles estavam compartilhando lá, no brilho alaranjado do nascer do sol.

- Eu te vejo no domingo. - disse ele, quando levantou a cabeça.

- Domingo. - disse Isabella, um pouco aturdida.

Ela começou subir a calçada e Edward viu uma luz vinda em um dos quartos da frente.

- Esse não é o seu quarto é? - Ele sabia que ela teria uma janela na frente da casa, mas ele não tinha certeza de qual.

- Não, o meu é o último à direita. Essa é de Alice.

- Você vai ficar em apuros?

Isabella riu.

– Não. Alice é a criança selvagem da família. Ela provavelmente vai querer mais detalhes.

Foi a vez de Edward rir entre dentes. De alguma forma, se encaixa com o pouco que tinha visto e ouvido de Alice. - Genial.

- Domingo? - Isabella sorriu enquanto caminhava para trás, pela calçada até a porta da frente.

- Domingo. - respondeu Edward, seu sorriso espelhando o dela.

Quando ela desapareceu dentro de sua casa, Edward continuou até seu carro, com o coração leve. Pela primeira vez, que podia se lembrar, tinha algo em sua vida que ele realmente ansiava.

Isabella caminhou para dentro, na ponta dos pés, fechou suavemente a porta atrás dela e deslizou pelo corredor até seu quarto. Ela havia acabado de se sentar na beira da cama para tirar os sapatos, quando Alice irrompeu pela porta.

- Eu quero detalhes! - Ela sussurrou alto, lançando-se sobre a cama, atrás de Isabella.

- O que você está fazendo acordada?

- Você pode não ter muita vida social, mas eu tenho. Eu estava no laptop conversando com Summer e Dane quando você saiu. Eu ouvi a porta da frente.

- Por que você acendeu sua luz quando voltamos, então?

- Esse foi o sinal para vir e conversar comigo quando terminasse.

- Desculpe. Eu não sabia disso.

- Você tinha que saber que eu queria detalhes. Ele é tão malditamente sexy, Isabella. Ugh. - Alice gemia, se jogando de costas dramaticamente. Ela rolou rapidamente, empurrando seu cabelo fora de seus olhos, como se tivesse um pensamento repentino. - Você não acha que eu iria colocar você em problemas, não é?

- Você? Alice, se eu fizesse a metade das coisas que você tentou me convencer a fazer, eu estaria na cadeia. Estou surpresa que este se quer se registrara em seu radar.

- Você beijando um garoto que se parece assim? Infernos sim, eu fiz!

-Então, se ele fosse feio...

- Bah - disse ela, acenando para Isabella. - Eu não me importo. A menos que você tenha dormido com ele. Então, eu me importo.

- Não, eu não sou. A vida é curta. Temos que tirar o máximo proveito.

Isabella sempre se preocupou sobre como sua doença havia afetado Alice. Desde que ela terminou a quimioterapia, Isabella tinha notado um abandono selvagem em Alice que ela não tinha certeza se era saudável. Ela não queria ver a irmã entrar em apuros ou acabar estragando sua vida em seus esforços para viver ao máximo. Depois de tudo era possível ir pelo trilho.

- Bem, agora, a única coisa que me interessa é o sono.

Com um olhar amuado, Alice sentou-se e pulou para fora da cama.

- Pelo menos me diga que ele é um bom beijador.

Isabella sorriu, provavelmente um pouco mais amplo do que ela deveria.

- Ele é um muito bom beijador.

Com um suspiro sonhador, Alice caminhou até a porta. Ela virou-se antes que abrisse.

- Ele realmente gosta de você, você sabe. Eu posso dizer.

O sorriso do Isabella ficou triste.

- Mas será que ele gosta de mim o suficiente para ficar?

Alice e Isabella se entreolharam por um momento, uma tristeza indizível persistente no ar entre elas, antes de Alice girar a maçaneta e sair pela porta.

- Boa noite, Isabella. - ela sussurrou pouco antes de fechar a porta.

- Boa noite, Alice. - E então ela se foi, deixando Isabella sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Edward chegou ao lago, a uma casa tranquila. Ele dormiu até meio-dia, colocando a culpa em uma noite agitada depois de seu desempenho horrível no futebol. Na verdade, ele não poderia ter se importado menos. Tudo o que podia pensar era em Isabella e como doce e engraçada ela era, como ela fazia seu mundo brilhar com algo suspeito perto da felicidade.

Durante as seguintes 36 horas, o iminente encontro de Edward com Isabella, pairava no fundo de sua mente. Ele foi capaz de sorrir para cada comentário sarcástico jogado em sua direção e tolerar seu pai e Tania o fim de semana todo, com calma admirável por causa de Isabella e eles estavam sem dar conta.

Quando estavam saindo domingo à noite, para ir para casa, Edward disse a seu pai que ele iria direto para a casa de Tania. Seu pai sorriu e balançou a cabeça, como Edward sabia que ele faria. E Edward tinha a intenção de fazer exatamente o que ele tinha dito. Ele deixaria Tania em sua casa e depois iria diretamente a casa de Isabella.

Depois de uma segunda breve parada, eram apenas passado das oito horas quando ele tocou a campainha na casa de Isabella. Ele ficou na varanda com uma mão enfiada nas costas e um sorriso largo no rosto.

Foi Isabella quem abriu a porta. Ela estava sorrindo, também.

- Oi.

- Oi. - Edward respondeu, puxando a mão de trás das costas com um floreio.

Ele olhou Isabella tomar o único lírio branco. Ela olhou para o seu talo irregular e seus olhos enrugaram pelo riso. Ele parou no caminho, quando ele viu algumas flores em uma casa que passava. Elas estavam balançando perto da estrada na luz fraca, acenando-lhe para ir e pegá-las. Elas faziam parte da elaborada e bem conservada paisagem de alguém, embora ele se sentisse um pouco culpado por decapitar uma das flores, ele sabia que iria trazer um sorriso ao rosto de Isabella. Não lhe deu nenhum pensamento mais do que isso. Para Edward, não havia outra justificativa necessária.

- Eles estão ficando cada vez maior. - observou ela com os lábios trêmulos, com um sorriso reprimido.

- Da próxima vez pode haver dois.

- Isso é perfeito! Receber duas flores ao mesmo tempo é uma das coisas na minha lista de desejos. - brincou ela.

Embora Edward sentisse uma pontada em sua referência à morte, ele não se preocupou sobre isso, não quando ela estava sorrindo ante seus olhos como ela fazia. Finalmente, Isabella recuou e fez um gesto para ele entrar.

- Deixe-me colocar isso em um pouco de água. Eu estarei de volta.

Quando Isabella voltou para a sala de estar, Edward estava olhando para uma foto familiar que mostrava uma Isabella doente e careca, ainda assim sorridente. Seu estômago se agitou com náuseas só de pensar no que ela passou.

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu tão brilhantemente como ele conseguiu. Isabella pareceu não notar seu desconforto.

- Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Você gosta de comédia?

- Eu? Algo como para rir? Oh, sim!

Edward sorriu um pouco mais genuinamente. Ele imaginou.

- Que tal um filme, então? Will Ferrell tem esta nova estreia.

- Oh meu Deus, você me pegou com Will Ferrell. - ela afirmou alegremente. - Um filme soa perfeito.

- Se você quiser, podemos ir em frente e tomar um sorvete em primeiro lugar. Há um lugar na cidade que tem essa enorme taça de waffle, que contém cinco bolas de sorvete. Eu pensei que ele iria se encaixar perfeitamente com os seus esforços de treinamento, comedora campeã de alongamento do estômago.

Isabella riu.

- E você não poderia estar mais certo.

Edward brindou Isabella com a maior taça comestível de sorvete que ela já tinha visto. Ela comeu todo o sorvete, mas deixou a taça de waffle, que Edward mordiscou depois que ele terminou o seu próprio cone muito menor. Eles riram sobre tudo sob o sol, incluindo o apetite tamanho sumo. Edward soube que ela não era apenas bonita, charmosa e engraçada, mas incrivelmente inteligente. Ele sabia, desde a primeira vez que a viu, que ela era de bom coração, por isso, quando ela deixou cair uma nota de vinte no pote de Alimente aos Famintos, no posto de comida do teatro, ele não estava surpreso.

Mesmo depois de todo o sorvete, Isabella compartilhou uma grande pipoca e Coca-Cola com Edward, durante o filme. Ela riu até que chorou mais de uma vez, encantando Edward, mais ainda que ele achasse que era possível. Em um ponto, ela inclinou a cabeça sobre seu ombro enquanto ela mordiscava a pipoca. Edward pensou novamente que ele queria, desesperadamente, mantê-la segura e feliz o resto de seus dias.

Ela o convidou a entrar quando ele a levou para casa e eles se sentaram na sala de estar tentando surpreender um ao outro com citações do filme. Isabella impressionou Edward com sua profundidade de conhecimento do filme e seu depósito de curiosidades inúteis.

- Eu acho que você pode ser uma aficionada ainda maior do que eu e isso quer dizer muito. - Edward declarou depois que ela acabou com ele, com uma citação de um filme dos anos 80 de John Hughes.

- Quando você está doente por meses seguidos, você vê um monte de filmes.-ela respondeu casualmente. - De certa forma, você vive através deles. Você tem o seu primeiro beijo com eles, vai a sua primeira festa, te abandonam em seu baile de formatura e bebe a sua primeira cerveja com eles. - Ela fez uma pausa, com um sorriso melancólico bailando em seus lábios antes de falar novamente. - Você se apaixona com eles.

Edward não poderia deixar essa abertura passar por ele.

- Falando nisso, você já esteve apaixonada antes?

Isabella inclinou a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá e olhou para Edward. Ele pensou que poderia se afogar nas profundezas insondáveis de seus olhos cintilantes.

- Não. E você?

Edward deu de ombros, de repente mais desconfortável com o assunto, agora que se voltou em sua direção.

– Não. Eu pensei que eu era, mas...

- Tania?

Os lábios de Edward torceram em um sorriso irônico.

- Sim. Confundi com o que todo mundo queria e o que era... confortável para sentimentos que simplesmente não estavam lá. Não foi até...

Ele parou abruptamente. Depois de alguns segundos, Isabella levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com expectativa. Quando ele não terminou, ela o provocou.

- Até o quê?

Tomando seu tempo antes de responder, Edward olhou para baixo, onde a mão de Isabella descansava no sofá, entre eles. Alcançando a frente, ele o pegou cuidadosamente e entrelaçou os dedos com os dela. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele se perguntava como a pele de alguém poderia ser tão suave. E como a mão de alguém mais poderia caber perfeitamente na dele.

- Eu vinha notando seu egoísmo por um tempo. Eu não sei se ele só piorou com o passar do tempo ou se eu estava realmente apenas cego para ele até então, mas o dia que te vi no parque, era como uma chamada de atenção. Você era tudo o que ela não era. Tudo o que uma pessoa decente deveria ser e que ela é... não é.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás de novo, seus olhos nunca deixando Edward.

- Tenho certeza de que ela não é de todo ruim.

- Está vendo? Como você faz isso? Como você pode olhar para alguém como ela, alguém que te trata como ela faz, alguém que trata todo mundo como ela faz e dizer isso?

- Ela não te tratava muito mal, não é?

- Bem, não, mas...

- Então, ela não pode ser de todo ruim.

- Mas ela...

- Tenho certeza que ela ama sua família e trata-os bem. E ela provavelmente tem um cão ou um gato ou algo que ela ama.

- Bem, sim, mas...

- Ela provavelmente tem um ponto fraco para a avó ou o velho homem do outro lado da rua, que lhe davam doces quando ela era pequena.

- Ela pode, mas...

- Está vendo? Ela realmente não é de todo ruim.

Edward endireitou-se, cansado de ouvir Isabella defender alguém que pudesse ser tão desagradável como Tania podia. Se ela soubesse...

- Talvez não, mas ela ainda não é você.

Isabella estava prestes a dizer algo, mas ela parou, seus olhos voando para os dele. Edward não tinha a intenção de dizer isso, não queria admitir isso. Acabou saindo. Ele não tinha pensado.

- Eu não sou perfeita, Edward. Eu sou tão egoísta como qualquer pessoa e eu...

- Não, você não é. E você não está enganando ninguém, tentando fingir que é. Talvez seja por causa do que você está passando. Talvez seja apenas a maneira que você nasceu. Eu não sei, mas você é especial, Isabella. Pode pensar que você não é perfeita, mas para algumas pessoas, você é tudo o que desejam, se elas se dando conta disso ou não.

Isabella não disse nada. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ela simplesmente olhou com espanto para Edward.

Eles se sentaram no sofá por um longo tempo se olhando, brincando com os dedos um do outro, assimilando tudo. Ambos sabiam que algo mágico estava acontecendo. E ambos estavam com medo, mas por dois motivos totalmente diferentes.

Isabella estava pensando que ela finalmente tinha se apaixonado, pela primeira vez e talvez a última, com alguém que podia ou não estar ao redor por muito tempo. Edward estava pensando que tinha encontrado alguém que fez o seu passado e seu futuro não importar tanto, alguém que lhe deu um presente que eclipsou tudo o mais. Mas havia uma chance de que ele pudesse perdê-la.

Mais tarde, quando ele lhe deu um beijou de boa noite, foi um beijo cheio de promessas, um beijo que dizia que estaria aqui para sempre, sem importar quão longo terminara sendo esse para sempre.

Nas semanas seguintes, eles eram inseparáveis. Edward pegou Isabella e levou-a para a escola todas as manhãs e a deixou em casa todas as tardes, antes da prática do futebol. Em seguida, depois que ele tomou banho, ele iria e passar a noite com ela.

Eles estudavam e faziam a lição de casa. Eles ouviam música e assistiam televisão. Mas, principalmente, eles riam e conversavam. Edward encontrou alguém em Isabella que o compreendia, que realmente parecia se importar com as coisas que ele tinha a dizer e aquilo que ele queria da vida. Quando ele disse a ela de seus sonhos, ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e sonhou junto com ele, como se ela realmente pudesse vê-los vivendo juntos.

E Edward fez o mesmo por Isabella. Ela iria dizer a ele as muitas coisas em sua "lista de desejo" e eles pensavam em fazer cada um uma realidade. A única coisa Edward odiava era que, por vezes, ela fazia soar demasiado iminente sua morte. Qualquer tempo antes de completar os cem e estar enrugados, com dez netos era muito cedo a que ele se referia. Mas ele nunca se queixou, nunca disse nada sobre isso. Ele imaginou que poderia ser algum tipo de mecanismo de enfrentamento para ela e ele estava com medo de mexer com ele, não importava o quanto isso o incomodava.

Havia algumas coisas em sua lista que eram particularmente curiosas, coisas que ela evitava falar e que a faziam corar. É claro que sua imaginação corria solta quando ela tropeçava e gaguejava sobre elas. Ele queria pressioná-la, mas achou melhor se ela lhe dissesse em seu próprio tempo, não importa o quanto ele se torturasse nesse ínterim.

Era uma sexta-feira de novo e Edward estava acompanhando Isabella para seu armário. Sua mão estava envolta na sua e ambas suas mochilas penduradas no ombro. Ele não se importava quem o via ou onde eles estavam, há muito tempo havia descoberto que ele era mais feliz quando a estava tocando, mesmo de alguma maneira pequena como segurar sua mão enquanto caminhavam. E assim ele fez. E ela não se queixou.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Pode te pegar emprestada por um tempo, após o almoço?

- Uma surpresa? É claro que você pode me pegar emprestada depois do almoço. - Isabella concordou com um sorriso.

- Perfeito. Encontra-me no meu carro?

Isabella sorriu.

- Eu estarei lá. Eu vou ser a única em... - Ela fez uma pausa para olhar para o que ela estava usando, como se tivesse esquecido como ela tinha se vestido. - Purpura. Eu vou ser a única em purpura.

Edward riu enquanto Isabella sorria para ele. Se ela pensava nele metade do que ele pensava dela, ele achou que era provável que ela esqueceu o que ela tinha vestido naquela manhã. Edward foi surpreendido por vezes que se lembrou de nada que não tivesse algo a ver com Isabella. Ela rapidamente tornara-se todo o seu mundo e ele só podia esperar que ela se sentisse da mesma maneira. Ele suspeitava que ela sentia.

Seus olhos brilharam com humor e um pouco de algo especial que só apareceu quando ela olhava para ele. Como sempre, o aqueceu e emocionou e fez com que ele quisesse proteger e devorá-la, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas naquele momento, ele também o fez querer beijá-la.

Assim ele fez.

Gentilmente, espontaneamente, Edward baixou a cabeça e apertou os lábios contra os de Isabella. Eles eram suaves e flexíveis. Prontos, como se ela quisesse tanto quanto ele. Foi a primeira vez que ele a beijou em público, na escola, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Quando ela se inclinou em direção a ele, percebeu que ela não podia também.

Seus lábios se separaram um pouquinho e Edward deslizou sua língua para uma rápida prova. Só que não era o suficiente. O interior doce da boca, ainda com menta de sua pasta de dentes, o arrastaram como uma abelha ao mel e antes que ele percebesse, o beijo tinha se aprofundado. Sua mão livre estava em sua cintura, segurando-a para si e as mãos dela estavam em seu cabelo.

- Arranjem um quarto, Cullen. - Edward ouviu uma voz familiar dizer. Isso o sacudiu do seu encalço e ele se inclinou para trás, envergonhado.

Isabella olhou para ele com olhos aturdidos, em função de seu beijo. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos antes de sorrir. Era muito fácil se deixar levar. Seu fogo foi instantâneo. E consumidor.

Finalmente, Edward olhou para cima para ver Sam e Seth andando pelo corredor. Eles pararam e Sam deu-lhe dois polegares para cima, enquanto Seth bombeou seus quadris e dava palmadas no ar. Edward revirou os olhos e os dois riram e se afastaram.

- Sinto muito por isso. - disse ele a Isabella. - Eu me empolguei.

- Não há problema. - disse ela, segurando um sorriso. - Sinta-se livre para se deixar levar... quantas vezes você quiser. - E então ela corou.

Edward riu. Isabella era ao mesmo tempo tímida e introspectiva, mas picante e cheia de vida. Ela nunca deixou de surpreendê-lo. Ela era um cocktail encantador e inebriante.

Quando Edward virou para ir embora, ele parou em seco ao ver Tania em pé, no final do corredor, com duas de suas companheiras de torcida. Ela estava olhando para ele e o olhar em seu rosto era assassino. Ele não tinha que perguntar o por quê. Ela ligou uma dúzia de vezes, desde o fim de semana no lago. Ela estava sob a impressão de que havia uma chance que podiam voltar a ficar juntos. Ele tinha certeza que ela não pensava assim agora.

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso rápido e foi para seu armário, passando por ela e suas amigas, sem uma palavra. Ela não ia estragar seu bom humor. Ninguém iria fazer. Ele estava com Isabella. O resto não importava.

Edward estava sempre ansioso para o terceiro e sexto períodos, porque ele compartilhava com Isabella. Durante a semana, ela sentou-se em outra cadeira apenas para evitá-lo, alguém tinha reivindicado o banco de Isabella ao lado dele, uma menina que Edward sabia nutria uma paixão por ele desde a sétima série.

Agora, Isabella sentada do outro lado da sala era uma marca especial de tortura, embora eles fizessem dele um pequeno jogo. Eles iriam roubar olhares um para o outro durante todo o período, sorrindo com conhecimento de causa e piscando provocativamente. Edward deve ter pensado mil vezes sobre caminhar até Isabella, pegá- la, jogando-a por cima do ombro, levando-a para o jardim de inverno e fazer amor com ela entre as orquídeas, para o resto do dia. Não precisa dizer que ele aprendeu muito pouco nessa classe.

E depois havia o almoço. Isabella tinha feito uma amiga, Angela, que compartilhava muitos de seus interesses artísticos e não era uma pessoa má e desagradável como tantas meninas que Edward conhecia. Ela não queria abandoná-la completamente ao compartilhar um almoço com Edward, assim Isabella ainda comia com Angela e Edward comia com seus amigos, como ele sempre fez.

Se fosse por Edward, ele gastaria cada minuto com Isabella, mas ela estava fazendo isso por consideração à sua amiga, um gesto de grande coração e uma das coisas que ele mais amava nela, pelo que não reclamou. Ele apenas observava de longe, fingindo estar interessado no que seus amigos estavam fazendo e dizendo. Mas ele não estava. Nem um pouco.

Hoje, ele viu Isabella e Angela fazerem o seu caminho para a luz do sol, como faziam na maioria das vezes. A massa selvagem de cabelos negros de Angela estava afastada longe de sua testa por um lenço roxo brilhante, que quase igualava perfeitamente com a camisa de babados de Isabella. Essa foi toda a atenção que ele deu a outra garota. Como sempre, seu foco estava voltado para Isabella, não importava onde ele estava ou quem estava por perto. Era uma sorte que ele não estava reprovando. Sorte para ele, a lição de casa era uma das desculpas que ele estava usando para passar o tempo com Isabella. Parecia que Isabella o salvou da falência, assim como ela o salvou de... si mesmo.

- Terra para Cullen! - Sam chamou.

- Huh? - Edward trabalhou para tirar os olhos de Isabella.

- Cara, você precisa de terapia! Aquela garota fez algo para o seu cérebro.

Edward fez uma careta.

- Não, ela não fez. - defendeu, mas ele pensou que Sam podia estar certo. Isabella era tudo em que pensava. - O que você estava dizendo? - Edward dirigiu a conversa de volta para Sam, mas ele sentiu a dor da carranca ele ainda usava. Era realmente tão anormal a maneira como ele se sentia em relação a ela?

- Eu estava perguntando se queres ir por algumas margaritas pré-jogo a Los Pollos Ranchero. Meu primo conseguiu um emprego em um bar ali e ele pode colocar algumas tequilas em nossas bebidas "virgens". Depois disso, vamos para a praia. O que você acha cara? Está dentro?

- Nah. Tenho outros planos.

Sam sorriu diabolicamente.

- Planos para o quê? Dar um passeio a Isabella em...

- Não faça isso, cara. - Edward alertou. Ele sabia que era apenas uma bem- humorada provocação, mas irritou quando alguém desrespeitou Isabella, mesmo que fosse um de seus amigos.

- Fazer o quê? A você? Como se não soubessemos está atrás disso. Vamos lá!

- Não seja tão idiota. Não é assim. Deixa-o.

- Ah, agora eu vejo. - Sam brincou. - Ela não lhe dará. Isso é por que você está tão obcecado. Você nunca teve uma garota dizendo não para você antes.

- Sam, estou falando sério. Cuidado.

- Muitas duchas frias farão isso, cara. - Sam estupidamente continuou. - Elas mexem com a sua cabeça. Você só precisa entrar em sua calcinha e...

Edward foi se lançando para Sam quando James se colocou entre eles.

- Ei, ei, ei. - ele disse rapidamente, colocando os braços para fora. Uma mão estava no peito de Edward e a outra estava apontando para Sam. - Você tem um desejo de morte, Sam? Basta deixá-lo em paz, idiota. Você só está com ciúmes, porque nunca teve sexo em que você não teve que pagar.

As pessoas ao redor deles inrromperam em comentários insultuosos e risos de brincadeira, aliviando a tensão que havia construído entre Edward e Sam. Sam levou a brincadeira com bom humor, apesar de seu rosto ainda estar suspeitosamente vermelho. Edward recuou, grato pela intervenção de seu melhor amigo, antes que realmente perdesse a cabeça. Teria que cuidar disso no futuro.

Ele sabia que Isabella tinha chegado em seu coração. Agora, ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela se meteu em sua cabeça, também.

Após o almoço, Edward se apressou em chegar ao seu carro para esperar Isabella. Quando ele a viu emergir das portas duplas, dando adeus a Angela enquanto ela separava para a esquerda, ele se endireitou de onde ele estava encostado, na porta do lado do passageiro. Isabella olhou para cima e sorriu assim que seus olhos se encontraram. O estômago de Edward capotou.

Quanto mais se aproximava, mais relaxado ele se sentia, como se ela trouxesse consigo uma paz que ele não sentia em nenhum outro lugar do mundo. Ele se perguntou se ela sentia isso também. Ele tinha certeza que obteve sua resposta, quando, em vez de parar, ela caminhou até ele, jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e apertou seus lábios contra os dele.

- Os dias são muito longos. Será que eu caibo em seu bolso? – perguntou suavemente quando ela se inclinou para trás para olhar em seus olhos. Os olhos brilhavam de brincadeira e Edward sentiu seu coração se transformar em mingau, dentro de seu peito.

- Hoje há passado somente meio dia.

- Ainda assim...

- Eu gostaria que pudesse. Eu nunca iria a qualquer lugar sem você.

Isabella riu e esfregou o nariz contra o seu antes de sair de seus braços.

- Então, para onde estamos indo?

- Você vai ver. - disse Edward, abrindo a porta para ela.

Primeiro Edward levou ao shopping. Ele estacionou perto da entrada principal e saiu do carro correndo, dizendo a Isabella esperar lá por ele. Ele não quis dizer-lhe para onde estava indo e havia pelo menos trinta lojas dentro, então ela não tinha ideia. Ele voltou alguns minutos depois carregando um saco plástico genérico que tinha algo pesado. Isabella não podia contar pelo tamanho e a forma do que se tratava, apenas que era bastante compacto e pesado.

Edward colocou-o suavemente no piso atrás de seu assento e, em seguida, deslizou para trás do volante e saiu do seu lugar.

- Para onde vamos agora? - Perguntou Isabella.

- Você vai ver. - Edward respondeu, sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Isabella já estava sorrindo quando Edward entrou no estacionamento, fora do parque. Ele sabia que era um de seus locais favoritos; ele esperava que hoje se tornasse especial também.

- Vamos lá. - disse Edward, saindo e pegando o saco atrás de seu assento. Se reuniu com Isabella na frente do carro e pegou a mão dela na sua.

Edward a levou passado a área do parque principal e através de um pequeno terreno de carvalhos, para uma colina que dava para a coleção de gazebos espalhados em um canto do parque. Subiram até o topo e Edward parou.

Ele olhou para a paisagem como se estivesse procurando algo específico. Então ele pegou Isabella pelos ombros e guiou-a para um local específico.

- Pare juuuuussto aqui. - disse ele.

Edward posicionou diante de uma moita de pinheiros do outro lado da colina, em vez dos gazebos. Embora Isabella achasse estranho, ela não disse nada.

Isabella ouviu o farfalhar do saco plástico, pouco antes Edward pendurou algo em torno de seu pescoço. Quando ela olhou para baixo, ela percebeu que era sua câmera.

Ela suspirou de prazer.

- Está consertada!

- Boa como nova, disse ele.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! - ela emocionou-se, virando-se para envolver os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward em um abraço exuberante.

- De nada. - disse ele, roçando seus lábios contra o lado de seu pescoço e sentindo o corpo quente de desejo. - Eu sei que já faz um tempo, mas emprestar minha câmera sempre foi uma boa desculpa para vê-la. - admitiu. - Por que você não a usa? Há filme nele e pode haver algo que você queira tirar uma foto.

Isabella recostou-se e olhou para Edward, desconfiada, mas fez o que ele pediu. Voltando-se na direção que ele tinha colocado, ela tirou a tampa da lente e examinou a paisagem através do visor. Ela estava em sua segunda passagem, quando viu o primeiro movimento acima das copas das árvores.

Era um único balão cor-de-rosa. Embora ela não tivesse certeza de onde veio ou o que significava, Isabella tirou uma foto dele assim que o viu. Ela estava prestes a deixar a câmera cair longe de seu rosto quando viu os outros.

Primeiros três ou quatro e depois dez ou vinte balões cor de rosa se deslizaram para o céu. Em poucos segundos, centenas enchiam o horizonte. Isabella clicou no botão em sua câmera e pegou sua ascensão, capturando a forma como eles se levantavam e, em seguida, afastavam-se em todas as direções, levados pela brisa leve. Do seu ponto de vista, os balões pareciam um enorme buquê de flores redondas de cor rosa, que cresciam por momentos.

Quando parecia que não havia mais balões sendo liberados e os outros não eram muito mais do que alfinetes coloridos, contra uma tela azul sem nuvens, Isabella baixou a câmera. Ela virou seus grandes olhos para Edward.

- O que foi isso?

- Minha mãe está em praticamente todos os comitês na cidade e quando eu a ouvi falando no telefone, com outra senhora sobre a consciência do câncer, eu sugeri que ela conseguisse alguns balões cor de rosa para os sobreviventes e os levassem ao parque, para deixá-los ir. - Ele observava os olhos de Isabella se enchendo de lágrimas e sabia quão profundamente ela estava tocada.

- Por quê? - Ela sussurrou.

Ele não precisava dela para explicar, ele sabia o que ela estava perguntando.

- Eu não quero que você tenha medo de morrer. Todas aquelas pessoas sobreviveram ao câncer. Você acabou de ver centenas de razões para ter esperança indo a deriva para o céu.

Isabella levou as mãos aos lábios trêmulos e, em seguida, enterrou o rosto neles. Edward podia ouvi-la chorando baixinho. Carinhosamente, ele a tomou em seus braços.

Ela murmurou algo em seu peito, mas ele não conseguia entendê-la, por isso ele se inclinou para trás.

- O quê?

- Você vai quebrar meu coração, não é?

Edward agarrou os pulsos de Isabella e puxou-os até que eles já não estavam cobrindo o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

- Nunca. Eu nunca vou te machucar, Isabella.

Ele disse com tanta sinceridade e convicção que conseguiu reunir. Ele esperava que ela acreditasse nele, porque ele quis dizer isso mais do que ele jamais quis dizer algo em sua vida.

Colocando as mãos plana contra seu peito para manter o equilíbrio, Isabella se levantou nas pontas dos pés e gentilmente apertou os lábios contra os de Edward. Foi um beijo doce e um beijo molhado, mas não molhado com paixão. Ele estava molhado de lágrimas. Suas lágrimas. Quando ela se afastou, Edward poderia provar o sal em seus lábios. Isabella rogou com os seus olhos.

- Por favor, não o faça.

Tomando seu rosto entre as mãos, Edward encostou a testa contra a dela.

- Eu não vou. - declarou. - Eu prometo.

Edward estava tentando o seu melhor para manter sua mente no que o treinador estava dizendo, quando ele se sentou no banco do vestiário. Ele sabia que o jogo desta noite era importante, mas, por algum motivo, ele simplesmente não conseguia angariar qualquer entusiasmo. Ele estava mais ansioso para sair para o campo e localizar Isabella nas arquibancadas. Ela prometeu que estaria lá com Alice.

À medida que entrava em campo, Edward escaneou as arquibancadas. Ele não viu Isabella de imediato. Alice também.

- Coloca a cabeça no jogo, Cullen.

O treinador o chamou quando ele quase correu para a linha das animadoras, na linha lateral.

- Sim, senhor. - disse Edward, arrastando os olhos das arquibancadas.

Um par de minutos depois, Edward foi até o centro do campo para o sorteio. Pediu cara. Saiu coroa. A escolha da equipe adversária era conseguir a bola no primeiro tempo. Edward voltou para a margem, examinando a multidão novamente para qualquer sinal de Isabella.

Ele foi ficando cada vez mais frustrado quanto mais tempo ele não conseguia encontrá-la. Ele viu sua família, seu pai olhando para ele em advertência. Ele viu muitos rostos de pessoas que ele conhecia, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Isabella. Seu primeiro pensamento foi se preocupar que algo tinha acontecido com ela. Se ela disse que viria, ele acreditava nela.

O jogo começou, mas Edward deu pouca atenção ao jogo. Ele continuou girando em torno, escaneando as arquibancadas.

- Cara, vá falar com ela para que você possa se concentrar no jogo. Cara, você é um perdedor patético! - James exclamou, balançando a cabeça.

- Ela não está aqui ainda.

- Ela está bem ali, Edward. - disse ele, exasperado, apontando para o muro que corria entre as líderes de torcida e as arquibancadas.

O coração de Edward pegou seu ritmo enquanto seus olhos seguiram o dedo direito de James, a uma Isabella sorridente. Ela estava com a irmã, na parte inferior da primeira linha de arquibancadas. Ela sorriu e acenou para ele quando ele a viu.

Sentindo o sorriso dividir seu rosto, Edward acenou de volta. Ele viu Isabella dizer algo para Alice e logo sair, provavelmente para encontrar um assento. Rapidamente, Edward deixou os outros jogadores e correu para o muro, chamando Isabella antes que ela chegasse muito longe. Quando ela voltou para a cerca, Edward se inclinou sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo na boca que a fez sorrir e corar.

- Obrigado por ter vindo.

- Perder a chance de vê-lo em calças apertadas? Eu acho que não. - brincou ela, a cor em suas bochechas aprofundando em sua audácia.

- Então, preste atenção a este. - disse Edward, voltando-se para correr para longe e lançando um sorriso por cima do ombro. Ela estava olhando para sua bunda. Ele riu, certo que seu coração podia criar asas e alçar voo.

Alice colocou o braço em volta do pescoço de Isabella e disse algo no ouvido de Isabella. Ambas as meninas riram antes de Isabella sorrir e acenar novamente, deixando Alice levá-la para as arquibancadas.

Quando Edward, ainda sorrindo, voltou-se para o jogo, seu olhar se chocou com um furioso de Tania. Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, recusando-se a deixá-la estragar o momento. Depois disso, ele colocou tanto foco quanto ele poderia no jogo.

Edward teve um bom desmpenho. Nada perto de seu melhor jogo, mas nada perto do seu pior tampouco. Duvidava que seu pai ficaria satisfeito, mas tinha ganhado, o que era a coisa principal. Edward odiava deixar seus companheiros de equipe para baixo.

Espíritos estavam altos no vestiário. Agitaram toalhas, socos falsos estavam sendo jogados e brincadeiras pervertidas feitas. Entre isso e os seus sentimentos crescentes por Isabella, Edward estava nas nuvens quando ele saiu do vestiário.

Até que ele viu seu pai esperando por ele.

Carlisle Cullen bateu com a mão grande no ombro de Edward e, com um aperto forte, guiou para longe dos outros.

- Que diabos foi isso? - O mais velho Cullen cuspiu, o cuidado de manter as costas para os outros, de modo que ninguém iria ver a sua irritação.

- Nós ganhamos. Qual é o problema?

- A grande coisa, Edward, é que se você não der uma exibição melhor na frente desses observadores, eles vão passar por você.

- Eu estou bem, pai. - Edward argumentou.

- Não, você não está. E eu sei o porquê. Eu vi você com aquela garota pobretona de novo e eu estou aqui para dizer-lhe que se termina hoje à noite. Não mais, Edward. Você está me ouvindo?

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, pai. Ela...

- Eu não quero ouvir desculpas. Está metendo as mãos pelos pés desde que você parou de ver Tania e eu quero consertá-lo.

- Pai, eu...

- Você me deixou acreditar que você está gastando seu tempo livre com Tania, quando você realmente está com aquela garota. Bem, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, senhor...

- Chega, pai! - Edward rosnou. Seus dentes estavam apertados com raiva mal controlada. - Isso não vai acontecer com Tania. Estou indo muito bem e você só vai ter que viver com as minhas escolhas. Estou com Isabella. Sim, esse é o nome dela, pai. Isabella. Acostume-se com isso.

Arrancando o ombro fora do alcance de seu pai, Edward se afastou. Uma tempestade de emoção estava em seu apogeu na boca do estômago. Ele sempre sentia um certo grau de orgulho e realização, quando ele se levantava contra seu pai, mas havia sempre um sentido subjacente de medo e tristeza, também. Edward se preocupava que um dia ele faria seu pai louco e, em vez de se cobrar nele, os punhos iriam encontrar as costelas frágeis do de seu irmão menor, em seu lugar. O pensamento o fez sentir náuseas.

Sacudindo esse pensamento, Edward fez o seu caminho até o carro. Ele foi arrumar sua bolsa no banco de trás quando ouviu o clack de passos atrás dele. Assim, quando ele se virou, seu pai o agarrou pelo pescoço e o empurrou de volta contra o metal frio da porta traseira.

- Se você não está indo para cumprir minhas regras, então você não vai estar dirigindo o meu carro. Deixe as chaves em meu escritório quando chegar em casa, hoje à noite. Vamos ver o que suas liberdades são valem para você.

Com isso, Carlisle lançou Edward e caminhou de volta do jeito que ele viera. Distraidamente, Edward esfregou sua garganta enquanto via o pai ir.

Uma leve sensação de pânico trabalhou seu caminho até seu peito. Sem um carro, ele não seria capaz de ver Isabella tanto. E isso era inaceitável.

Antes que ele deixasse suas emoções ficarem fora de mão, Edward impiedosamente empurrou-os para baixo, determinado a descobrir alguma coisa antes do amanhecer.

Edward já estava no limite, quando ele virou a esquina para a rua de Isabella. Quando os faróis brilharam sobre o jipe estacionado junto ao meio-fio, raiva e ressentimento vieram à superfície.

Isabella estava em pé, na varanda, conversando com Jake. Tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e estava balançando a cabeça em algo que ele estava dizendo. Edward desacelerou e viu os dois quando ele calmamente se aproximou.

Jake levantou as mãos e fez um gesto enfático. O rosto de Edward corou de calor. Jake agitou os braços freneticamente. O pulso de Edward martelou em seu peito. Mas então, quando Jake realmente chegou para frente e agarrou Isabella pelos braços e a balançou, Edward viu o cartão vermelho e a fúria explodiu em seu estômago.

Batendo o pé no freio, Edward parou bem no meio da rua, empurrou a alavanca de câmbio estacionando e pulou para fora. Ele praticamente correu para o lado de Isabella.

Jake o ouviu chegando. Voltou-se para Edward, justamente quando o corpo de Edward deixou o chão e voou pelo ar como um míssil, batendo Jake contra o lado da casa.

Edward ouviu a respiração deixar os pulmões de Jake em uma lufada antes que ambos caíssem no Alpendre.

No fundo de sua mente, Edward sabia que Isabella estava dizendo algo para ele, mas ele estava cego por sua raiva, pensando apenas em rasgar Jake, membro a membro, por se atrever a colocar um dedo em Isabella.

Edward lutou com Jake sobre suas costas e antes que pudesse pensar melhor, seu punho conectou com a mandíbula de Jake. Osso batendo em osso, rompendo a tranquilidade da noite como um trovão. Edward sentiu um pouco dor nos ossos de sua mão. Ele não percebeu o que tinha acontecido até que ele deu seu segundo soco e sentiu a fragmentação em seu pulso.

Ele deixou cair sua mão direita, tendo a intenção de prosseguir com a sua esquerda, mas o seu adversário já estava inconsciente embaixo dele. Ele não tinha certeza de qual soco tinha feito isso, mas Edward tinha nocauteado Jake.

Como uma maré vazante da costa, a maior parte da raiva de Edward foi drenada e ele só pensava em Isabella. Virou-se para localizá-la. Ela estava de pé atrás dele, perto de sua porta da frente, com os olhos arregalados e as mãos apertadas sobre sua boca.

Edward levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Quando ele levantou as mãos em sua direção, ela se encolheu, afastando-se dele.

- Você está bem? - Questionou.

Isabella olhou dele para Jake e de volta. Por fim, ela concordou. Edward deu mais um passo em direção a ela, mas ela recuou mais longe.

- Eu não vou te machucar, Isabella. Eu nunca te machucaria.

Ele viu a indecisão em seus olhos. Ela estava em guerra com o que ela sabia dele contra o que ela tinha acabado de presenciar. Para confiar nele ou não confiar nele. Tinha-lhe dado razão para duvidar dele e isso rasgou Edward.

Seu coração caiu quando Edward viu medo e algo semelhante a desconfiação cair sobre o rosto de Isabella como uma cortina. Naquele momento, Edward percebeu a extensão do dano que tinha feito. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

- Talvez você devesse ir, Edward. - Isabella sugeriu quando ela finalmente moveu as mãos.

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha com ele, quando ele desperte, Isabella.

- Eu não estou preocupado com ele. - disse ela incisivamente.

- Isabella, por favor, não faça isso. Eu não sou o cara mau aqui. Eu o vi pegar você. Eu só estava tentando protegê-la.

- Eu não preciso de proteção, Edward. Ele não ia me machucar. Ele estava chateado.

- Mas isso parecia...

- Talvez você não deveria estar observando. Ou talvez você deveria ter a certeza do que estava acontecendo antes que você o atacasse.

Entre o desgosto nos olhos do Isabella e a crescente dor na mão, Edward estava se sentindo pior a cada segundo.

- Aqui, eu vou ligar para o 911. - Edward gritou quando, por força do hábito, ele enfiou a mão no bolso com a mão direita para recuperar seu telefone.

Isso chamou a atenção de Isabella.

- Deixe-me ver sua mão, Edward.

Ela aproximou-se dele e, mesmo que ele realmente não queria tocá-la, ele mordeu os lábios e deixou de qualquer maneira. Foi melhor do que vê-la de volta para longe dele como se ele pudesse golpeá-la a qualquer momento.

Depois de tomar a mão suavemente nas suas e examiná-la, Isabella levantou os olhos conturbados para os dele. - Edward, o que passa se está quebrada?

Ao princípio, Edward não entendeu completamente o que ela queria dizer. Ele deu de ombros.

- Então eu vou ao médico. Não é grande coisa.

- Mas o que passa com o futebol? Você não pode jogar futebol com uma mão quebrada.

A realidade da situação lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Sua cabeça girava vertiginosamente e sua mão latejava.

- Uh... hum... eu não... - retrocedendo e encostando ao lado da casa, Edward se inclinou e descansou a mão boa no joelho, tendo respirações lentas e profundas.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de colocar a mão em seu ombro e falar.

- Será que ele vai te machucar?

Edward endireitou-se, encontrando seus olhos preocupados. Ele estava mais aliviado do que imaginava possível ao ver algo diferente de medo, nojo e desconfiança lá.

- Eu não sei e eu não me importo. Não é com isso que eu estou preocupado.

- Edward, haverá consequências. Você sabe disso, né?

Edward suspirou.

- Eu sei Isabella, mas eu não me importo com isso. Eu... eu... - ele gaguejou, abaixando a cabeça de vergonha. - Eu sinto muito. Eu entrei em confronto com o meu pai depois do jogo e, em seguida, quando eu vi Jake agarrando-a...

Edward estava usando seu coração na mão e seu pesar em seu rosto. Isabella procurou o verde esmeralda de seus olhos por... alguma coisa. Ele esperava que ela o encontrara.

Com um suspiro, Isabella olhou para Jake ainda inconsciente.

- Eu vou tentar convencê-lo a não registrar ocorrência, mas eu preciso levá-lo ao médico.

Como se fosse sinal, Jake gemeu.

- A culpa é minha. Se você trouxer o meu carro, vou levá-lo no banco de trás e você pode nos levar para a sala de emergência. Vou ter que lidar com as consequências. Eu fiz isso.

Isabella assentiu, correu para o carro de Edward. Ele esperava que pudesse desfazer alguns dos danos, sendo maduro e responsável sobre a situação a partir deste ponto em diante. Ele não podia culpá-la se ela não confiava nele de novo, apesar de tudo. Fez seu coração doer ao pensar sobre isso, mas ele não podia culpá-la.

Com um monte de manobras dolorosas, Edward conseguiu colocar um Jake grogue no banco de trás de seu carro. Seu nariz e boca ainda estavam escorrendo sangue, então Edward puxou uma camiseta limpa para fora de sua mochila e deu a ele, para usar até que chegassem ao hospital.

Uma vez lá dentro e registrado, Edward foi levado para uma sala, Jake para outro. Isabella foi com Jake, embora tenha feito Edward se sentir melhor, quando ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro. Talvez não estava tudo completamente perdido.

Não demorou muito antes de Carlisle Cullen aparecer. Ele abriu seu caminho através dos vários profissionais de saúde, como um político. Para Edward, suas preocupações se sentiam agravadas no instante em que ouviu a voz de seu pai.

Ele era todo sorrisos e gentilezas com todos que ele encontrou, incluindo Edward, mas Edward sabia que seu pai estava fervendo logo abaixo da superfície. Ele o viu flexionar os dedos várias vezes como se fosse tudo o que ele podia fazer para não perfurar Edward, deitado na maca de hospital. A única coisa boa sobre a duração de uma visita, na sala de emergência, no entanto, era que ele provavelmente teria esfriado um pouco no momento em que Edward recebesse alta. Era muito menos provável que ele iria ficar violento naquele ponto.

Passada a primeira hora, Edward ouviu seu pai perguntar ao médico se ele poderia falar com o outro rapaz envolvido. O médico disse que não achava que seria uma boa ideia. Ele nem mesmo deu-lhe uma atualização de seu estado. O médico, no entanto, ofereceu para deixar Carlisle falar com a garota que estava com o outro rapaz.

Isabella.

Edward prendeu a respiração quando viu o médico voltar alguns minutos mais tarde, com Isabella a reboque. Ele notou que ela olhava nervosamente em seu quarto enquanto o grande Carlisle Cullen a questionava. Felizmente, precisando de sua ajuda, o pai de Edward foi muito agradável com Isabella, mas ele não estava enganando Edward, ele sabia como seu pai realmente se sentia.

Enquanto Isabella estava do lado de fora do quarto de Edward falando com seu pai e o médico, Edward teve ainda outra surpresa indesejada: Tania.

Edward rangeu os dentes. Só havia uma pessoa que teria chamado ela, ele se virou e olhou para Edward, assim que Tania correu para o seu lado. Carlisle olhou Edward resistir quando Tania jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Edward olhou para longe de seu pai, só para ver o olhar de dor no rosto de Isabella. Edward nunca tinha desejado mais do que quebrar com suas mãos o queixo de seu pai, em seu lugar.

As coisas estavam ficando pior a cada minuto. Edward sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para o momento, então ele fechou os olhos contra o mundo e inclinou a cabeça para trás, contra o travesseiro. Ele só queria que o dia acabasse.

Várias horas mais tarde de exames, raios-x e uma tala de Colles na fratura, Edward foi liberado aos cuidados de seu pai. Carlisle informou ao hospital que ele iria mandar alguém pelo carro de Edward, como Edward não poderia dirigir depois de ter sido dado narcóticos para a dor. Edward não discutiu.

- Bem, você certamente fez isso. - disse Carlisle assim que eles estavam fora do estacionamento do hospital. - Eu vou ter que chamar os olheiros que já te viram jogar e ver se eles ainda o consideram. O médico me garantiu que nós vamos ser capazes de obter um relatório aceitável do fisioterapeuta...

Edward ouviu seu pai falar sobre a bagunça que tinha feito e como ele estava indo ter que limpá-lo. Sobre como irresponsável e egoísta Edward era e como ele teve sorte, seu pai era influente o suficiente para conseguir que Jake retirasse as acusações. Ele lembrou a Edward uma e outra vez que ele devia sua vida, seu futuro, praticamente toda a sua existência a seu pai.

Edward não tinha interesse no futuro que Carlisle Cullen tinha traçado para ele. A única coisa que interessava era Isabella. E ele poderia tê-la perdido.

Não demorou muito tempo para que a apatia se estabelecera.

Incapaz de sair de casa durante toda a semana, Edward tentou dezenas de vezes chamar Isabella, mas ela não respondeu. Ele mandou uma mensagem a ela, mas não obteve resposta. Quanto mais ela o ignorava, mais ele afundava em depressão.

Quando segunda-feira chegou, Edward teve mais uma vez permissão para dirigir seu carro. Carlisle Cullen não poderia ser incomodado em levar a seu filho para a escola e nem permitir que um Cullen pegasse o ônibus, então ele deu a Edward as chaves de volta.

A primeira coisa que fez Edward , foi dirigir para a casa de Isabella. O carro dela tinha ido embora. Ele só podia supor que ela tinha dirigido para a escola. Ele foi direto para seu armário quando chegou lá, mas estava longe de ser encontrada. Decidido a esperar pelo momento certo, até o terceiro período, Edward parou de procurá-la.

Isabella apareceu no laboratório de química justo quando o sino soava. Ela não olhou em sua direção, mesmo uma vez durante toda a classe. Então, no final, ela estava fora de sua cadeira e saiu pela porta no instante em que a campainha tocou. Edward observou-a ir, sentindo lento e frustrado.

As coisas só pioraram para ele quando ela não apareceu para o almoço. Edward distraidamente tolerava a provocação de seus amigos, enquanto observava por ela para fazer o seu caminho para o sol com Angela. Mas ela não o fez. Edward não viu Isabella ou Angela. Em tudo.

No momento em que a fotografia, sexto período chegou, Edward estava tão ranzinza como um urso com um espinho em sua pata. Quando Isabella não apareceu no momento em que a campainha tocou, Edward foi falar com o Sr. Gault para ver se ele tinha ouvido falar dela.

- Ela se foi a pouco. Ela pediu para trabalhar no jardim de inverno hoje, uma vez que ela já fez esta parte da sua missão. - disse Gault, referindo-se a um pequeno questionário que deveriam tomar.

- Posso ser dispensado?

Sr. Gault olhou Edward desconfiado.

- Minha mão está doendo. - Edward mentiu facilmente. Ele não se importava. Ele dizia que tinha que dizer, a fim de chegar ao jardim de inverno.

- Tudo bem. Direto ao escritório da enfermeira. Sem paradas ao longo do caminho.

- Sim, senhor. - disse Edward, odiando decepcionar o seu professor favorito se ele descobrisse o que Edward estava realmente fazendo.

Sem dar-lhe outro pensamento, Edward fugiu para o jardim de inverno. Quando ele chegou, empurrou a porta aberta com a mão boa e procurou o interior agradável por Isabella. De alguma forma, ele sabia onde ela estaria... com as orquídeas.

Quando ele virou a esquina, o coração de Edward pulou em sua garganta. Isabella estava deitada de lado sob as orquídeas, como se ela tivesse se deitado para tirar um cochilo dormindo como amante.

- Isabella? - Disse Edward suavemente, fazendo o seu melhor para esconder o pânico em sua voz. Em seu nome, os cílios do Isabella vibraram e ela lambeu os lábios. Ela estava pálida e suada, parecia que ela estava na porta da morte.

- Edward. - ela respondeu sem rodeios, fechando os olhos de novo. Edward podia ouvir sua respiração superficial. Ele correu para ela, caindo de joelhos ao seu lado.

- O que há de errado? - Ele perguntou, com as mãos levemente dançando sobre seu corpo enquanto procurava uma lesão de algum tipo, rezando por encontrar uma. Ele recusou-se a pensar que o que a afligia era algo interno, algo que ele não podia ver. Algo que poderia levá-la para sempre. Ele sentiu as lágrimas picar seus olhos quando ela não respondeu.

**_Beijos e até_**


	4. Chapter FINAL

**Capítulo final.**

**Claro que eu não deixaria vcs sofrendo de ansiedade por muito tempo.**

**Beijo grande e boa leitura**

Ele recusou-se a pensar que o que a afligia era algo interno, algo que ele não podia ver. Algo que poderia levá-la para sempre. Ele sentiu as lágrimas picar seus olhos quando ela não respondeu.

- Isabella, você pode me ouvir?

Seu gesto foi quase imperceptível, por isso, sem perder mais um minuto, Edward deixou cair sua bolsa da câmera e pegou-a em seus braços. Ele nem sequer sentir a dor que irradiava no braço de sua mão ferida.

Quase correndo, Edward fez o seu caminho para a enfermaria, ignorando o atendente e indo direto para um dos dois compartimentos para colocar Isabella na cama. Uma enfermeira indignada o seguiu, mas suas palavras iradas morreram em seus lábios quando viu Isabella.

- Marjorie, ligue para o 911. - ela chamou atrás dela, antes de voltar sua atenção para Isabella.

- Eu a encontrei assim. O que há de errado com ela?

A enfermeira colocou a palma da mão contra a testa de Isabella e franziu a testa.

- Bem, ela não está com febre. Qual o nome dela?

- Isabella.

- Isabella. - disse a enfermeira, esfregando a bochecha de Isabella. – Isabella, querida, você pode me ouvir?

Isabella murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível enquanto ela lutava para abrir os olhos, sem sucesso.

- E então? - Edward inqueriu.

- Será que ela é alérgica a alguma coisa? As picadas de abelha? Qualquer coisa como essa?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Hmm. Bem, é difícil dizer o que é, querido, mas eles vão levá-la para o hospital e dar uma olhada lá.

- Então, nós estamos esperando a ambulância? Eu posso levá-la para o hospital mais rápido. Deixe-me levá-la. - Edward implorou.

- Não, senhor! - Disse a enfermeira, sacudindo a cabeça. - Nem um de vocês está deixando minha visão até a ambulância chegar.

Edward teve uma sensação de que ela poderia dizer isso. Ele poderia ter chutado a si mesmo por não ter levado Isabella direto para o hospital. Ele sabia que era sempre melhor pedir perdão do que permissão. Agora, ele estava preso.

- Você sabe se ela tem algum problema de saúde?

- Sim, ela teve câncer de rim há um tempo atrás e tinha quimio e radioterapia.

Edward viu o olhar que surgiu no rosto da enfermeira. Sentiu-o como uma flecha ao seu coração. Ele sabia o que ela estava pensando e era quase mais do que podia suportar.

- Por favor, deixe-me levá-la. - ele implorou. A voz de Edward tremia, mas ele não se importou. A única coisa que importava estava deitada em uma cama na frente dele, preciosos segundos de sua vida passando. - Por favor.

O rosto da enfermeira suavizou. – Querido, o que está errado com ela não vai ser ajeitado nos próximos dez minutos. Além disso, se encarregaram mais rápido se ela for com a equipe.

Edward racionalizou que ela provavelmente estava certa, então ele desistiu de pedir para levá-la. Em vez disso, ele agachou-se e pegou a mão inerte de Isabella em sua mão entalada.

- Isabella? Você pode me ouvir?

Sua cabeça rolou de lado a lado e ela murmurou de novo, mas não teve mais reação do que isso.

- A trouxe até aqui com uma mão quebrada?

Edward não poupou um olhar para a enfermeira.

- Sim, senhora.

Ele ouviu-a suspirar. Ele sentiu sua piedade. Mas ele não queria. Ele só queria que Isabella ficasse bem.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

- Espero que sim, querido.

A enfermeira saiu para certificar-se que a secretaria notificasse a mãe de Isabella. Seis minutos depois, a ambulância chegou para levar Isabella. Sem sequer pedir licença, Edward foi direto para o seu carro e os seguiu.

Quando ele chegou ao hospital, Renée Swan já estava lá. Ela estava visivelmente abalada, mas ainda seguia inteira. Uma enfermeira apareceu, justo qundo eles estavam levando Isabella de volta a sala de emergência.

-Você poderia registrá-la, enquanto nós a levamos para um quarto? Vamos trazê-la, assim que você tiver terminado.

Edward não poderia imaginar o quão difícil era para Renée ouvir isso. Ela assentiu com firmeza e voltou-se para a área de registro. Edward caminhava no chão da sala de espera, sabendo que ele não tinha escolha a não ser esperar a mãe de Isabella. Cerca de dez minutos depois, ela surgiu.

- Sra. Swan! Renée! - Ele chamou, correndo em sua direção.

Embora ela não parecesse exatamente feliz em vê-lo, ela não o havia rechaçado também. Ele tomou isso como um bom sinal e esperava que ela tivesse pena dele.

- Edward, eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso agora. Eu...

- Por favor. - interrompeu Edward. - Eu não sei o que Isabella lhe disse, mas por favor, não me faça sair. Eu preciso saber que ela vai ficar bem.

- Você pode ligar e ver como ela esta mais tarde. Tenho certeza de que...

- Eu não quero ligar e ver como ela está. Eu quero vê-la. Eu preciso estar aqui quando ela acordar. Há algo que eu tenho que dizer a ela.

- Isso pode esperar até que ela...

- Não, não pode. Por favor. Por favor, senhora Swan.

Edward poderia dizer que ela estava prestes a dizer não novamente. Ele estendeu a mão e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Por favor. Eu a amo.

Edward sabia o instante em que ela mudou de ideia. Suas feições relaxaram e viu a preocupação que sentia brilhar.

- Tudo bem, mas se você perturbá-la, você se vai. Ponto.

- Sim, senhora. Não quero aborrecê-la.

- Deixe-me ir para trás e ver como ela está. Vou mandar alguém para você quando ela estiver decente.

Edward concordou e sorriu tenso a sua gratidão. Ele estava esperando que ela o deixasse voltar junto a ela agora e queria discutir. Mas, desesperado ou não, ele ainda era inteligente o suficiente para perceber quando não pressionar. Ele decidiu que, se ela não enviava por ele em breve, chamaria de volta e a irritaria até que ela concordasse em deixá-lo entrar E se ela se recusasse, ele esperaria ela ir ao banheiro ou tomar um drinque e ele se esgueiraria para ver Isabella. De um jeito ou de outro, ele estava ficando lá. Ninguém iria impedi-lo de ver Isabella. Ninguém.

Edward se revezava andando pela sala de espera, pedindo atualizações dos voluntários e olhando a grande baía pelas portas de correr de vidro. A cada minuto que passava se sentia como um ano. Quando tinha passado pouco mais de uma hora, Edward foi até o telefone de cortesia e discou o número do ER. Quando uma voz de mulher atendeu, ele pediu para ser conectado ao quarto de Isabella. Sua mãe atendeu ao telefone.

- Como ela está? Posso vê-la? - ele perguntou, mesmo sem se identificar. Ele não precisava. A mãe de Isabella sabia quem estava ligando.

- Vamos de volta. - disse ela e depois desligou.

Edward foi para o guarda de segurança corpulento que estava sentado atrás de uma folha de vidro, à prova de bala. Para todos os efeitos, ele era um guardião, para que Edward tomou o tempo para explicar que estava sendo permitido ver Isabella. Olhando para ele com desconfiança, o porteiro pegou o telefone e discou um número, murmurando com alguém do outro lado. Ele balançou a cabeça duas vezes e desligou. Sem olhar para cima em Edward, o agente de segurança se inclinou e apertou um botão que permitia Edward ouvi-lo com mais clareza.

- Eu vou deixar você passar.

E então ele fez.

Edward fez o seu caminho de volta, através da sala de cortinas puxadas e portas fechadas, para o posto de enfermagem. Ele sentiu como se tivesse acabado de estar aqui, principalmente porque ele praticamente esteve. Como se fora um sinal, sua mão deu-lhe uma pontada profunda para lembrá-lo de seu estado de lesão. Edward ignorou enquanto se aproximava das enfermeiras.

- Isabella Swan.

Uma das enfermeiras mais jovens olhou em uma placa de código por trás dela e deu a Edward um número de quarto, apontando-o na direção certa. Com o coração pesado, ele se virou e foi nessa direção.

De alguma forma, eles conseguiram despertá-la um pouco. Seus olhos estavam abertos e sua mãe estava à frente de sua cama, alisando o cabelo em um movimento repetitivo. Edward não teve que imaginar o quão assustada e indefesa ela sentia. Sentia- se da mesma maneira.

Nervoso, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, fazendo uma careta quando sua mão doeu. Essa mão não caberia no bolso mais, com a tala e tudo, havia prendido os dedos tentando fazê-los sair. Ambas, Isabella e Renée, olharam para sua mão enquanto ele colocava atrás das costas.

Ele caminhou ao redor da cama e parou nos pés de Isabella, incerta de como ela seria receptiva a ele.

– Hey. - ele disse sem convicção.

Seus lábios se curvaram um pouquinho.

- Hey.

Edward se moveu em direção a cabeceira um pouco mais, olhando para sua mãe para se certificar de que ela não estava dando-lhe o olhar de reprovação.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Como se eu pudesse correr uma maratona. E quanto a você?

Ele conseguiu um pequeno sorriso em sua piada. Ele não sabia como ela podia brincar em sua condição atual. Apenas outra parte incrível da pessoa que ela era, Edward pensou.

- Preparando-me para ir jogar um pouco de dardo. - Edward fez o movimento com a mão machucada. Isabella sorriu.

- Boa ideia.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Eu achava que sim.

Dobrando-se a mãe de Isabella pressionou um beijo no topo da cabeça do Isabella.

- Já volto, baby. Eu vou encontrar o banheiro.

Isabella assentiu. Renée Swan olhou para Edward e sorriu um pouco em seu caminho para fora. Ele se perguntou se essa era sua versão de uma luz verde. Ele esperava que fosse. Se ele pensava que ela iria acreditar nele, diria a ela como ele queria proteger Isabella, como ele queria fazê-la feliz para sempre e ter certeza que nada aconteceria com ela, para ter certeza que ela nunca derramaria outra lágrima, enquanto ela vivesse. Mas agora não era o momento. E ela podia não acreditar nele mesmo. Edward percebeu que ele só teria que mostrar a ela.

Quando Renée tinha ido embora, Edward se mudou ainda mais perto da cabeceira da cama. Hesitante, ele estendeu a mão e tirou um fio de cabelo fora do rosto úmido de Isabella. Ela franziu o cenho para sua mão.

- Você me levou para a enfermaria?

Edward concordou. Ele tinha medo que não conseguisse falar após o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

- Com uma mão quebrada?

Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente.

- Por que você faria isso? Poderia ter ido chamar alguém.

Edward deu de ombros e limpou a garganta.

- Eu não estava disposto a deixá-la.

O queixo de Isabella tremeu.

- Bem, obrigada por ter ido através de todos os problemas. E por fazer algo que eu tenho certeza que doeu como o diabo.

- Você vale a pena.

- Edward. - disse ela, com a voz trêmula. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não me peça para sair.

- Mas você não deveria estar aqui. Você não precisa disso em sua vida.

- Não quer dizer que você não precisa de mim em sua vida?

Isabella não falou durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, antes de continuar.

- Eu sei que esse não é quem você é, Edward. Eu estava com medo.

- E eu sinto muito, eu a assustei. Eu te juro, eu não sou nada como o meu pai. Eu só... Eu o vi e... Achei que você...

Isabella entrelaçou os dedos em torno dele, seu toque gentil como asas de borboleta.

- Eu sei.

Seu coração estava em seus olhos. Ele sabia que seu coração estava no dele. Edward não conseguiu segurar o que estava sentindo por mais tempo. Ele estava com medo que ele não iria ter outra oportunidade para dizer-lhe.

Agachando ao lado dela, Edward levou os dedos de Isabella para os lábios.

- Isabella, eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu nunca te machucaria. Jamais.

Quando Edward ergueu os olhos para os dela, estavam transbordando de lágrimas. Embora ela não fizesse um som, seu corpo tremia com os soluços e ela fechou os olhos. Edward caiu com sua testa em sua mão.

- Eu sinto muito. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu faria. Se houvesse um único dia que eu pudesse fazer de novo, uma única hora inclusive, seria essa.

- Não é isso. - ela finalmente conseguiu, com a voz grossa. - Eu só gostaria de poder poupá-lo de tudo isso.

Edward olhou para cima.

- Tudo o quê?

- Tudo isso. - ela disse, indicando o seu corpo.

- Eu não perderia um dia com você por nada. Um dia de folga, um dia saudável. Eu não me importo. Quero dizer, é claro que eu queria que você não estivesse doente, mas eu quero estar com você de qualquer maneira.

- Por um tempo, de qualquer maneira. - disse ela, com tristeza.

- Não, não é por um tempo. Contanto que você me queira. Você não me ouve, Isabella? Eu estou apaixonado por você!

- Mas Edward...

- Não, nada de mais. - ele interrompeu com um aceno de cabeça. - Estou cansado das pessoas dizendo o que eu sinto e como eu deveria sentir. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu sei o que eu sinto. Eu sei que isso é real.

Isabella assistiu Edward em silêncio.

- Eles acham que o meu outro rim está falhando.

Edward sentiu que seu mundo se desmoronava.

- O que significa isso? Quero dizer, o que eles vão fazer?

- Se é ruim, isso significa que eles vão me colocar na lista de transplantes para tentar encontrar-me um novo rim.

- Quanto tempo pode demorar?

- Eu não sei. Poderia ser anos.

- Então o que você vai fazer nesse meio tempo?

- Conseguir diálise três vezes por semana.

Edward concordou lentamente com a cabeça, seus lábios finalmente se curvando em um sorriso torto.

- Precisa de uma carona?

Dois meses mais tarde

- Absolutamente não! - Carlisle Cullen berrou. - Você errou o suficiente por causa daquela menina. Você não está indo para ser o seu chofer para o resto da... quem sabe por quanto tempo.

Edward esperava esta reação de seu pai. Se houvesse qualquer outra maneira de contornar isso, ele não teria sequer dito a ele e muito menos pedido a sua permissão. Mas não havia. A escola exigia uma nota de um pai e Edward sabia que sua mãe nunca lhe daria uma sem falar com o ditador, portanto, era essa sua situação atual.

- São apenas seis dias, pai. Eu lhe disse isso. Três dias por semana, durante duas semanas. E é apenas o sexto período, uma classe que não queria me levar para começar. - Edward acrescentou esperando adoçar o pote. Era a fotografia, uma participação de Edward de que Carlisle Cullen nunca tinha apoiado. - Meu Deus, ela está doente, pai. Sua mãe a levou todo esse tempo, mas ela tinha que pegar um segundo emprego para que pudessem pagar as contas médicas de Isabella dos últimos dois meses. É apenas durante a sua formação que ela não pode levar Isabella a diálise. Elas precisam de alguma ajuda. Como você pode dizer não a isso?

Edward observou os olhos de seu pai faiscar.

- Oh, não jogue essa carta comigo. Não aja como se fosse apenas algum tipo de serviço à comunidade. Isso seria totalmente diferente. Mas não é. Você tem sentimentos por esta menina e eu me recuso a deixar você ir direto a sua armadilha.

- Armadilha? Que armadilha ela poderia ser, para mim?

- Essa pergunta me mostra o quão ingênuo e despreparado você é para o mundo, Edward. Você não tem ideia do que está lá fora, quem as pessoa são.

- Ah, eu acho que eu tenho anos de decepção para me preparar para o que está lá fora, papai. - zombou Edward, cuspindo o nome dele como veneno.

Edward observou o rosto de seu pai ficar vermelho brilhante.

- Você é realmente estúpido o suficiente para pensar que você está ajudando o seu caso com um tom como esse?

Edward imediatamente lamentou sua farpa. Carlisle estava certo, ele não estava ajudando em todo.

- Pai, por favor. A temporada de futebol acabou. O que está feito está feito. Olhe para o lado positivo. Talvez isso vá ficar bem em minhas aplicações da faculdade. Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso, mas é mais ou menos como fazer serviço comunitário.

Ele sabia que tinha atingido um nervo. Edward podia praticamente ver as engrenagens girando na cabeça de seu pai.

Carlisle bufou.

- Se você colocasse esse esforço em jogar futebol e manter a sua namorada, estaria livre por agora

- Olha, eu fiz alguns erros, eu admito, mas não há razão para que eu não posso tentar fazer o melhor das coisas agora.

- Eu ainda não gosto. Eu não quero esta menina ficando sob a sua pele mais do que ela já está.

- E se eu prometer ligar para o treinador de UT como você quer? O olheiro que disse que pode estar ainda interessado.

Edward estava adiando isso, dizendo que preferia esperar por LSU. Todos sabiam que o seu futuro na LSU parecia sombrio, mas Edward estava disposto a agarrar a isso como uma tática real, apenas para manter o seu pai tranquilo. Mas agora, ele estava mais do que disposto a jogar essa carta para conseguir o que queria. Era um sacrifício pequeno para ser capaz de ajudar Isabella.

- Eu não posso acreditar, um futuro promissor e brilhante se reduziu a isso. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ficar tão decepcionado e vergonhado do jeito que você desperdiçou suas oportunidades.

No interior, Edward revirou os olhos. Ele tinha ouvido tudo sobre a pessoa terrível que ele era, que filho terrível ele era, que fracasso considerável e irresponsável que era. No momento, porém, ele estava disposto a ouvi-lo mais uma vez, se isso significasse que o seu pai cederia.

Quando parecia que o pai dele tinha terminado, Edward perguntou em voz baixa.

- Eu vou fazer melhor, pai. Apenas me dê esta única coisa.

- Você me deverá, Edward. E isso significa que não há desculpas, sem reclamar e nada de perder tempo. Nós vamos levá-lo em uma boa faculdade para jogar futebol, ainda que nos mata os dois.

A ideia de seu pai caindo morto não foi tão desagradável para Edward como deveria ter sido. Infelizmente.

- Eu sei, pai. Eu sei.

Carlisle Cullen pegou o papel da mão recém curada de Edward e colocou-o na ilha da cozinha. Puxando uma caneta cara do bolso, ele rabiscou sua assinatura na parte inferior.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando o pai lhe entregou a nota.

- Obrigado, pai.

Seu pai não disse nada quando ele se afastou. Assim que ele estava fora de vista, Edward pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem a Isabella. Ele sabia que ela ainda estaria acordada, não havia passado tanto tempo desde que ele saiu de sua casa.

_Encontrei uma carona para diálise amanhã _

Edward tinha acabado de ir para o seu quarto e fechado a porta atrás dele quando recebeu uma resposta.

_Eu já lhe disse que você é o meu herói?_

Na solidão de seu quarto, Edward sorriu. Isabella não tinha ideia do quanto ele queria ser seu herói, para salvá-la da dor e do sofrimento, da tristeza e da doença, a partir de qualquer coisa e tudo que ameaçava seu sorriso.

_Acho que você poderia me tricotar uma capa para o Natal? _

_Qualquer coisa por você. Aposto que você ficaria bem em calças justas, também_

Qualquer menção dos feriados sempre trazia Edward de volta para a mesma pergunta.

_Você já escolheu alguma coisa? _

Houve uma pausa mais longa que o habitual antes que ela respondesse.

_Sim. _

_Qual?_

_Eu vou te dizer mais tarde ._ Em seguida, rapidamente. _Nos vemos amanhã. Eu te amo._

_Eu também te amo._

Isabella fez Edward prometer que a única coisa que lhe daria para o Natal era sua ajuda a cumprir um item em sua lista de desejo. Embora Edward evitasse discutir essa lista, ele sabia que eram todas as coisas importantes para Isabella, então ele sorriu e seguiu o jogo, mesmo que muitas vezes o deixasse se sentindo melancólico. Pelo menos ela finalmente tinha escolhido, então agora ele poderia planejar o seu presente de Natal.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward foi para a casa de Isabella. No caminho, as imagens dos dias no hospital passaram pela sua mente, como tantas vezes o fez.

Da sala de emergência, eles a levaram para a cirurgia onde eles colocaram um cateter temporário na perna para que ela pudesse começar a diálise, o mais rapidamente possível. Eles também tinham colocado um enxerto em seu braço direito, com uma solução mais permanente até que ela pudesse fazer um transplante, mas levaria um tempo antes que pudessem usá-lo para a diálise, o que ela precisava rapidamente. Seu rim estava em um estado ruim.

Renée Swan tinha deixado Edward ficar até que levaram Isabella para a cirurgia e ele não tinha deixado seu lado até tarde da noite, quando as enfermeiras o mandaram embora. Ele tinha estado lá bem cedo na manhã seguinte e ficou o dia todo.

Ela estava incrível com a coisa toda. Na maioria das vezes, era Isabella quem estava rindo e mantinha as coisas leves, como se ela estivesse oferecendo conforto para ele, e não o contrário. Ele pensou estar admirado com ela antes, mas depois de vê-la lidar com a notícia sobre o seu rim e todos os tratamentos, Edward tinha certeza de que ele nunca conheceu uma pessoa mais incrível, mais forte em toda a sua vida.

Edward parou na calçada em frente à casa de Isabella, como ele fazia todas as manhãs desde que ela começou a voltar para a escola. E, tal como sempre fazia, Isabella veio voando para fora da porta antes que ele pudesse até mesmo colocar o carro desligado. Era uma espécie de competição entre eles, Isabella tentou entrar no carro antes que Edward pudesse sair e abrir a porta para ela. Ela ainda não o ganhava.

Edward a venceu por pouco. Mas ele fez. Fazendo uma grande produção do mesmo, ele abriu a porta, varrendo seu braço com um gesto para indicar o banco de espera do passageiro.

- Sua carruagem, minha senhora.

Com um sorriso, Isabella ignorou a porta aberta, optando por envolver os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e esfregar o nariz contra o dele.

- Isso não seria, por acaso, o meu carro para diálise, também, não é?

Edward estreitou os olhos e rolou-os para o céu.

- Hum, é uma forte possibilidade.

Isabella gritou e espalhou beijos por todo o rosto.

- Você é o mais maravilhoso, incrível, gentil, atencioso, bonito, sexy...

Edward riu, interrompendo.

– Você quer chegar à escola hoje, não é?

Isabella riu.

- Nós temos que ir?

Edward sabia que ela estava brincando, mas seu corpo aqueceu instantaneamente para o que ela estava sugerindo.

- Não me tente.

A expressão de Isabella se pôs séria.

- Talvez eu queira tentá-lo.

Edward procurou seus olhos. Neles, viu algo... diferente, algo que não tinha estado lá ontem à noite. Ele estava hesitante em reconhecê-lo, no entanto, no caso dele estar longe da base.

- Tudo o que você precisa fazer é aparecer e estou tentado. - disse ele, mordendo o lábio inferior com os dentes.

Isabella se afastou e olhou para ele durante vários segundos antes de falar.

- E se eu lhe disser que é o que eu quero para o Natal?

- O que é que você quer de Natal?

Isabella fez uma pausa, a cor inundando suas bochechas.

- Você.

- Você já tem a mim.

- Não completamente.

Edward sentiu sua respiração acelerar e crescer o pulso. Ele poderia ter razão?

- Você pode ter qualquer parte de mim que você quiser.

- Promete?

- Claro.

Isabella mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

- Então, pode ser um adiantamento do presente de Natal.

Seu desejo de apressar fez Edward ficar inquieto.

- Por quê? Há algo de errado com o dia de Natal?

- Não, eu só quero fazer tudo o que puder o mais rápido possível. Quer dizer, nenhuma razão em particular, mas por que esperar, certo?

Antes que ele pudesse inquerir ainda mais, Isabella beijou-o nos lábios e se afastou para deslizar para dentro do carro, sorrindo um pouco demasiado brilhante para ele.

- Muito bem, motorista da carruagem, me leve para escola, depressa!

Edward sorriu e foi junto com ela, mas não iria simplesmente esquecer o que ela disse. Ou o sentimento afundando em que ele ficou pensando que seu tempo podia realmente ser limitado. Não podia passar por ele que Isabella escondia algo sério dele, na tentativa de "poupá-lo".

Eles foram por sua sua rotina normal. Edward andava com Isabella até seu armário, esperava por ela para pegar seus livros e, em seguida, levava a mochila dela para a aula. Ela insistia que era capaz de fazê-lo, e ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava certa. O que Edward tinha encontrado, no entanto, era que ele gostava de tomar conta dela. Ele gostava de ser seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Ele gostava de gastar os poucos minutos extras com ela. Assim ele o fazia.

Depois que ele recolheu a sua recompensa por andar com ela, um beijo rápido que nunca deixava de agitar o seu sangue, Edward fez o seu caminho para a sua própria classe.

Natal estava a duas semanas, mas ele já tinha parado de perceber as decorações. Seus pensamentos e seu foco eram quase sempre em Isabella, como eram hoje.

Se ela pretendia ou não, se havia razão para se preocupar ou não, Isabella tinha incutido um senso de urgência em Edward. Ele folheou um catálogo interno de todas as coisas que ela jamais tinha dito a ele estavam em sua lista de desejo. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez eles não devessem esperar.

Naquele momento, Edward começou a planejar. Se Isabella queria que ele fizesse amor com ela para o Natal, ele daria a ela uma noite que ela nunca esqueceria.

Edward estava na cama ao lado de Isabella e eles assistiam um de seus filmes favoritos no leitor de DVD portátil que tinha trazido com ela. Sua cabeça estava em seu ombro e ele estava distraidamente brincando com os dedos de sua mão esquerda, o braço direito de outra forma ocupado com a diálise. Era a quarta vez que ele a levava para a seu compromisso, assim ele já estava acostumado com o procedimento e as limitações durante a mesma.

Perguntou-se o que ela estava pensando. O médico pediu para falar com ela em privado antes de conectá-la. Quando voltou, Isabella tinha dito que era apenas resultados de laboratório, nada para se preocupar. Só que ele estava. Ela era um pouco demasiado casual a respeito.

Em seu bolso, o telefone de Edward vibrou. Ele o pegou, olhando para o identificador de chamadas.

- É a sua mãe. Ela está atrasada para sua revisão.

Renée chamava logo após cada começo de encontro, certificando-se que eles chegaram e não houve problemas. O fato de que ela estava atrasada fez Edward achar que ela provavelmente tinha falado com o médico, também, por isso que ele queria falar com ela fora da presença de Isabella.

Livrando-se dos membros de Isabella, Edward saiu da cama. Quando ele apertou o botão de conversa, ele fez sinal para Isabella que ele estava indo para pegar algo para beber. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, ajeitando-se na cama de hospital. Sempre fazia o coração de Edward doer ao vê-la deitada em uma.

- Tudo bem?- Disse Renée antes que ele pudesse falar.

- Sim, estamos aqui. Ela está indo bem.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava apenas verificando...

Edward pigarreou.

- Hum, eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

Apesar de ter sido quase imperceptível, Edward percebeu a pausa de Renée.

- Claro. O que está acontecendo?

- Diga-me a verdade. Há algo errado?

- Tenho certeza de Isabella lhe disse tudo...

- Não, Isabella me diz o que ela acha que eu posso lidar, o que ela quer que eu saiba, mas eu acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa importante para mim.

Renée suspirou.

- Bem, se te esconde, é sua prerrogativa. Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei que é a sua decisão, mas você sabe como eu me sinto sobre ela. Se as coisas estão piorando ou se algo está acontecendo de errado, eu quero saber. - Edward fez uma pausa, sua garganta se fechou. - Eu preciso saber.

A mãe de Isabella não disse nada por uma quantidade alarmante de tempo. O pulso de Edward disparou e ele podia sentir o medo arranhando seu estômago.

- Diga-me. Por favor. - ele solicitou.

- Eles a subiram na lista de transplantes. Seus exames laboratoriais não estão bons. - disse Renée, a voz embargada no final.

- Mas isso não é uma coisa boa? Quero dizer, ela vai ter um novo rim, mais cedo, certo?

- Em teoria, sim. Mas Isabella tem um tipo de sangue raro. Em cima disso, eles também estão tendo problemas para combinar seu tipo de tecido.

- Então o que você está dizendo?

Quando Renée começou a chorar, Edward sentiu que seu coração parou de bater.

- Se eles não encontram um adequado logo, ela não será capaz de durar muito mais tempo com apenas a diálise.

O corredor inclinou e Edward se encostou na parede, deslizando para baixo até que ele estava caído no chão. Mesmo que ele soubesse o que dizer, ele não achava que ele poderia falar naquele momento.

- Oh, Deus, como queria que eu ou Alice tivessemos seu tipo de sangue. - ela chorou.

- E o... pai dela? - Edward conseguiu falar, sabendo que Renée estava tentando chegar a ele.

- Ele ainda não retornou minhas ligações. - O desgosto de saber que ele podia ser capaz de ajudar, mas aparentemente não estava disposto, era evidente em sua voz. Seus soluços ficaram mais altos.

Quando seu choro tinha diminuído a coriza, Renée voltou a falar.

- Por favor, não diga que eu disse a você. Eu sei o quanto você a ama, Edward e eu sei o motivo que ela não queria que você soubesse é porque ela te ama também. Eu nunca vi duas pessoas de sua idade se sentir tão profundamente pelo outro. Eu entendo que você precisava saber, mas ela nunca me perdoaria se soubesse que eu lhe disse.

- Eu não vou dizer nada. - ele sussurrou, o mundo e tudo nele, de repente parecendo triste e sem esperança. - Eu tenho que voltar.

- Tudo bem. Vai. Diga a ela que eu a amo. - disse ela, começando a chorar de novo.

- Eu vou.

Edward estava sentado no corredor por alguns longos minutos depois que desligou. Ele orou e pediu a Deus por Sua misericórdia, o tempo todo em busca de algum tipo de solução, algo que os médicos tinham de algum modo esquecido, mesmo sabendo que, no fundo, a busca era em vão.

Então, algo lhe ocorreu. Foi um tiro no escuro, mas Edward estava disposto a agarrar-se a todo e qualquer palha que se apresentasse. Empurrando-se a seus pés, Edward foi em busca de médico de Isabella.

No dia seguinte, Edward e Isabella dobravam a esquina para o corredor onde seu armário estava localizado. Quando ele viu o grupo de pessoas ao redor de Tania, desacelerou seus passos e seu estômago cheio de medo.

Edward olhou para Isabella. Ela parecia desconfortável, mas ela virou o rosto para ele e sorriu, puxando-o para frente. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente tinha tirado a mesma conclusão que ele, que tinha algo a ver com ela, mas isso não a impediu. Ela caminhou em direção a eles, costas retas e cabeça erguida. Edward pensou de novo que ela era provavelmente a pessoa mais corajosa que ele conhecia.

Quando desacelerou em frente ao armário de Isabella, Tania voltou-se para eles.

- Deus, vocês dois estão aqui para a grande revelação. - disse ela, nem mesmo tentando esconder a sua antecipação.

- O que você está revelando? - perguntou Edward bruscamente.

- Você vai ver. - ela respondeu timidamente, com os olhos brilhando com ameaça.

- Tania, estou avisando...

Seus lábios cor de rosa brilhante se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso.

- E eu adverti você.

Edward queria pegar Isabella e correr, para salvá-la do que estava à frente, fosse o que fosse. Como se sentisse a direção que seus pensamentos tinham tomado, Isabella apertou seus dedos, tranquilizando-o. Edward achou estranho que ela era a pessoa dando-lhe incentivo. Mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, todo mundo, se reúnem em volta. - disse Tania, segurando o iPhone no alto, assim as pessoas em seu lado e atrás dela podia ver. Edward e Isabella ficaram firmes.

– Ta - da!

Bocas cairam abertas e todos, exceto Tania, pareciam envergonhados e confusos. Igual ao golpe de uma cobra, Edward estendeu a mão e pegou o telefone dos dedos de Tania. Quando ele levantou a tela para olhar, ele sentiu seu queixo cair aberto. Sua maldade não conhecia limites.

Alguém tinha evidentemente tirado uma foto em seu telefone celular de Isabella, em um biquíni, naquele dia na praia. A humilhação no rosto dela era evidente, como era a cicatriz furiosa que alinhava seu abdômen. Tania tinha sobreposto à foto em um fundo da revista Sports Illustrated.

O sangue de Edward pegou fogo e ele rosnou em fúria. Lançando o braço para trás, ele jogou o retângulo preto do outro lado do corredor tão duro quanto podia. Ele esmagou contra os armários e caiu no chão. Edward estava tremendo de raiva. Se Tania fosse um cara, Edward teria estrangulado ela.

- Você vai me comprar um novo telefone, idiota... - Tania começou indignada antes que Edward cortasse.

- Que Deus me ajude. - Edward assobiou entre os dentes cerrados, largando a mão de Isabella para embrulhar os dedos firmemente ao redor da parte superior do braço de Tania. - Se você sequer respirar em sua direção novamente, você vai se arrepender do dia em que você me conheceu, Tania. E, por favor, por favor me teste. Eu estou te implorando.

Edward soltava fumaça quando ele olhou para o rosto de Tania. Quando ela olhou adequadamente apavorada, Edward a soltou e voltou para Isabella. Só que ela já não estava atrás dele. Ela atravessou o corredor para pegar o telefone de Tania.

- Isabella, não! - Edward chamou, mas era tarde demais.

Edward prendeu a respiração quando ela olhou para a tela do telefone. Ele rezou que estivesse em branco, que tivesse quebrado e a foto desaparecera. Mas quando viu a fuga de cor do rosto de Isabella, ele sabia que não. Raiva contra Tania e agonia para a dor do Isabella guerreou dentro dele.

A sala estava em silêncio absoluto, quando todos esperavam a reação de Isabella. Ninguém disse uma palavra, soltou um suspiro ou moveu um músculo.

Finalmente, Isabella limpou a garganta e voltou para o lado de Edward. Cuidadosamente, ela entregou o telefone de volta para Tania.

- Você sabe o quê Tania? Eu não tenho nem o tempo nem a inclinação para odiá-la. Mas eu tenho um favor a pedir. Da próxima vez que usar Photoshop de fotos minha em um biquíni, me dê seios maiores.

Houve uma breve pausa antes de risinhos estourarem ao seu redor. Isabella virou- se para Edward e disse:

- Vamos. Eu não preciso de meus livros hoje. Vou apenas fazer anotações. - Com isso, ela pegou sua mão e levou-o de volta do jeito que eles vieram, cabeça erguida ainda mais do que quando chegaram.

Edward estava certo de que ele nunca a amou mais.

- Vamos. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. - disse Edward quando ele se sentou em seu carro, tentando colocar uma venda nos olhos de Isabella.

- Você não vai nos fazer que nos prendam, não é? Porque eu me vejo terrível em laranja e eu sou alérgica a barras de metal.

- Como você sabe que você é alérgica a barras de metal?

- Intuição feminina. - ela respondeu, com uma expressão muito séria.

Edward sorriu.

- Basta colocá-la. Eu prometo, você vai gostar desta surpresa.

Isabella levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

– Reeeealmente?

Edward sorriu presunçosamente, olhando os olhos brilharem de Isabella, em antecipação e seu sorriso alargar em emoção.

– Realmente, muito.

Sentaram-se olhando nos olhos um do outro por um longo momento, a tensão sexual crepitando no ar ao seu redor, antes que Isabella estendesse a mão e agarrasse os pulsos de Edward, puxando-os em direção a seu rosto.

- Nesse caso... - disse ela, pedindo-lhe para vendá-la.

Edward amarrou o grosso pedaço de tecido preto em volta da cabeça e, em seguida, ligou o motor. Menos de dez minutos depois, ele estava guiando Isabella pela grama, na escola.

- Eu espero que você não está me levando a um sacrifício pagão, onde eu sou o... você sabe, o sacrifício. - Isabella brincou, atingindo até ajustar a venda.

- Não espie! - Edward alertou, a guiando lentamente, mas firmemente para a frente.

- Eu não estava espiando. Eu estava ajustando. - Depois de várias etapas, ele a ouviu fungar. - Alguma coisa fede. E eu não quero dizer que metaforicamente. Quero dizer, literalmente. Você soltou um pum?

Edward riu. Ela cheirava o estrume do prédio da horticultura.

- Não, eu não fiz pum.

- Será que você tomou banho? - Ela brincou.

- Sim, eu tomei banho.

- Sou eu? É esse o grande segredo? Que eu cheiro a merda e ninguém nunca se preocupou em me dizer?

Edward suspirou alto, dramaticamente.

- Não, o grande segredo é que você fala demais. Agora você arruinou a intervenção que estávamos realizando. Feliz?

- Eu realmente falo..?

- Não, Isabella. Eu só estava brincando. Agora silêncio. Estamos quase lá. Seja paciente.

Edward a fez parar justamente à porta do jardim de inverno. Ele abriu-a e as dobradiças rangeram alto, fazendo Edward uma careta. Ele viu a testa de Isabella enrugar e se perguntou se ela sabia onde estavam, se o som tinha revelado. Não que isso importasse, ele estaria tirando sua venda fora a qualquer momento, de qualquer maneira.

- Mmm, cheira muito melhor aqui. - observou ela. Edward sorriu. Ele havia se assegurado que todas as velas estivessem acesas antes de pegar Isabella. Elas tinham aquecido a estufa e o efeito acentuou o aroma das orquídeas, enchendo a sala inteira com seu perfume doce.

Edward levou pelo corredor estreito entre todas as plantas "normais", como ela chamava, até a curva que os levaria para as orquídeas. Ele parou e virou-a de modo que ela estava de costas para elas.

Respirando fundo, Edward começou - Eu te trouxe aqui para comemorar.

- Comemorar o quê?

- Sua mãe concordou em deixar-me dizer.

Edward fez uma pausa, sabendo que iria deixá-la louca. Ele também estava sorrindo tão amplamente, ele sabia que ela seria capaz de ouvi-lo em sua voz, então ele esperou.

- O quê?

Ele ainda esperou.

- O quê?

E esperou ainda mais.

- O quê? Você está me matando.

- Tive resposta do médico.

- E... - ela solicitou, praticamente vibrando com antecipação.

- Eles encontraram um doador compatível, Isabella.

Edward não sabia que tipo de reação que esperar, mas ele gostou da que conseguiu. Isabella gritou e se jogou em seus braços. Ela meio que riu e meio chorou enquanto ele dava voltas e voltas. Quando ele a colocou de volta em seus pés, ela apertou-o com força e depois se inclinou para trás, ainda sorrindo amplamente.

- Posso tirar isso agora? - Ela perguntou, erguendo a mão para a venda.

- Em um segundo. - disse Edward. – Estenda suas mãos em forma de concha para mim.

Sem dúvida, Isabella recuou e fez o que lhe pediu. Edward curvou e pegou o pequeno pote de uma prateleira à esquerda e colocou-o nas mãos de Isabella. Cuidadosamente, ele tirou a venda. Enquanto observava o rosto dela, ele tentou ver o seu presente através de seus olhos, rezando para que ela gostasse.

A flor em tons violeta e lilás da orquídea pesavam de seu caule delicado. Suas folhas ovais foram dobradas para trás, expondo o interior colorido por apenas algumas horas da noite antes de fechar-se novamente, para ocultar a sua beleza de olhos curiosos. Um perfume celestial derivava das pétalas, provocando o nariz de Edward.

Ele sabia que Isabella amou a flor. Sua expressão era perfeitamente perceptível, mesmo à luz suave de vela. Seus olhos brilharam para a orquídea e de volta. Embora a flor fosse de tirar o fôlego, para Edward era pouco, em comparação com a magnificência de Isabella.

- O que é isso? - Ela perguntou, descansando o pote com uma mão, para que ela pudesse tocar a flor com a outra.

- É uma orquídea, boba.

Isabella ficou muito espantada para morder a isca.

- Mas que tipo de orquídea?

Edward estava esperando que ela fosse fazer essa pergunta, porque a resposta era a melhor parte.

- É chamado de "Orquídea Isabella".

- Orquídea Isabella? - ela perguntou. - Você está falando sério?

- Sim.

- Você não está brincando?

- Não.

- Onde você encontrou isso?

- Eu não.

- O que você quer dizer?

Edward fez uma pausa para o efeito.

- Eu tive alguém que o fez. - Quando Isabella olhou para ele, confusa, continuou. - Eu conversei com o Sr. Billson, o professor de horticultura, ele concordou em tentar unir duas de suas orquídeas favoritas em um híbrido. Se ela crescesse, ele prometeu me deixar dar o nome.

Edward poderia dizer que Isabella estava sem palavras. Ela inclinou a cabeça e enfiou o nariz no centro da flor, inalando profundamente. Embora ela fechasse os olhos, apreciação e verdadeira admiração, estavam escrito por todo o rosto. Edward nunca havia encontrado alguém tão contente, tão encantado com as pequenas coisas. Era uma das muitas razões pelas quais ela era tão especial para ele.

Quando ela abriu os olhos e levantou-os aos seus, eles brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas.

Edward estava comovido.

- Hoje à noite, você tem o seu milagre. O dia em que te vi, sentado com Alice no parque, eu tive o meu.

Ela prendeu a respiração, as emoções uma miríade esvoaçando em seu rosto. Mas uma foi predominante. Amor. Edward podia sentir isso irradiando de seu calor como do sol.

- Obrigada. - ela sussurrou. - Eu não sei o que... Eu nunca... Quero dizer, eu...

Edward estendeu a mão e roçou a ponta de um dedo por sua bochecha acetinada.

- Qualquer coisa para você. - Ele inclinou a cabeça e roçou sua boca sobre a dela. Seus lábios se sentiam como veludo e até mesmo o pequeno contato ameaçou a rédea curta que ele tinha em seu controle. Levantando a cabeça um pouco, ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Eu não terminei.

Tomando-a pelos ombros, Edward virou-se lentamente em torno de Isabella. Quando ouviu seu suspiro, ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou a curva de seu pescoço. Isso era apenas a reação que ele esperava.

A boca de Isabella caiu aberta em um O silêncioso, olhos ficaram arredondados quando ela viu fileiras de orquídeas da noite florescendo, todas orgulhosamente exibindo suas pétalas coloridas. Elas estavam iluminadas pelas dezenas de velas que Edward havia colocado em cada superfície disponível.

Ele a viu baixar o olhar. Lá, aos seus pés, no centro do chão, havia uma pilha espessa de cobertores espalhados, salpicado de pétalas de rosas vermelho sangue.

Quando ela se virou para ele, desta vez, o rosto dela lhe disse que o momento era tão especial quanto ele esperava que seria. Ele não queria que ela simplesmente visse a noite como um item para atravessar de sua lista de desejo. Ele queria mostrar a ela o quanto a amava, o quanto ela significava para ele, o quanto ele queria agradá-la.

- Você realmente é do que os sonhos são feitos, Edward Cullen. - disse ela, lembrando-o do tempo que ela tinha dito isso antes. Eles haviam chegado tão longe desde então. - E eu estou tão feliz que você é o meu. - ela murmurou, a voz dela balançando com a emoção.

- Você é meu sonho, Isabella, e eu te amo mais do que qualquer um que eu já conheci. Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida amando você. Sempre. Mas, agora, vamos começar com esta noite. Deixe-me te amar esta noite.

Com isso, Edward abaixou a cabeça novamente e pressionou seus lábios nos dela. Eles se separaram imediatamente e ele lentamente deslizou sua língua dentro da caverna quente de sua boca, explorando cada canto doce até que sentiu os dedos trabalhar o seu caminho para o seu cabelo.

Descendo, Edward pegou Isabella em seus braços, seu peso leve como pluma em seus braços, e a levou para a cama espessa de cobertores. Gentilmente, sem quebrar o beijo, ele se ajoelhou e baixou-a de costas.

Quando ambos estavam sem fôlego de paixão, Edward arrastou sua boca longe e inclinou-se para trás para olhar para ela. Os olhos de Isabella eram de um chocolate escuro na luz baixa e eles brilhavam com o amor e desejo que sentia por ele. Ela floresceu em seu peito como as orquídeas todos ao seu redor. Ele segurou-a firmemente, deixando a sensação gravar-se nas próprias paredes do seu coração, para que ele nunca esqueça.

Chegando-se de joelhos, Edward pegou primeiro um pé e depois o outro, tirando os sapatos de Isabella e colocou-os de lado. Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, ele podia ver o fogo queimando lá e seu corpo endureceu em resposta. Ele gemeu e Isabella mordeu o lábio, o gesto sexy apenas adicionando ao desconforto de Edward. Fechando os olhos contra a imagem tentadora que ela apresentava, Edward se recompôs antes de voltar sua atenção para despi-la.

Seu olhar nunca deixando os dela, Edward levou a mão ao estômago e pegou a bainha de sua camiseta. Ele viu um lampejo de incerteza cintilar em seus olhos. Sempre sensível a ela, ele moveu os dedos para baixo em direção ao cós da calça jeans, deslizando-os apenas no interior. Ele sentiu seu estômago contrair sob sua mão e com um movimento rápido de seus dedos, ele libertou o botão.

Seus olhos permaneceram presos quando Edward deslizou seu zíper. Ele estava tão em sintonia com ela, que Edward pensou que ele quase podia ouvir o bombeamento do sangue em suas veias.

Edward puxou o jeans de Isabella. Gentilmente, ela levantou os quadris e deixou deslizar o material por suas longas pernas e puxou-o de seus pés. Para ele não passou despercebido quando Isabella pôs as mãos sobre o ventre, inconscientemente impedindo-o de levantar sua camisa.

Edward fez uma pausa depois de por seu jeans de lado, inclinando a cabeça e olhando profundamente nos olhos brilhantes de Isabella. Alcançando a frente, ele colocou os dedos em cima dela. - Por favor.

Ele a viu hesitar, podia praticamente ver a indecisão e insegurança enquanto ela se debatia. Mas então, propositalmente, ela moveu as mãos e colocou-as sobre os cobertores, em seus lados.

Edward não disse nada, apenas pegou a bainha de sua camisa e lentamente subiu de seu estômago. Quando ele não pode ir mais longe, ele pegou sua mão e ajudou-a a sentar-se, enquanto ele puxava o material sobre sua cabeça. Quando ela deitou-se, Edward fez questão de manter seus olhos fixos nos dela. Ele queria que ela pudesse ver sua reação para a coisa que ela mais temia.

Lentamente, Edward deixou seus olhos viajarem do rosto bonito ao gracioso pescoço de Isabella, fazendo o seu caminho até a ampla curva de seus seios para seu estômago, para a cicatriz que ela protegia de todos os olhos, incluindo a sua. Ele viu seus músculos apertar e ouviu-a inspirar e prender a respiração, como se estivesse esperando ele se afastar ou ser repelido pela linha vermelha arroxeada, logo abaixo de suas costelas. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, viu o medo lá, ele sorriu antes de mergulhar a cabeça para pressionar seus lábios na cicatriz.

- Você é linda. - ele sussurrou, enquanto espalhava beijos ao longo da linha da incisão e mais para seu umbigo. Quando ele a ouviu soltar a respiração que estava segurando, ele enfiou a língua dentro da cavidade de seu umbigo. Ouviu-a suspirar de novo, mas desta vez de uma maneira diferente, uma maneira excitada.

Estendendo-se ao lado dela, Edward descansou seu peso em um braço enquanto ele pairava acima de Isabella. Ele ergueu a mão e esfregou as costas de seus dedos sobre sua mandíbula. - Eu quero que esta noite seja perfeita para você. Só sei que ela já foi perfeita para mim.

Ele viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, pouco antes de abaixar a boca para a dela e começar a dança que iria despertar seu corpo ao fogo, à paixão que sentiam um pelo outro.

O beijo que começou como doce rapidamente virou-se para tirar o fôlego, como tantas vezes acontecia entre eles. Suas mãos estavam em seus cabelos e agarrando- se a seus ombros, enquanto seus dedos exploravam sua pele lisa.

Retirando a boca da dela, Edward beijou uma trilha pelo pescoço e peito, para o vale entre os seios. Deslizando os dedos dentro da banda do material de seda, ele abriu o fecho frontal e recostou-se para tomar o tesouro que ele tinha acabado de revelar.

Ela era perfeita. Mais perfeita do que ele tinha imaginado. Reverentemente, Edward levou a mão para tocá-la. Emocionou-se com os arrepios que se espalharam sobre o peito e apertaram seus mamilos. Baixando a cabeça, ele tinha que provar.

Depois de adorá-la com seus lábios e língua, Edward deixou os seios de Isabella para continuar sua exploração do corpo dela. Ele mordiscou o seu caminho através de suas costelas delicadas e a curva de seu quadril, para a borda da calcinha rendada. Ele lentamente deslizou para baixo, beijando através delas até que tinha ido aos tornozelos e de volta.

Quando ele trouxe seus lábios nos dela mais uma vez, Isabella estava gemendo e se contorcendo sob ele, baixinho implorando-lhe para tocá-la, fazer amor com ela.

Edward sentiu sua excitação. Ele rangeu os dentes contra uma dor, uma necessidade física maior do que qualquer outro que ele já tinha conhecido.

Rolando sem problemas a seus pés, Edward rapidamente despachou sua própria roupa, odiando ter roubado de Isabella a chance de despi-lo, mas muito longe de ter o tempo.

Da próxima vez, lembrou a si mesmo, abrindo um pequeno pacote quadrado quando ele mudou-se para ajoelhar-se entre seus pés.

Gentilmente, Isabella abriu as pernas para acomodar Edward quando ele se estendeu em cima dela. Ele podia sentir o calor e a umidade tocando-o, provocando-o em seu ponto mais sensível. Apoiando seu peso em seus antebraços, Edward segurou o rosto de Isabella. Ele beijou-a longa, lenta e profundamente enquanto movia seu corpo contra o dela. Quando ele se inclinou para trás para olhar para o seu rosto, deu-lhe uma última chance de mudar de ideia.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Ele pensou que poderia morrer se ela disse que não, mas a amava o suficiente para honrar sua decisão, qualquer que fosse. Seria apenas significar mais alguns chuveiros frios, em seu futuro.

Isabella ergueu os dedos à boca de Edward, arrastando as pontas em seus lábios. Seus olhos estavam brilhando como piscinas de chocolate, ele pensou que poderia se afogar e morrer o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu nunca quis nada mais na minha vida. - disse ela em voz baixa. - Se eu morresse amanhã, estar com você, como esta noite, terá sido a melhor noite de toda a minha existência. E não é por causa de uma lista de desejo estúpido, é porque eu te amo.

Situando seu corpo em sua entrada, Edward aliviou uma fração de seu tamanho em Isabella.

- Eu te amo, Isabella. - ele sussurrou. - Você é minha - disse ele, avançando o seu caminho para frente um pouco mais - e eu sou seu. - acrescentou ele, movendo-se mais para dentro – Para sempre. - E com isso, ele abriu caminho rapidamente após a obstrução, fazendo Isabella uma mulher. Sua mulher.

Ele ouviu a respiração assobiar por entre os dentes e a viu espremer os olhos fechados. Ele fez uma pausa para dar-lhe tempo para acomodar o tamanho dele, espalhando beijos carinhosos em seu rosto até que a viu relaxar. Quando ela começou a se mover embaixo dele, ele flexionou os quadris um pouco, quando seus lábios encontraram os dela. Em poucos segundos, a sua paixão voltou e subiu para seu auge, como sempre fez.

Edward manteve seu controle com um esforço gigantesco, enquanto ele se movia lentamente dentro de Isabella. Ele sentiu as unhas curtas cravando na pele de suas costas, o que só serviu para inflamar ainda mais. Ele gemeu quando ela afundou os dentes em seu lábio inferior e levantou os quadris ao encontro de seu impulso.

Ele aumentou a sua força, dirigindo seu corpo mais e mais profundamente no dela. Ele ouviu o ronronar suave no fundo de sua garganta e sentiu seu controle escorregar. Quando Isabella mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou-lhe:

- Agora - foi a ruína de Edward.

Invadindo a boca com a sua, Edward levou ambos à beira do esquecimento. Ele sentiu os músculos de Isabella apertar enquanto ela o sentia. Era mais do que podia suportar. Abandonando-se ao prazer mais intenso que já tinha experimentado, Edward seguiu sobre o penhasco e derreteu nas ondas doces de seu clímax conjunto.

A batida forte acordou Edward, na manhã seguinte. Alguém estava batendo em sua porta, mas, apesar do rude despertar, sentiu-se sorrir. Ele ainda estava nas nuvens.

Rastejando para fora da cama, ele foi atender a porta. Carlisle Cullen estava do outro lado, fervendo. Edward podia ler a raiva em cada linha tensa de seu rosto e corpo.

- O que eu fiz agora? - Perguntou Edward, esfregando uma mão em seu rosto e virando-se para sentar-se na beira da cama até que ele estava completamente desperto.

- Eu recebi um telefonema de Dean Wittison, ontem à noite. Imagine minha surpresa quando eu soube que você tinha se retirado do seu programa de futebol.

Edward poderia ter gritado.

- Ele não deveria dizer nada.

- Ah, então você estava indo só esconder isso de mim? Por quanto tempo, Edward? Você achou que eu não ia descobrir?

Edward se levantou.

- Eu sabia que você ia inteirar-se, eventualmente. Eu não sou idiota e nem você. Eu ia te contar. Eu só estava esperando o momento certo.

- E quando seria isso?

- Quando eu tivesse conseguido um emprego e me matriculado na faculdade comunitária.

- Faculdade comunitária?

- Sim, papai. Faculdade comunitária. O que há de errado com isso?

- Que jogador respeitável de futebol já veio de uma Universidade comunitária?

- Cam N...

- Essa foi uma pergunta retórica. - ele estalou, interrompendo Edward. - Além disso, não importa. Nós tínhamos tudo planejado, Edward. Mesmo depois de quase estragar tudo, eu consegui algumas boas escolas interessadas em você. Como você pôde fazer isso?

- Você leva isso para o lado pessoal pai, como se eu fizesse isso para você. Bem, não é a sua vida. Ela é minha. E isto é apenas algo que eu decidi que eu quero fazer.

Carlisle Cullen estava furioso, os lábios em uma fenda.

- Isto é sobre ela, não é?

- Não traga Isabella nisso papai.

- Eu não fiz isso. Você fez. Meses atrás, quando você jogou fora o seu futuro por um pedaço de...

Edward estava no rosto de seu pai, cortando-o antes que ele pudesse terminar uma frase insultante.

- Pare aí. - avisou em voz baixa. - Não é assim. Se tudo o que eu queria era uma prostituta, eu poderia ter escolhido as cabeças ocas na escola. Quer você goste ou não, pai, eu estou apaixonado por Isabella e eu tenho toda a intenção de me casar com ela, se me aceitar.

- Bem, é claro que ela vai aceitar. Por que não aceitaria? Ela encontrou o ouro.

- É exatamente por isso que eu estou começando um trabalho. Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Eu não quero nada de você. Deixe-me em paz. Em mais alguns meses eu estarei fora da sua vida e você nunca vai ter que me ver de novo.

- Você tem certeza que quer sair desta casa dessa forma, Edward? Porque você nunca será bem vindo de volta. Tem certeza de que nunca mais quer ver seu irmão de novo?

Os olhos do pai de Edward brilharam com uma insinuação maligna, que Edward nunca tinha visto antes. Carlisle Cullen sabia que botões apertar. Ele estava jogando com Edward desde o início.

- Você sabia.

- Sabia o quê? - Carlisle perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Você sabia que a única razão pela qual eu segui com todos os seus planos e aguentei todas as suas merdas, era para proteger Jasper. E você me deixou. Você usou isso para me controlar.

- Eu nunca coloquei a mão em seu irmão e você sabe disso. Eu não sei o que você está falando.

Edward levantou a mão e apertou o dedo no centro do peito de seu pai.

- Deixe-me dizer-lhe, se você encostar a mão em qualquer um deles, um dedo em qualquer um deles, eu vou arruinar você. Guarde minhas palavras.

Todo o medo que Edward viveu durante a maior parte de sua vida, de repente não parecia tão intransponível. Se Isabella poderia ser corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar a morte, Edward poderia ser corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar seu pai.

- E o que você acha que você vai fazer sobre isso? Especialmente quando você não estiver vivendo aqui.

Edward sorriu de satisfação, de ter sonhado com este momento desde que ele era um menino, o momento que ele poderia colocar em evidência o seu pai.

- Você se lembra do ano em que você me deu a câmera para o Natal? A digital?

A testa de Carlisle enrugou, mas o mal-estar estava escrito em todo o rosto. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Isso foi um grande erro. - Edward declarou presunçosamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ele cheirava a vitória no ar.

- Exatamente o que você está dizendo?

- Eu tirei fotos, muitas fotos do pior dos danos. Salvei-os em um CD e os escondi. Eu estava sempre com medo de usá-las, com medo por mamãe e Jasper.

- Você já joga futebol desde os seis anos de idade. Crianças se machucam - afirmou Carlisle, encolhendo os ombros como se despreocupado, mas ele não estava enganando Edward.

Edward não tinha percebido a profundidade da doença de seu pai até aquele momento. Ele sempre pensou que seu pai o estava preparando para ser um jogador de futebol profissional, a partir de uma idade precoce. E, de certa forma, Edward tinha certeza que ele estava. Mas ele também tinha feito isso para cobrir seus rastros, para deixar dúvidas para quaisquer suspeitas ou reclamações que Edward poderia fazer.

- Você sabia que a câmera tinha um carimbo de data? E que há muitas fotos da primavera e do verão?

Ele não precisa adicionar nem perto da temporada de futebol, estava fortemente implícita. E Carlisle entendeu isso. Ele empalideceu sob seu bronzeado perfeito.

- Ninguém te...

Edward interrompeu, sentindo-se fortalecido.

- Não importa, pai. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a suspeita só iria arruinar você. Um membro honrado da comunidade que está sendo acusado de abuso infantil. Uma longa batalha judicial e muito pública. E se outro membro da família aparecer com hematomas... ou acusações...

- Você não faria isso. - Mas ele não estava convencido. Não verdade não.

- Não? Não faria, pai? Tente-me. Coloque um dedo na mãe ou Jasper e tente-me.

Após uma longa pausa, durante a qual Carlisle Cullen chegou à conclusão de que seu filho não estava jogando com as regras dele, o pai de Edward voltou a falar.

- Então o que é que você quer? Que apoie a ti e sua namorada doente?

Edward bufou. Seu pai realmente era um bastardo.

- Não. Eu só quero que você fique fora da minha vida. E para manter suas mãos longe da mamãe e Jasper. Isso é tudo que eu quero de você. Além disso, eu não me importo se você cair morto no chuveiro amanhã. Você me magoou o suficiente para durar uma vida. Eu terminei com você. - Edward cuspiu. - Eu terminei com você.

Ao passar, Edward empurrou seu pai mudo e fez o seu caminho para o banheiro. Seu coração estava batendo como uma britadeira contra suas costelas e ele estava um pouco instável, mas não era pior que o desgaste. Ele ficou na frente do espelho estudando seu reflexo por um longo tempo, antes que ele sorrisse. Ele estava finalmente livre. Todos eles estavam.

Isabella já havia mudado em sua camisola de hospital. Renée Swan estava dobrando suas roupas e colocando-as dentro da mala, que descansava na cadeira reclinável de vinil, no canto. Edward estava segurando a mão de Isabella. Distraidamente, ele correu os dedos da outra mão ao lado do enxerto que ela não precisaria mais, depois de hoje.

- Não tenha medo. - disse ele, mesmo que ela não tinha mencionado o medo. Ele poderia lê-lo por todo o rosto, em seu muito brilhante sorriso. Ele a conhecia muito bem. - Você vai ficar bem. Melhor do que bem.

Isabella sorriu.

- Vou fazer xixi como uma campeã em pouco tempo.

Edward riu.

- O sonho de todos...

Ele olhou para o relógio na parede. Eram quase sete horas, tempo para que ele se fosse. Ele limpou a garganta.

- Bem, virei para você daqui a pouco. Eu vou deixar você descansar, ok?

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se juntaram.

- Você está indo embora?

- Bem, eu, hum, eu não quero cansá-la antes, uh, você sabe. Você precisa estar descansada, indo para essa coisa, certo? - Edward gaguejou.

Isabella tentou sorrir, mas Edward podia ver que ela tinha tido a impressão errada.

- Claro. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que você está certo. - Ela olhou para longe dele, piscando rapidamente várias vezes antes de pedir a sua mãe por sua bolsa. Renée olhou Edward enquanto ela carregava a bolsa de Isabella para a cama. Abrindo-a, Isabella retirou um envelope e entregou-o a Edward.

- Eu queria que você visse isso antes de eu entrar para a cirurgia. Você sabe, só no caso de...

- Apenas no caso de nada! Dê-me isso depois.

- Não, Edward. Temos de ser realistas. Há sempre uma chance das coisas não correrem como planejado.

- Não diga coisas como essa. - reiterou Edward, exasperado. - Eu te disse...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Por favor. Apenas abra.

O envelope já estava aberto. Tinha o nome dele, mas endereço de Isabella. Dizia University of North Florida, no canto superior esquerdo.

Edward alcançou dentro e retirou o pedaço de papel. Desdobrando-o, ele leu e, em seguida, releu as palavras.

- O que..o que é isso? - Ele estava completamente confuso.

- Por favor, não fique bravo. Eu só fiz isso porque eu te amo. - disse Isabella, o queixo tremendo.

- Mas o que você fez? Eu não entendo.

Isabella jogou nervosamente com sua tubulação IV, recusando-se a encontrar seus olhos.

- Quando você quebrou a mão e tomou todas aquelas imagens incríveis dos jogos de futebol que você perdeu, você deixou umas que em casa, uma noite. Quando parecia que você poderia não ser capaz de obter uma bolsa completa para LSU com uma bolsa de futebol, eu imprimi uma cópia de seu ensaio do meu laptop e apresentei as fotos a algumas faculdades, com muito bons programas de arte. Eu só queria ver. Quer dizer, eu sabia que você era bom o suficiente, mas eu sabia que você não iria fazer nada sobre isso por causa de seu pai. - Isabella fez uma pausa, olhando para ele a partir de debaixo dos seus cílios. - Então eu fiz.

Edward apenas olhou para Isabella por pelo menos dois minutos, digerindo o que ela disse, o que ela tinha feito. Quando ele ainda não conseguia encontrar as palavras para agradecê-la, para dizer a ela o quanto a amava, o quanto sua crença nele o afetava, ele enganchou um dedo sob o queixo e inclinou o rosto para o dele.

Olhando profundamente em seus olhos, Edward rezou para que tudo o que ele sentia por ela se mostrasse, que ela pudesse ver o que ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras para dizer. Quando seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso trêmulo, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e pressionou sua testa na dela, fechando os olhos.

Edward sussurrou, apenas alto o suficiente para Isabella ouvir:

- Algum dia eu vou me casar com você, Isabella. E talvez um dia, depois disso, eu vou te merecer.

Edward ouviu um leve soluço e, sem abrir os olhos, ele pressionou seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu-a tremer contra ele, sabia o que ela estava sentindo.

Abrindo os olhos e inclinando-se para trás um par de centímetros, Edward enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos com os polegares.

- Eu estava morto por dentro até que você apareceu. Agora eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem você. Nem por um único dia. Eu perderia muito sem você.

- Você não sente falta de mim. - ela fungou.

- Nah, provavelmente você está certa. Eu só sinto sua falta um pouco agora. Quando estou acordado. Quando eu estou dormindo. Quando eu estou respirando. - Quando Isabella finalmente encontrou seu olhar, Edward deixou o seu coração derramar em seus olhos. - Minha vida não é nada sem você, Isabella. Nada. Eu te amo. Você pode me ouvir? Eu amo você!

- Eu também te amo. - ela sussurrou.

Só então, uma enfermeira limpou a garganta, da porta. Edward virou-se para olhar para ela. Ele sabia por que ela estava lá, ele estava atrasado.

- Eu tenho que deixar você ir. Eu te amo. Vejo você do outro lado.

Dando em Isabella um beijo rápido, Edward correu para fora da porta.

Isabella não sabia o que pensar. Ela pensou a princípio que Edward tinha percebido que o transplante era demais, que ter uma namorada em uma farmácia de medicamentos para o resto de sua vida não era pelo que ele se inscreveu.

Mas então... as coisas que ele tinha dito. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o travesseiro e fechou os olhos, lágrimas quentes ainda vazando por debaixo de suas pestanas abaixadas.

Enquanto ela vivesse, lembraria de suas palavras textualmente. Ela gostaria de relembrar seu toque, seu beijo, a sinceridade que fluia de seus olhos, de seu coração. Ela nunca esqueceria o momento que tinham acabado de compartilhar.

Isabella queria acreditar nele, desesperadamente, mas só o tempo diria. Talvez ele estivesse lá quando ela acordasse. Talvez não estivesse.

Pelo menos ela tinha conseguido dar-lhe a carta. Ela queria fazer isso antes de entrar na faca. Embora os médicos estivessem muito otimistas sobre a cirurgia, ainda havia riscos. Grandes riscos. Mas ela estava pronta para ir. Ela acreditava em Deus, acreditava em Jesus. E ela tinha alguns anos maravilhosos com sua mãe e irmã.

E Edward.

Ela havia conhecido o amor pelas poucas pessoas que havia chegado a conhecer. E ela podia morrer feliz por causa dele, por causa do que ele tinha dado a ela. Foi o suficiente. Mais do que suficiente.

Ela deve ter cochilado do sedativo que tinham colocado em sua veia, porque esses foram os últimos pensamentos de Isabella até que os deixou ir embora.

A enfermeira colocou Isabella na Sala de Espera, em uma das seis cortinas móveis. Apenas uma outra cortina estava corrida. Isabella se perguntou se por trás dela estava a pessoa que doaria um rim para ela. Ela nunca saberia. A pessoa pediu para permanecer anônima, para fins legais. Isabella não estava disposta a discutir com alguém que estava basicamente salvando a vida dela.

Outra enfermeira veio de trás da cortina e apressaram-se a colaborar com a enfermeira que tinha trazido Isabella. Então, seringas e tubos à direita de suas mãos, eles desceram sobre ela.

Eles colocaram o oxigênio nela e ela tinha que abrir a boca o máximo que podia. Eles confirmaram seu nome e suas alergias e qual o procedimento que ela estava tendo. Eles ligaram mais tubos e esguicharam mais medicamentos. Eles inspecionaram a barriga e fizeram anotações em seu gráfico.

Quando terminaram, eles a deixaram, a segunda enfermeira dizendo-lhe que não passaria muito tempo. Então ela puxou a cortina e deixou-a sozinha. Isabella não sabia quanto tempo havia decorrido quando ouviu a voz dele, mas quem quer que fosse, as suas palavras começaram uma enxurrada de atividades. Então, alguém retirou sua cortina e abriu sua cama.

- Está quase na hora, mas vou deixá-la aqui em baixo por alguns minutos, antes de levá-la para a sala de cirurgia, querida, está bem?

Isabella apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela não tinha ideia do que era protocolo normal. Se eles a tivessem deixado sentada na sala por duas horas, ela provavelmente não os teria questionado. Ela só queria que deixassem Edward ficar mais tempo.

A enfermeira empurrou a maca de Isabella até o final da sala e puxou-a ao lado da última tenda, a única com uma cortina fechada. Isabella estava um pouco desconfortável, não querendo ir contra os desejos de seu doador.

- Hum, desculpe-me, mas eu não acho que eu tenho que ver a pessoa lá dentro. - Isabella sussurrou para a enfermeira enquanto apontava para a próxima tenda.

A enfermeira simplesmente sorriu e deu um passo ao pé da cama de Isabella. Quando ela saiu, nunca respondeu a preocupação de Isabella. Isabella parecia hesitante na baía escondida ao lado dela. Ela estava debatendo o que fazer sobre isso quando ouviu os ganchos deslizar ao longo de seu trilho. A cortina estava abrindo.

Isabella observava, de olhos arregalados e aterrorizados, quando seu doador foi revelado a ela.

E então ela se tornou confusa.

Edward estava na cama de frente para ela, sorrindo diabolicamente, seu cabelo cobre coberto com um chapéu cirúrgico azul e seus olhos verdes esmeralda brilhando de alegria.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Isabella pensou que era uma piada no início.

- Eu vou com você. - declarou. – Boa Sorte.

- O que você quer dizer? Eu não entendo.

- Eu vou ser uma parte de você, quer você goste ou não.

O cérebro confuso de Isabella se esforçava para compreender o que ele queria dizer.

- Onde está a pessoa que está doando o rim? Eu não entendo.

- Isabella. - Edward começou tolerante. - Você vai estar recebendo o meu rim. Eu sou o doador.

- Mas... como?

- Eu coincido perfeitamente contigo. Não é legal? - Quando Isabella continuou a olhar fixamente para ele, Edward continuou. - Eu aposto que você não achava que eu era literalmente perfeito para você, não é?

- Você quer dizer que realmente coincide o teu rim com o meu? Sério?

- Sim, é isso que quero dizer. Estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Simplesmente não há como negar.

Edward soube o instante que Isabella realmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela começou a chorar.

- Não, Edward. - disse ela, apertando os olhos fechados e balançando a cabeça. - Não, não, não, não.

Edward estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Isabella.

- Isabella pare! Eu quero fazê- lo. Eu disse que faria qualquer coisa por você. E eu quis dizer isso.

- Não! Não, não, não! Edward, eu não posso deixar você fazer isso por mim. Você está arruinando sua vida, o seu futuro. Você nunca vai ser capaz de jogar futebol novamente, nem mesmo se você entrar na faculdade. Nunca, Edward. Você sabia?

Edward concordou.

- Eu não me importo.

Isabella tentou uma tática diferente.

- E se algo acontecer ao seu único rim remanescente? E se... e se... - Sua mente girou para tentar encontrar alguma coisa para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. - Você não pode correr esse risco. Você não pode viver assim. Eu não vou deixar.

Isabella sentiu o pânico crescer em sua garganta, dificultando a respiração. Ela engasgou por ar. Edward sentou-se em sua cama, jogou os pés para o lado, se levantou, arrastando tubos e tudo com ele, até que ele pudesse alcançar Isabella.

- Isabella. - disse ele bruscamente, sacudindo-a levemente. Ele disse o nome dela mais duas vezes antes que ela se acalmasse o suficiente para ouvi-lo. Quando o fez, ele se inclinou e a olhou nos olhos. - Ouça-me. Eu posso viver sem um rim. Eu posso viver sem futebol. Eu posso viver sem um monte de coisas. Há apenas uma coisa neste mundo que eu não posso viver sem. E eu estou dando a ela o meu rim para que ela possa viver, para que possamos estar juntos.

Isabella procurou os olhos de Edward.

E ela sabia.

Ele a atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos.

Edward nunca iria deixá-la. Não. Nunca. Ele nunca iria decidir um dia que ele tinha o suficiente. Ele nunca iria vê-la como um fardo, como uma namorada doente. Não, ele só iria vê-la como Isabella, a garota que ele estava apaixonado profundamente, verdadeiramente apaixonado. Amava-a perfeitamente, assim como ela o amava.

Sentando-se, Isabella passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e começou a chorar novamente. Ele segurou-a, acariciando-a de volta até que ela se acalmou. Quando Isabella abriu os olhos, os dois enfermeiros estavam observando-os a partir do posto de enfermagem, ambos enxugando os olhos.

Um som de clique suave acordou Isabella. Ela estava deitada de bruços com uma perna dobrada, o sol entrava pela janela para aquecê-la. Ela piscou várias vezes para acordar com os olhos sonolentos.

O clique continuou até que ela levantou a cabeça. Assustou quando sentiu uma mão na curva do seu joelho. Mas só por um segundo. Quase instantaneamente, ela reconheceu o toque. Sorrindo, ela esticou como um gato e rolou de costas.

- Bom dia. - Edward murmurou, pressionando os lábios em seu pescoço.

- Bom dia. - disse Isabella, virando a cabeça para que ele pudesse ter melhor acesso. Quando ela arrastou seus dedos ao longo de suas costas nuas e mais abaixo, ela percebeu que ele não estava apenas sem camisa, ele estava sem calças também. Seu corpo veio instantaneamente à vida.

- Mmm - ele murmurou. - Continue.

Levantando sua perna, Isabella a envolveu ao redor de seu quadril, abrindo-se para ele. Ele aproveitou, deslizando suavemente para dentro dela. Ela suspirou, sem nunca se cansar da sensação do homem que ela amava, profundamente enterrado dentro dela.

- Eu pensei que você tinha aula esta manhã. - disse ela, sem fôlego, lutando para manter sobre a sua linha de pensamento enquanto Edward mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha e se movia lentamente dentro dela.

- Faltei. Estou pronto para a fase final. - disse ele, colocando a mão na parte de trás do joelho e levantando a perna para cima. Uma onda de prazer intensa invandiu através de ambos.

- A graduação é ao virar da esquina. Isso é uma boa ideia? - ela perguntou, mal conseguindo falar.

- Cale a boca e me beija.

Ele não teve que pedir duas vezes. Isabella enfiou os dedos em seu cabelo e puxou seus lábios até os dela. Ela saqueou sua boca com a língua enquanto ele saqueava o corpo dela com o seu.

Ambos perderam a noção do pensamento e do tempo até Isabella gritar de liberação e Edward cair em cima dela. Depois disso, ele preguiçosamente arrastou os dedos para cima e para baixo dos seus lados. Quando sua respiração se acalmou, ele saiu de cima de Isabella e puxou-a sobre seu peito. Era o seu lugar favorito para se aconchegar.

Distraída, ela traçou a cicatriz em seu abdômen com o dedo, incapaz de esquecer o sacrifício que ele fez por ela, não importa quantos anos passarem. Era um lembrete constante de seu amor por ela, de como ele era uma parte de sua vida, parte do seu corpo. Literalmente.

Edward pegou sua mão e beijou cada dedo individualmente, com especial atenção para o diamante em seu dedo anelar.

- O que posso ajudá-la a fazer hoje?

Isabella sorriu em seu peito. Como se já não tivesse feito o suficiente. Ele salvou a vida dela. O que mais ela poderia precisar?

- Nada.

- Isso não é verdade. Diga-me o que você precisa. - Edward sabia que ela havia estado enlouquecendo com a formatura da faculdade e seu casamento no horizonte. Ele também sabia que, por vezes, era algo pouco como lavar a roupa ou alimentar o cão que a ajudou a manter a sanidade. Então, ele fazia tudo o que podia.

- Dê-me o seu rim. - disse Isabella, em sua melhor voz de ladrão, cutucando seu dedo no seu lado, como uma arma.

- Oh, espere...

Ela sorriu para Edward. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu faria tudo de novo, você sabe.

Ela beijou a pequena covinha em sua bochecha.

- Sim, eu sei.

_**Beijos e até**_


End file.
